


【醍百／宝百】青蓝

by Toorry



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toorry/pseuds/Toorry
Summary: ✘  醍醐景光＊百鬼多宝丸＊百鬼丸✘  前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读✘  没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水✘  因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外✘  本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。✘  “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。✘  本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，开头短文也是没什么文化的乱写，押韵就行。还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。✘  “青蓝”is a song from Japanese woman singer “志方あきこ”（志方晶子）。 And  “辉夜”of hers is also the song I want to let you to listen.  So I wish when you are reading this fiction， you can also listen these two songs .
Relationships: Daigo Kagemitsu/Hyakkimaru, Hyakkimaru & Tahomaru (Dororo), 宝百 - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. 第一卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，开头短文也是没什么文化的乱写，押韵就行。还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

世间传佳话，创物神百鬼。

一生为日月，昼夜相交辉。

二生为草木，青丝染碧翠。

三生为清淼，幽泣珠泪坠。

四生为万灵，赐魂以明慧。

后人赞颂之，万物敬仰之。

若是复提起，皆曰归去兮。

—— 《百鬼志·创世》

第一卷

还不到四岁的时候，醍醐景光就在乳娘的怀里听完了这首摇篮曲。天真又懵懂的他并不明白曲子里唱的是什么，也会因为乳娘咿咿呀呀的奇怪声音而发笑，可是刚刚开始牙牙学语的他却能流利地说出“百鬼”这个名字。

景光的母亲在他两岁时就因为难产带着腹中的孩子一起去了，所以景光很喜欢自己的乳娘，每当乳娘把他搂在怀里说着百鬼的故事的时候，景光总会认真听下去。

传说有一位全能的神，他没有性别，没有容貌，他创造万物，又赐予万物灵智，赐予世界秩序，世间的一切皆是他的孩子。正因他对自己孩子的仁慈守护，鬼神妖魔都不敢来犯，人们在他的庇护下安居乐业。为了表达对这位天神的尊敬，人们将这位博爱的天神称为镇压百鬼的百鬼天神，自古以来供奉着他，是他忠诚的信徒。

后来的故事景光就不知道了，因为这时候父亲大人总是走过来把自己从乳娘怀里抱走，警告乳娘不许再说下去。乳娘只能跪在地上把头埋得低低的，而自己只能趴在父亲大人的肩头看着乳娘在地上跪着的身影越来越小。

之后父亲大人把自己抱回了房间，用近乎冷漠的语气说让自己呆在房间里读书写字。景光也不明白自己做错了什么，他讨厌读书讨厌写字，教书的夫子给他讲的东西他一点也听不懂，可是他不敢违抗父亲大人，只能盘起腿坐在软垫上努力回想起白天的夫子都说了些什么，然后握着干透的毛笔发呆。

从那以后，景光就再也没有从乳娘那里听说过了“百鬼的故事”，唯有在祖父大人身边撒娇的时候，祖父大人会笑着摸摸自己的头，说景光一定要好好信奉百鬼，那位大人是为我们带来福祉的天神。

七岁的时候，景光第一次参加了家族内的祭拜仪式。

仪式从早晨开始，一直到傍晚才结束。那在景光的记忆中从来不许进入的神祠第一次鲜明的呈现在了他的眼中。那时所发生的一切都已经有些模糊，可是景光还分明的记得那神祠里阴沉严肃的氛围。一进神祠，一座等人高的雕像立于祭台之上，雕像是人的模样，却没有脸，祖父大人穿着隆重的服装站在自己身边，表情严肃又敬畏，景光的目光环顾了一圈，却没发现父亲大人。在大厅前方的神婆跳着怪异的舞姿，点燃了巨大雕像面前的蜡烛。温暖的烛光摇摇曳曳，在祠堂投射出同样摇曳的影子，可是突然一阵狂风吹来，本就奄奄一息的烛火刹那间被那风舌吞了去。景光感觉到祖父大人握着自己的手在颤抖，表情难看得可怕。神婆飞快地念叨了些什么，蜡烛竟然重新燃了起来，虽然依旧摇摇曳曳像是随时都会熄灭的模样，但祖父大人总算表情不再那么可怕了些。

八岁的时候，景光才知道供奉在醍醐家族神祠里的就是百鬼天神。

可他还是不懂为什么，他不明白为什么祖父大人要祭祀这位神明，也不明白为什么父亲大人总是不许别人在他面前提起这位神明，他曾数次悄悄趴在爷爷房间的窗户旁，听见了父亲大人与祖父大人的争吵声。

“你这老顽固！醍醐家敬奉那百鬼，可是又换来了什么好处，如今鬼神当道，那百鬼天神就是个笑话罢了！不如改为信奉鬼神，以求醍醐世代繁荣！”

“你这！你这孽子……你这样是对神明的大不敬！”

这是景光第一次见祖父大人生气成这个模样，就连那次他打碎了祖父心爱的古董花瓶，祖父也只不过是摆了摆手说没伤到人就好。

接着祖父大人挥着刀赶走了父亲大人，父亲大人从祖父大人的房间里冲出来的时候面色阴沉犹有怒色，景光连忙捂住嘴躲起来，所幸父亲大人并没有注意到他，只是骂着什么逐渐走远，景光发现那是神祠的方向。之后发生了什么他也忘记了，只记得自己回到了房间很快就睡着了，梦里全是父亲大人与祖父大人争吵的画面，第二天起来时就传来了祖父大人逝世的噩耗。

祖父大人逝世后，父亲大人就成了醍醐的领主，那时他做的第一件事便是拆掉了醍醐府里供奉百鬼天神的神祠，而建成了供奉鬼神的地狱堂。八岁的景光被父亲大人带去参加敬奉鬼神的祭祀仪式时，一抬头看见了那几座取代了无脸雕像的鬼神雕像，只觉得一阵可怖的感觉从他的脊背攀爬而上。当跳舞的鬼婆点燃蜡烛时，那火焰跳动着踊跃着仿佛要把人的灵魂都吞噬干净。

十岁的时候，景光除了要在书院听教书夫子的讲课，还要跟着武将学习骑射与剑术。醍醐府这么小，他没有可以一起玩的玩伴，父亲大人也只是在每天自己练习的时候会过来看看自己，他对于父亲大人是生疏的，很多时候他只觉得父亲大人把自己当作一件工具，甚至父亲大人在地狱堂里待着的时间都比陪伴他的时间要长。他在府里待着无聊了，想出府去四处看看，结果立马被下人们拦下：“您的身份尊贵！不能随便外出！”

后来景光偶然跟着闯入醍醐府里的野狗找到了一条小小的密道，这条密道能通往外面的世界，景光就趁着休息的时候又或者大家都不注意的时候溜出府去。

通常这个时间都是傍晚集市快要收摊的时候，而他也必须要在太阳落山前回去。他在集市上认识了几个普通人家的同龄孩子，又被他们拉着手玩了平时只能从下人们的口中才能听到的“手鞠”游戏，尽管这一点时间恐怕还不够看一场能乐表演，但每天的这个时刻总是景光最无虑自由的时刻。一来二去得多了，他也就和周边的孩子都熟络了，景光常常从府中带些糕点吃食，用来交换孩子们收集的小东西，或是一些集市上买到的小玩具，又或是奇怪的小石头，这些小东西景光见都没见过，用府中的零嘴与他们交换自然是很乐意的。

孩子们玩的游戏总是稀奇古怪，一会儿是手鞠，一会儿去爬树捉鱼，一会儿又叫着笑着玩起了“鬼捉人”的游戏。虽然景光很想当一次“鬼”，可是每次的猜拳他都总是会赢，因此他究竟连一次也没有成为“鬼”。作为“人”，天生的好胜心让景光总是会小心翼翼地选择躲藏的位置，他想成为最后一个被找到的“人”。后来他在领地内一处僻静的地方寻得了一座破败的神祠，神祠的周围几乎没有人家居住。这里已经很久没有人来打理过，也很久没有人来点燃香火了，台座上孤零零地放着残缺的落灰神像，神祠的角落也结满了蜘蛛的网。景光在神祠的角落找到了一块还算干净的垫子便坐在那儿开始等，他不知道朋友们要什么时候才能找到自己，这里潮湿又冰冷，他只能蜷缩起小小的身体，脑海中浮现的是父亲大人凌厉又残酷的眼神。他仿佛又被关在了那个小小的醍醐府里，那个小小的房间里，看着书上难念的汉字，想着明天的武训要怎样才能让自己受伤少一点。一个人等待的时间总是枯燥无味，刚刚和伙伴们一起奔跑的劳累让景光不知不觉就抱着膝盖睡着了。在梦里他梦见了祖父大人笑吟吟摸着自己的脑袋夸奖自己念书有进步，还梦见了很小的时候被唱着摇篮曲的母亲大人拥在怀里的温暖，后来这样抱着他的人就成了乳娘，用沙哑的声音给他讲“百鬼”的故事。

再后来他就醒了，他迷迷糊糊的醒来，脑子有些昏沉，可叫醒他的不是同伴的呼唤，而是从有漏缝的墙吹进祠里的凉凉夜风。瞧见了外面的孤寒夜色，景光清醒了。没时间思考为什么伙伴们还没找到自己，也没时间再追究过多的为什么，景光知道如果自己还不回府的话，父亲大人就会知道他偷跑出来这件事了。于是他便也无暇顾及心中所想的为什么了，只是慌乱地站起身想要往祠外跑去。可他在这里待着的时间太长了，长到让他几乎都来不及反应过来发生了什么，双腿的酸麻屏蔽了他的所有知觉，还没走出神祠两步就一下子摔倒在地上，被锐利的尖石子划伤了膝盖。景光试着重新站起来，但双腿已经不听他的使唤，稍微动一下就酸痛无比，这样的酸痛还有逐渐开始明晰起来的皮肉剧痛让景光再也无法移动自己。他的周围黑乎乎的一片，附近也没有人家，模糊的夜色让他甚至分不清醍醐的宅邸是哪个方向，无助与惶恐侵蚀着他，让他的内心苦恼又焦急，竟忍不住掉了眼泪。倒不是说腿有多疼有多不适，身处于无法辨别的黑暗以及回家之后父亲大人严厉的责骂才是他手足无措的根本原因，更何况他现在还根本无法回家。这是景光第一次想念醍醐府里的灯火通明。

他也只是个孩子，在这样无奈又令人恐惧的境地中只能开始哭泣，好像这样就能缓解心中的不安，改变他目前的境遇。

“孩子，你还好吗？”

温柔的声音像轻飘飘的风，透过模糊的泪眼看到的是粘稠的黑暗中朦朦胧胧的温暖灯火。

有人过来了。

景光立马努力止住哭声，他不想让别人看见他这副丢脸的模样，可他的脑袋哭的不太清楚了，也没注意到为什么这里会突然出现一个人，只是下意识本能止住了哭声。

那人走近了，他提着小小的照明灯笼，穿着朴素宽松的和服，外面罩着一层薄薄的羽织，他身上衣物的布料虽然朴素，但看上去却光滑细腻，倒像是用云雾织成的，乌黑柔软的长发披散在肩上，衬出一张柔和的面孔。景光有些看呆了，这人让他分外熟悉，可他究竟不记得他是谁，和自己有什么关系，这样的熟悉感让他在见到来者的一瞬间放松下来，一种本能的感觉让他觉得这人不会伤害自己。

这是谁呢？拥有这样一张令他熟悉的美丽容颜。

那人走起路来轻飘飘的，甚至都没有脚步声，他慢慢走了过来，在自己面前跪坐下来，小小的灯笼被放在一旁。那人低头查看自己的伤势，冰凉纤细的手轻轻覆盖在了自己的伤口上，伤口像是没那么疼了，也没有流血了。

“感觉还好吗？还有没有很疼？”那人抬起头来，表情平静却有着一丝关切。见此情景，景光一直都紧绷着的神经终于放松下来，他只是摇摇头，先前总是在克制自己的恐惧，焦虑与不安总算是彻底释放出来。他再一次大哭起来，这个人让自己很安心，他几乎不受控制地放下心中所有的防备。

“没事了，不用担心。”那人露出一个微笑，把自己轻轻搂在怀里，“别怕，已经没事了。”

被这个人拥在怀里的感觉像是在母亲的怀中，说不出的柔情包围了他，融化了他，伴着淡雅清丽的花香，一切都如梦似幻，甚至比景光最甜蜜的梦境还要美好。

那人抱着他有很久，景光也哭了很久，终于等他有些哭累了，也就逐渐平静下来。

“能站起来吗？”那人轻轻摸了摸他的脑袋。

“能……”景光小小地啜泣着，他想多撒一会儿娇，自从祖父大人仙逝之后他就再也没有机会这样对着亲密的人撒娇了。父亲大人只会叫他上进，要他拼命念书背书，因为他要成为醍醐优秀的继承人，而不是做一个废物的领主。

听到了景光抽抽搭搭的回答声，那人便放开了他，扶着他慢慢站起来，同时也一并提起一旁的小灯笼，牵起了他的手。那人就像是那时夜空中淡雅的圆月，拥有着温柔却强大的力量，驱散了所有的不安与恐惧，而他的灯笼里装着美丽的星火，洒进了景光的心里。

一路无话，景光只是呆呆地盯着那人的脸，像是要将这张脸此生都印在自己的脑海中，直到那人把自己送到了醍醐府的大门他才反应过来自己已经到家了。

“已经到了，快回家吧。”

说着，便是轻轻放开了景光的手，那人有着世间少见的棕红色眼睛，笑起来像是一汪温暖的泉，好看得紧。

“等……请等一下！”景光感觉到柔软的触感在自己的指间消失，所以连忙又再次拉住了对方的手，他是真真正正像是抓住了一团飘忽的云雾，可幻觉消失后那只冰冰凉凉的手掌依旧被自己好好握在手中，“还有机会再见面吗？”

那人看着他，轻轻地回答道，“有缘便会相见。”

这句话太过飘忽不定，“缘”是什么，景光参不透，那人像是一阵过往的风，又像飘然的云，他只能不舍地放开对方的手，眼睁睁看着那人的背影慢慢消失在夜色中。他只愣愣地站着，直到连那人的灯火都已经完全消失之后才犹如梦醒一般悠悠回过神来。

他慢慢回到府中，腿上的伤口已经不疼了，只是他刚一踏进府府邸，看门的小奴便叫起来：“少主！少主回来了！”

景光暗自一惊，才想起来自己现在的境况有多糟糕——看来父亲大人已经发现了他溜出府的这件事了。既然被发现了，他也就躲不掉了，被几个家仆提着带到了主屋去。主屋里已经有几个平日里伺候他的女婢和乳娘跪着了，他不过刚刚站稳，父亲大人的木棍就敲在了他的腿上，景光吃痛叫起来，直直地跪在了地上。

那晚父亲大人自然大发雷霆，让他在主屋外的院子里跪了一夜，第二日抄书二百遍，还连着克扣了伺候自己的女婢和乳娘几个月的月钱。

这次之后景光便再也没机会偷偷跑出去了，但那天夜晚发生过的一切仿佛一个美丽却遥不可及的梦，他不断回想起这段往事，觉得一切都是真实的，可如此美丽温柔的人竟让他又感觉到了虚幻。那个人是谁，从哪里来，又为什么要帮助他。他有无数无数个问题想要从那个神秘人身上找到答案，他多么想再见到他一次，哪怕就一次也能让他知道那天的美好都不止是他的幻想。

终于在景光十三岁的那年，他被允许外出了。

他的内心急切地想要找到那个人，三年的等待让他的内心生长了一种思念的花。无论是名字还是身世，他都一律不知道，为了尽快找到那个人，景光几乎是每天只要一有空就会去当年他们一起漫步回府的那条小路上散步。无论春夏秋冬，雪阳雷雨，渐渐的，在这条小路上散步已经成为了景光的习惯，可是他想找的那个人还是没有出现。

这条僻静的羊肠小道成了景光最遗憾又最美丽的心事，可无论怎样他都期待着总有一天能再度与那个人相见。


	2. 第二卷

第二卷

不知道名字，也不知道身世，更是不知道住址。那个人在孤独可怕的夜晚出现，留下美丽纤细的柔情后消失。景光暗中四处打听他的踪迹，却是一点消息也没有，这个人像是从来不存在于醍醐，人间的一切都无他的痕迹。

那是深秋之夜，十四岁的醍醐景光又一次独自一人走在了那条记忆中的小道上。现在的他已经不是四年前那个因为划伤了腿而慌张无措大声哭泣的小孩子了，他是醍醐的少主，未来的醍醐景光大人，承载着父亲大人满满的期望，聚集了子民们期盼的目光。他现在是一名优秀的醍醐继承人，尽管长久以来他都与父亲大人疏离，但父亲大人的冷漠又残酷的教育也的确让他过早成熟起来。当其他同龄人还在山间捉蚂蚱的时候，他就必须要握着刀战胜父亲大人手下最勇猛的将士，还要在夫子面前滔滔不绝自己的治国之道。后来，至十三岁开始能出门时，他便要不时要在醍醐内四处巡视，体恤民情。大多数时候他都不一定能碰上什么事，但偶尔在领地里走一走还是能有许多新发现。他在城中发现许多破败的神祠，又总在这这些神祠旁的不远处发现香火不断的新祠。去新祠参拜的大多是些年轻的青壮年，而那破败的神祠内也只是偶尔有一两个老人家会去参拜祈求家人的平安健康。景光自然是知道的，这一切让他想起了童年时关于祖父大人与父亲大人的回忆。拆掉了不再庇佑子民的百鬼神祠，转而建起力量更加强大的鬼神之祠，这一切到底是对的还是错的呢？景光不知道，他对于神灵与信仰向来没有过多的追求，倘若真神衰亡，鬼神兴起，那么在现在这样的环境下，祈求力量更强大的那一方的保佑的确是最明智的选择，无可厚非。

今天是如往常一样的日子，他从醍醐巡查回来并没有发现什么异样，便是借口练剑支走了自己身旁的两名护卫，慢慢散步到了这条隐秘的小道。他这一年几乎天天都会到这里来散步，最开始或许满怀着再一次相遇的期待，可这样的期待逐渐被时间冲淡，现在他来到这里只是出于习惯。这里僻静又美丽，很适合思考与散心。

此时已经快要天黑，寒冷的肃杀之风伴着美丽的夕阳余晖交缠着，让景光不禁有些心不在焉，他开始慢慢往醍醐府的方向走去。

可就在他抬头的一瞬间，他的目光敏锐捕捉到了这万籁无声的寂静黄昏中一丝悠悠的柔和光亮。景光的心猛地被揪起来，几乎无法呼吸。那无数次无数次在他最美好的梦中出现的场景，美丽柔和的灯火和寒冷肃杀的秋日黄昏，他仿佛回到了四年前的那个夜晚。  
容不得景光过多的考虑，他几乎是下意识地抬脚奔向那一点忽明忽暗的柔光，直至终于亲手抓住了那人瘦弱的背影才慢慢缓了一口气。

这不是假的，这不是假的。

景光心中有着按捺不住的欣喜与意外，这大概就是他心中最期待的那一刻。

“我们又见面了。”

那人转过头来望着他，露出了毫不意外的眼神和淡淡的笑容。

“你还记得我吗？记得我吗？”

景光的心快要跳出来了，与朝思暮想的人重逢是一件如此愉悦又美妙的事，于是在这一瞬间他忘掉了所有礼仪，教书夫子教的什么“非礼无行”也全都抛在了脑后。他打量着这人，倒是发现这人的面容有些苍白，看上去略带病容，但其他的他竟是一点也没变，还是那身朴素宽大的和服，外面披着一件薄薄的羽织。不过这次景光倒是看清楚了，这人的衣服上绣着扶桑花，美丽的红色丝线像是霞光一般，虽然是如此简单的样式，却又像是最伟大的自然造物，如雾如云，泛着美丽的霞光，这便让这人像是从画里走出来的了。  
景光瞧见那人点了点头，方才发现自己的失态，连忙放开了对方，红着脸连说着“失礼了。”

这是他自那一晚以来第一次这么失态，尽管他自己还以为自己一定不会再像从前那样手足无措，但当他真正见到这个人的时候还是会因为心中的喜悦而失了方寸。

“无妨。”

那人微笑着摇了摇头，他温柔的目光倒是让景光有些不好意思了。  
“你也是这个方向吗？要不要一起走？”

景光怀着许些期许，不知为何他心中坚信着对方一定不会拒绝自己，所以他毫不意外地看见对方再次轻轻点了点头。景光下意识地伸出了手，那人温凉的手也轻轻握住了他因练剑而磨出细茧的手掌。

这条小路本来很长，可是与这人走在一起又变得那么短，景光又仿佛变回了十岁的模样，与这样温柔淡雅的人在月色下并肩漫步着，景光现在只想好好享受与他相处的每一分每一秒。

这次他终于想起来要询问对方的名字，关于名字的幻想，景光也在脑海中想过了千千万万次，这样儒雅温和的人，会有一个怎样的名字呢？

“我没有名字。”对方沉默了一下，从口中淡淡说出这句话，像是什么没什么大不了的事情。

“你，你怎么会没有名字？”景光被这样的回答呛了一下，他想过成千上万种可能，可就是没有想到这样的回答。

“我没有名字。”对方又坚定地重复了一遍，转过头看着景光，眼中流露出少有的疑惑， “名字很重要吗？”

“当然很重要！没有名字我该叫你什么呢？”景光也也没料到这人似乎是不解风情，看对方的眼神又不像是故意的。他此时只觉得这人越发神秘，浑身上下都充满了谜团，转念一想如果这人是有什么苦衷而不能说出名字呢？也就没有再多问下去，只是想来想去还是应该有个什么称呼，不然自己之前设想的那些名字倒是都作废了。

那么，要怎么称呼呢？

景光的目光忽然停留在了他们牵在一起的双手，感受着一种不可言说的温柔又纯净的情感。那是一种远比情爱甘美，又远比溺爱高尚的爱，隐晦却不低贱，亲和却高雅。

他的耳边忽然缓缓传来乳母低吟的摇篮曲，他想到了那位只在传说故事中出现的天神。

“我以后叫你百鬼，可以吗？”

这几乎是不假思索的脱口而出。

“好。”

对方也是想也不想的答应了，或许名字对他来说真的不重要。

景光头脑一热就随口说了出来，却也没想到那人接受得这么干脆，虽然到最后也没用上自己想的那些名字，但景光侧眼瞧了瞧那人温柔的眉眼，竟是觉得“百鬼”这位神明的名字与这人是十分相配的。

于是景光轻轻叫着他百鬼，百鬼便是不厌其烦地一声又一声轻轻回答他，这样的感觉让景光万分欣喜，每一次念出这个名字都有着小小的期待，随之又被一声声的回答用满足感填充起来。

小路这么短，等景光回过神来发现醍醐的府邸已经就在不远处了，这也意味着他即将要与百鬼分别，这次分别后又不知何时才能相见，景光连忙再一次拉住了百鬼的手腕。

“……我以后还可以到这里来找你吗？”他本想问问对方住在哪儿，问问对方的一切，可是这次相处的时间这么短，他也不过堪堪知道了名字，这个名字还只是景光临时称呼对方的“名字”。正因为考虑到了这一点，想到了对方或许有什么难言之隐，于是景光将已经到了嘴边的“你住在哪里？我来找你。”给吞了回去，又停顿半晌才算是委婉了一些。他并不贪心，只要还能再见到这个人无论怎样他都是满意的。

“可以。”百鬼点了点头，映着月光的眸里有一汪化不开的柔情。  
“不能骗我！撒谎的人要吞千针！”得到了肯定回答的景光像个小孩子一般，他用自己的小指勾住了百鬼的小指，又将他们的拇指印在一起，这就是一个立马生效的约定，谁也不可以打破。

“不骗你。”百鬼像是被景光突然的孩子气逗笑了，此前他虽然一直都是微笑着的，可这样的笑是不同的，是真正因为“愉悦”而展露的笑容，景光一时有些慌神，不可言说的感情将他的目光牢牢定在了百鬼那少有的愉悦的面容上，甚至让人看痴了。

百鬼仿佛是上天赐给景光的一般，他是如此得到神灵眷顾，遇见了百鬼，他几乎能从百鬼的身上找到自己曾经如此渴望的一切。是冷漠的父亲不曾给予的，是过早离世的母亲来不及给予的，是记忆逐渐淡去的祖父大人，是再也无法亲近的乳娘。这是他一直都渴望的爱与温柔，百鬼就这样毫不吝啬地给予他了。

再一次目送着提灯的纤细背影逐渐离去，景光感受着指尖残留的那股温柔又暧昧的气息，像是给予了水与阳光，他的心底发出小小的芽，让景光期待每一个明天的到来和每一次与百鬼的相遇。

百鬼果真是没有骗他的，自那以后景光每次去那条小路时便都能看见若隐若现的灯火，纤细的身影永远都在那个地方静静等候着，见他来了就会牵住他的手，露出淡淡的微笑。

景光几乎每天都会到这里来与他相见，无论晴天还是雨天。晴天时有漫天繁星与淡雅的圆月，如此漫步在蜿蜒的小路上令人心情舒畅；倘若是雨天又或者是雪天，百鬼就撑一把赤红的伞与景光并行，听着落雨飘雪施施而行也别有一番风趣雅致。

最开始相处景光难免会紧张，他每天都会整理好自己再与百鬼见面，他不想自己在百鬼面前看起来还像是个什么都不懂的小孩子，他想让百鬼知道自己是成熟可靠的大人，他可以好好保护一方国土，也可以好好保护百鬼。他不知道百鬼是不是已经注意到了这一点，来自他内心强大的想要变得成熟可靠的愿望。只是每次他望着百鬼的双眼就好似沉入了柔软甜蜜的梦，他可以在这里尽情放纵自我，而永远都会有人包容他的这一切。景光克制着自己不去产生那些软弱的情感，百鬼只是握着他的手，眼中似乎有着不解。

他看透了景光的心事，用温柔诱导他将烦恼和困惑全都吐露而出，以为这样景光就会从厚重的心事中解脱出来，可他不了解小小的少年拥有一颗怎样复杂的心。百鬼好像知道景光的一切，又好像什么都不知道，景光的感情对他来说太过复杂，他又怎么能想到景光所期待的和内心呈现的是不可解的矛盾，就像是他期望景光在他面前的模样与景光呈现出来的模样其实差的远了。

后来景光就对于表达自己的情感这件事不再那么抗拒了，这样的感染是潜移默化的，和百鬼的相处让他逐渐发现自己所展露出来的模样其实没有关系，想要得到爱也好，包容也好，这都是百鬼会满足他的。百鬼没有把他当成小孩子看，却也并不是一个成熟的大人，所以他要做的仅仅是展露出真实的自己。倘若在可以依赖的人面前也涂上一层伪装，那世间也没有一个可以包容他的地方了。景光想要的不过是认可，认可他作为醍醐的少主这一身份，也要认可他这么多年以来一直努力压抑的情感，于是在这个时候，百鬼回应了他的情感，百鬼认可了他，将爱和包容一并给了他，这就是为什么百鬼总是能看穿他，让他真正面对自己的内心，这也是为什么景光如此享受与百鬼相处的每一刻。

百鬼和其他任何人都不一样，百鬼是很特殊的，他可以是温柔善解人意的倾听者，和他在一起像是被看透了一生，但有时候景光又觉得百鬼在某些方面无知得可怕。百鬼不是完美的，他是千万无法用语言诉说的美好拼凑起来的，因为是拼凑起来的，所以那些无法严丝合缝拼接起来的地方是美丽的一片空白，成了那些完美的缝隙。只要有人发现他，那么任何人都可以往这些空白的地方上涂上任何颜色。即使是至恶至脏的颜色，如果沾染在百鬼身上，那也是无法言说的美感。百鬼如此美好，美好得让人觉得触碰他都是一种亵渎，可百鬼的模样又像是诱惑着人去触碰，为他带去肮脏的色彩，他无知，这样的无知正成就了他的无可替代。景光甘愿因为这无可替代的幻觉沉沦，因为别人没有发现的宝藏在内心狂喜不已。

十六岁时，景光就已经比百鬼高出了小半个头，这两年来百鬼总是一脸病容，身子也颇有些孱弱，但每次他问起百鬼是不是染了什么不易医好的病，要不要请醍醐的名医来看看时，百鬼总是笑着回答不必的。现在百鬼已经不需要再牵着他的手了，而是景光主动拉着百鬼的手。这两年几乎是每日的相处让景光已经离不开眼前之人了，他的手掌将对方的手掌包裹在其中，感受那令人感到惬意的体温，百鬼仿佛降落于世轻飘飘的精灵，一不留神稍微看不见好像就会马上溜走，所以景光要牢牢抓住这双手，扣住他的十指，让他无法离开自己。百鬼依旧是景光所熟悉的百鬼，春秋寒暑，他的模样似乎永远不会改变，在四季景色这条不变的小路上手执一盏明灯等候着他。现在比起醍醐府邸，在百鬼身边的时候才更让景光有了“家”的感觉。

初识时景光以为百鬼是知天下事晓七分情理三分心事的天赐之人，可后来与百鬼相处的这些日子又觉得百鬼像是什么都不懂的稚嫩之童。他知晓人之爱，却不知爱之深至恨之切；他明白恨之痛，却不了此乃爱欲令其生；他行走于凡世俗尘，又没沾一点烟火之气；他已是万事万晓，也是万事不晓。

所以当景光说起了醍醐的祭典，百鬼也听出了几分趣味，景光也没有问他为什么没有听说过醍醐的祭典，毕竟醍醐已经有好多年都没有举办过祭典了。在景光很小的时候，他对热闹的祭典还有些印象，人们抬着小小的神祠，周围都是跳舞的人，还有卖花灯与和果子的集市。祭典是为了祭拜守护世间和平的百鬼天神，因此当父亲大人成为醍醐的领主之后祭典也就被取消了。现在算来也大概有八年没举办过祭典了，这次举办祭典的要求还是父亲大人提出来的，这也让景光不免觉得有些奇怪，不过醍醐内要举办这么热闹的祭典也不是一件坏事，现在的他成为了成熟可靠的大人，如果能和百鬼一起去看就真的太好了。

“我从没去过，往常也只是瞧着热闹罢了，若是同你一起去，我心中便是十分欢喜的。”

夏末的蝉鸣声不合时宜响起来，在湿热的空气中百鬼侧过头望着他，似乎蒙上水雾的眸子里有着说不清道不明的情感，像是在期待什么。这样的双眼景光是第一次见了，他的心脏都漏跳了一拍，这人只不过是说着寻常就会说的话，在景光听来却比甜蜜的情话还要好听。

祭典开始的时间是明晚，两人将小指勾在一起，约定明晚还是在这里见面，醍醐的祭典热闹非凡，虽然景光之前也去过几次，但终究比不上与在意之人一起看的感觉。


	3. 第三卷

景光攥紧了手中的缰绳，骑在马背上的他心不在焉。

一切不应该是这样的，或许早一些他可以溜出去，就像以前那样，溜出去找到百鬼，和他一起共度祭典。

可他现在骑在马背上，前面是冷漠的父亲大人，周围是父亲大人得力的手下，人群围在道路两旁，大声欢呼着，仿佛他们醍醐一族才是这场祭典要祭拜的神明。

时间回到两个时辰前，景光早早换好了衣服准备出门赴约，一想到自己将会和心爱的百鬼度过这场庆典他的心就止不住怦怦跳起来。可就在他准备出门的那个时刻，他被叫去了父亲大人的书房，得知自己将会在今晚的祭典上被派去护卫神祠。

景光知道的，护卫神祠是个借口，那么小的一个小神祠能有什么值得护卫的呢？他大可以违抗父亲大人的命令，从以前那条经常走的小道穿过去，找到百鬼，然后和百鬼一起去看期待已久的祭典。

可是他犹豫了，景光望着父亲大人冷漠的双眼，他颤抖着，没办法违抗父亲大人的命令。所以他只是沉默着，犹豫着，没有勇气拒绝，也没有勇气逃走，最后还是来到了这里，听从父亲大人的命令，护卫着小小的神祠。

这和以往的祭典都不同，这样的祭典太不正常了。以醍醐领主尊贵的身份竟然要亲自“护卫”神祠，更何况以往的祭典都只是让几个有力气的男子抬着神祠游城罢了，今日的祭典怎么会要所谓“护卫”？没有了热闹的舞蹈，也没有卖花灯与和果子的小摊，只有在大路周围围成一堵墙的人们。这到底是什么祭典呢？这不符合常理的，死气沉沉的祭典。

不过景光现在最担心的还是百鬼。祭典已经开始了，他因为自己的懦弱而没有赴约，百鬼还在那个地方孤零零地等着不会赴约的他吗？百鬼明明是这么期待能和自己一起来看祭典，可是他自己却失约了，而且这样的祭典也根本不是他们所想的那样美丽热闹，究竟是哪里错了，是他一开始向百鬼提出了这次的庆典错了？还是他没有勇气去赴约错了？总而言之，这的确都是他的错了。

现在的景光最渴望的事莫过于能立马去到百鬼的身边，无论怎么样，他都不希望百鬼因为他而伤心难过，可这也不过是他的渴望而已。

现在他是什么心情呢，自责，懊悔，不甘，甚至是愤怒。所有的这一切的来源，是百鬼。他想要见到百鬼，一眼也好，这样的失约百鬼会生气吗？会不会再也不想见到他？对他说着“我对你很失望”那样离他而去吗？这样的可能性让他的心都被吊起来了，更让他觉得如芒刺背，如坐针毡。

景光胡思乱想着，见不到百鬼和他自己的懦弱无能让他心烦意乱，他看着周围熙熙攘攘的人群和前方父亲大人的背影感到无比胸闷难受，于是他抬起头想要呼吸一下新鲜空气，于是就在这个瞬间，他看见了那个他一直渴望见到的身影。

瘦瘦小小的百鬼就站在那边的小山上，清冷的月光透过层层树叶的巨大阴影，轻柔包围住了那个寂寞孤独的身影。他似是察觉到了自己的失约，于是就这样安静地立于小山上的巨树下，目光追随着被人群簇拥起来的他与神祠，像小石子落于水中那样孤寂。

景光认出来这是他们的秘密小路所在的小山，看着那样的百鬼，他又什么都说不出来了，瘦瘦小小的身影就这样深深映在他的脑海里，他的内心为之震动，为之自责，为之羞愧，他甚至已经能感受到百鬼的目光中所包含的失望与难过的情绪，这都快要彻底淹没他了。

很快，随着他们队伍的前进，那个小小瘦弱的身影慢慢消失在了景光的视线中，只是他已经忘不掉了，他的心被焚烧着，这要人命的祭典什么还有多久才能结束呢？于是他就呆坐在马背上浑浑噩噩地磨耗着时间，仿佛都失去了对时间的感知，当他终于回过神来时，祭典已经结束了。景光一时也想不起来刚刚发生了些什么，见围着他们的人群逐渐散去，差不多只剩下了几个侍卫和走在前面的父亲大人，于是他连忙叫了一声父亲大人，可也没等他说些什么，父亲就已经知道了。

“你还有什么事要去办吗？”

“是的，儿臣……”

“不必多言，去吧，早点回府。”

这是景光第一次见识到了父亲大人的慷慨。他以为自己的请求一定会被严厉驳回，说不定还会被父亲大人骂一顿，所以当父亲大人准许了他无理的请求时，景光犹豫了，他愣在原地，直到父亲大人不耐地低声催促他时他才反应过来，说了一句儿臣告退，便立马驱着马向一旁的小路而去。

“要跟上吗？”

一旁的侍卫低低地问。

“不用了，让他好好享受吧。”

醍醐领主抬头看了看今夜的圆月，觉得许久没见过如此明亮的月光，不由得心情也畅快了些。

因为察觉到了父亲大人许些的不对劲，景光虽然焦急却也没有失了魂，他走了相反方向的小路，将马停在河边，然后又从自己熟知的近路绕回了秘密的小道。他不知道百鬼是不是还在那里等候着，于是他加快了脚步。夜色漆黑，他的华服被尖锐的树枝划破，裸露的皮肤也被扎出好几个血口子，可是他没有停下脚步，借着今夜无比明亮的月光，匆匆赶向他已经深深映在脑海里的那个地点。

当那微弱的摇曳灯火模模糊糊出现在他前方时，景光的衣服已经被刮得不成样，身体上的血口子也是一道接着一道。

“百鬼——”

景光拼命喊出了那个名字，背对着他的瘦弱身躯才缓缓转过身。今夜的百鬼身着茜色和服，上面用鬱金绣了美丽的扶桑，外披一件素白的褂，提着一盏银朱的灯。那样的百鬼看上去格外温柔，却又格外寂寞。百鬼静静站在那里看着他，眼中瞧着还是那样的柔情眷恋，却又多了几分煯煯的悲。

悲伤，悲戚，悲凉。

还有慈悲。

“你来了。”于是百鬼对他露出了一个微笑，又有平时的温柔，又有难以遮掩的悲伤，或许叫“柔悲”会合适一些。

景光一时又被这样的笑容撼动了，既动于百鬼的温柔，又动于其温柔下掩盖的悲戚。他慢慢走过去，望着那双眼，还是自愧不已，“我来晚了。”

“无事，我明白你的缘由。”百鬼还是主动牵起了他的手，表示自己并不介怀。“你今夜的模样我也看见了，很是威风神气。”

所以百鬼那时是看见他了的，那时他正被所有人簇拥着，接受他们崇拜又期待的眼神，而百鬼就站在这里，看着他的一切。得到了心爱之人的肯定，景光自然是欣喜的，可是现在他更在乎的是百鬼的感受。景光知道百鬼心中不可能对此没有感觉，只是他不愿意对他流露出来而已。

“你心中可怨我？怨我不顾约定将你丢下这么久？”他小心翼翼地问，一边不自觉抓紧了百鬼的手，害怕他就此抽身离去。

“见你许久不来，不知为何心中泛起了不一样的情绪，见不到你总是放不下心来，”百鬼停顿了一下，眼中似光流转，“现在想来，或许是有些怨的。”

“你……”

“见着你就不怨了。”百鬼想了想，“毕竟今晚月色很美。”

景光说不出话了，百鬼的话语总是在他心尖上最柔软的地方轻柔抚过，一切的负面情绪总能在百鬼的安抚下消失得无影无踪。

这就是他的百鬼啊，是他放在心尖上的人。

景光看着银芒洒入那双颇为寂寞的眼眸，似乎是闪烁着欢欣，百鬼尚且不明白这种感情，纯洁如净水那样的他也在不知不觉中染上了凡尘的颜色，说起来像是被景光挽留在世间的精灵，但只有景光明白，他望着此刻这双眷恋的眼，想起自己六年前也是在如此美丽的月光下，被这样一双温柔的眼眸所捕获。他才更像是陷入了深沉海水的鱼，被这样眼神所撒下的网而网住，便再也无法从中逃出。

“……趁着祭典还没有结束，”景光也露出一个笑容，只是这样的笑容颇有些因为自责与愧疚而透露出的苦涩，“我们再去看一看吧？”他想要尽量补偿百鬼，既然两人约定好了一起来看今天的祭典，那么至少趁祭典还没有完全结束，他想要兑现自己的诺言。

百鬼轻轻抚摸他手上的伤口，似乎已经不太疼了，他望了一眼不远处灯火明亮的残剩祭典，眼中似乎有着一丝犹豫，但他还是慢慢点了点头，“可以的。”

虽然两个人可以一起骑着马在这样的月色下散步，但因为害怕父亲的手下会跟过来，所以为了不吸引注意，景光还是带着百鬼慢慢步行前往祭典举办的地点，所幸这之间的路程很短，他们借着月光牵着手，不久之后就到了。

祭典的仪式已经完毕，熙攘的人群散去不少，但还是有许多摊贩带着商品分散在巨大的仪式举行地，不少人会在此驻足看看美丽的花灯，虽然没有很热闹的氛围，却依然有许多人在这里消遣着时间。人不算多也不算少，不至于没有人没有了祭典的气氛，也不至于人太多嘈杂无比，现在的环境就很适合他和百鬼参加祭典，景光很喜欢这样拉着百鬼的手享受独属于他们的时刻。

各种形状的花灯散发着温暖的光亮，小孩子拉着父母吵着要糖吃，有些或是几个没跟着父母的孩子就三两成群用凑来的零花钱买来好看的花灯欢呼雀跃，兴奋不已。这里有新婚燕尔的年轻夫妇，有头发花白牵着孙儿孙女来的老人家，有提着花灯面颊泛红的少女，也有朝气蓬勃皮肤黝黑的少年。小小的祭典可以看见人间百态，男女老少，无论是谁都拥有着如此鲜活的生命，仿佛美丽的火焰一般热烈燃烧着。身为醍醐未来的领主，景光自然对这样的景象十分满意，这就是他们醍醐的国土，这就是他的子民，他们醍醐一族将这里治理得很好，这一片景象就是他的自豪和骄傲所在。

这也是他想带百鬼参加祭典的原因之一，他想让百鬼也看一看这样美丽的景象，让百鬼看看如此富饶和平的醍醐领地，他想让百鬼为他骄傲。景光悄悄偏头看见了百鬼柔和的侧颜，发现了百鬼的双眼有着美丽灯火的倒影，虽然百鬼还是如以前那样淡雅微笑着，但是景光还是从百鬼身上看见了慈悲的欣喜，百鬼果然是喜欢这样的场景的，面色似乎红润了几分，手心的温度也很是温暖。温暖的庆典，温暖的人，还有温暖的光亮，这一切都让百鬼看上去更加朦胧美丽了。在灼灼的灯火中，他仿佛一个虚幻的影子，只要景光伸手去触碰，他就会立马消失了。可是生机勃勃的祭典又让百鬼多了几分凡尘的“俗”，以前的百鬼在清冷的月光下是如此圣洁纯美 ，飘然若仙；今日的百鬼便是在凡世俗尘的烟火下，少了几分美好得无法触及的神圣，又多了几分景光很是喜欢的风尘。在景光眼中，祭典的喧闹和各样的人都已经消失了，辉耀灯火，明艳锦服，华美景色，热闹祭典，无论是什么都比不上他旁边这位绝美之人，景光怀着一丝一丝的窃喜，小心翼翼地将眼前的一幕幕收藏在了心底。

可是景光没有看见那藏于欣喜慈悲之下的寂寞和无法可言的悲伤，在这样欢喜的祭典上，百鬼悲伤着，感到了寂寞，而这一切都是景光不曾察觉到的。

直到最终人都差不多散去了，剩下最后几个小摊贩也在收拾东西了，景光看着百鬼眼尾的一抹红，不知为何想到了甘美的糖果，于是他趁着最后一个摊贩收拾好东西前，掏钱买下了看上去形状可爱的和果子送给了百鬼。

“尝一尝吧，很甜的。”景光自己也买了一个，他试着尝了一口，发现了甜蜜的惊喜，虽然口感比不上醍醐府里的高级和果子，但是这样的味道有樱花的清香，之后还有弥漫在口中淡淡的回甘，不是让人惊艳的甜品，但很让人舒服。

“甜？”百鬼轻轻重复了一遍，看着景光的模样带着一丝好奇微微张开嘴咬了一小口 他咀嚼得很慢很慢，应该是在慢慢品尝。“甜。”他又轻轻重复了一遍，脸上露出满足的表情。“ ‘甘’ 原来就是这样。”

景光看见了百鬼满足的表情，知道了百鬼很喜欢这款和果子的味道，想着家中前几日来了一位做和果子的名厨，便是想着下次再见百鬼时给他带些来。

祭典已经结束了，周围也已经没人了。于是两人又是如此慢慢回到那条熟悉的小道，景光绕远路找回了自己的马，便和百鬼像往常一样在醍醐府邸的不远处告别。其实景光很想在某天送百鬼回家，不过如果像最开始他猜测的那样百鬼有什么难言之隐的话，那么送他回家也是不妥的。

虽然的确是有些晚了，但是他最终还是和百鬼一起参加了祭典，今天对于景光来说是无比美好的一天，他将百鬼放进了心里的最深处，也将这一天锁进了自己珍贵的回忆中。

他向百鬼道别，百鬼看着他，头一次没有在道别后转身离去，他只是看着景光，用手摸了摸他的脸颊。这样亲昵的动作让景光颇为不适应，可他又惊喜于百鬼对他做出的如此暧昧的动作，他没有躲开，百鬼的手很温暖很温柔，像极了模糊记忆中母亲大人的手。

“景光，要照顾好自己，平安健康的活着。”百鬼说。

景光被这样突如其来的一句话弄得有些头晕，他不知道百鬼为什么要跟他说这些，心爱之人亲昵的举动让他喘不过气来。百鬼为什么会如此关心自己呢，今日的百鬼和往常都不太一样了，这样的感觉很奇怪，但景光并不讨厌，反而希望百鬼可以多对他做一些这样亲昵的举动。

可是也没有等景光将疑惑问出口，百鬼就已经提着灯走远了，留给景光的又只有那个纤细的背影，不知为何，这次的景光格外想要冲上去抱住那个瘦瘦小小的寂寞身影，有一种不去拥抱不去诉说心意就一定会后悔的感觉，可是最终景光还是没有这么做，他只是站在原地，目送百鬼逐渐离去。回想起百鬼刚刚认真的眼神，景光突然感到了一丝慌乱，他的脑海里飘过了一些不太美好的想象，可又很快安慰自己这是错觉。

与百鬼在一起的每一天都不过食髓知味，景光想要不断重复每一天，在将来的每一天也是如此，他期盼着每一天都能像今晚这样宁静可人，或许和百鬼在一起的每一天都是美好的回忆。他不能接受脑海里那些可怕的想象，决定回府好好睡一觉。

只要一觉醒来，明天他还能见到百鬼，一想到这里他就止不住地期待着每一个明天的到来。


	4. 第四卷

第二日景光醒来之后头还有些晕，回想起昨天不可思议的一幕幕又觉得仿佛一切都只是一个梦，可是百鬼的手掌轻轻抚摸他的脸颊那样的触感和温度又这么真实。景光平日里只想着要快些起来用早膳，今日里偏想着昨夜和往常全然不一样的百鬼，身上的着物也好，亲昵温柔的动作也好，昨夜里的百鬼是那么温情又亲近，不似从前的他，虽温柔却终究像是高高在上遥不可及的那般无法靠近，这让景光心中不禁有些窃喜，于是便是过了半天都还沉浸在昨夜美好的回忆中，直到门外一直等候着的小厮催促了两声“醍醐大人还在等着您。”景光才从昨夜美好的回忆中不情愿地抽离出来。

他倒是想起来了，今日小厮来叫醒自己的时候有提到过父亲今日会与自己一同享用早膳，所以让自己早起了。不过以往父亲大人都会比自己早起一个时辰，和自己用膳也根本不在同一时间，今日突然提出要和自己共同用膳，看来是有什么要紧事要同自己说才是。

这样想着，景光也不敢怠慢，这还是他从八岁之后第一次同父亲大人共用早膳，不知道有什么要紧事，提早了一个时辰就被叫醒的感觉让他昏沉沉又忍不住因为未知的“要紧事”而多了一丝紧张。

更衣洗漱完毕后，景光就跟着小厮来到了用膳的内室，父亲大人端坐在主位上像是已经有了一段时间，只是这次的早膳仿佛有些不对劲，一个平日里就帮父亲向鬼神祭祀的鬼婆也在这个房间里，她佝偻着身子安静立在一旁，花白的头发垂下看不清她的脸，不过这的确不是幻觉，今日他和父亲大人的早膳中来了景光意想不到的一个人。这鬼婆出现在这里确实很奇怪，难道是父亲大人把她叫来的吗，那么父亲大人又为什么要让她待在这里？景光看着父亲的脸色也不敢发问，忙向父亲大人请了安后坐上了自己的位置。父亲大人稍微点了点头，一旁的侍女就将今日的早膳呈了上来。

今日的早膳跟平常一样，不过是些稀薄的菜粥和几根腌萝卜，看着每日都一样的早膳，景光不禁又回想起昨夜品尝的和果子。虽然只是普通人家做出来的粗糙点心，却不知为何异常甜美，那样的味道像在景光口中生了根，望着桌上的膳食便是觉得索然无味，一时之间连筷子也不想动了。

“怎的？饭菜不合口味吗？”父亲大人看他的模样发问。

“不，没有。”听到了父亲大人的问话，景光慢慢缓和过来，一只手端好了稀薄的菜粥，另一只手拿起了筷子夹起了腌萝卜开始用膳。

这里除去了伺候的侍女还有立在一旁的鬼婆，剩下的便只有他和父亲大人了。之前祖父大人尚在时，坐在主位上的便是祖父大人，父亲大人便坐在他的旁边，若是母亲大人不曾离去，恐怕会同年幼的胞弟一起坐在他的对面。现在的这个场合太过冷清了，那鬼婆仿佛也一直盯着他要盯穿他的背一样，让景光很不自在。不知道父亲大人要同他商量些什么事，这样诡异的场景让景光颇有些不知所措，只能慢慢喝着粥等待父亲大人开口。

“景光，你怎么看如今醍醐之局面？”父亲大人已经享用完毕了早膳，景光也放下了碗筷，既然父亲大人向自己提问了，那是必定不能怠慢的。

“儿臣认为，如今醍醐尚且繁荣，有良田美池之属，天无降灾，人无祸害，百姓得以安居乐业，这自然是父亲大人的功劳。”景光恭敬地回答。

可是父亲看了他一会儿，脸上没什么表情。

“还有呢？”

父亲大人是看出来了的，他心中还有没说完的话，这几句话在父亲看来不是什么要紧的事，他的目的根本就不是景光的赞美和恭敬。  
“是，请恕儿臣无礼。”景光沉默了一下，“儿臣认为，醍醐的繁荣目前只是暂时的。如今虽无天灾人祸，但妖物肆虐，国土不安，纵有良田美池也经不起到处作恶的妖魔鬼怪的破坏。”景光看了一眼父亲大人的脸色，并没有看出什么不满，于是便松了一口气继续说了下去“此外，正是因为妖魔鬼怪在作祟，凡间一片生灵涂炭，民不聊生，无论哪个国家都只会在妖物的侵扰下越发穷苦贫寒，领主会侵袭其他国家，战争会导致所有国家的百姓都陷入苦不堪言的生活。而在这样的穷山恶水中，普通百姓成为恶霸强盗的可能性也就越大，依儿臣所见，照这样的情况下去，未来天下将会成为乱世，倒时候无论是再繁荣的国家都免受不了战争与灾难的侵蚀。”

“不错，你说的很好。”没想到父亲大人竟然露出了罕见的笑意，“你是未来我醍醐之主，你会怎么做？”

“尽领主之责，战争来临便迎敌作战，灾难侵袭便赈灾救民，即使处于乱世也要扬我醍醐之名。”

“保证醍醐内百姓能安居乐业，不愁吃穿与天灾人祸，这是醍醐一族的使命，无论用什么样的手段只要能达到这一目的，便是不愧对醍醐之名。”

景光听出了父亲大人语气中对自己的赞许，霎那间觉得有些不可思议，他是第一次得到了父亲大人的肯定，倒是让他有些不知所措。

“景光，你今年也有十六岁了。”景光的不知所措也没有持续多久，父亲大人就再发话了，景光正襟危坐，看起来父亲要开始说那件“要紧事”了。

“朝仓国向我们送来了宣战书，开战时间就在一个月后。”听到父亲大人这样说景光也不觉得奇怪。他几个月前就从来到醍醐的浪人那里听说过了，如今的天下已经开始有了“乱世之象”，不少领主已经因为领土内资源的匮乏与自己的野心开始了连续不断的战争，前段时间他也听说过朝仓国的领主在到处收兵买马招募武士，现在想来醍醐之国也是在种种迹象中准备开始迎接乱世的到来。“你今年的岁数正合适，这次的战斗便交由你去统领吧，你迟早要开始面对这一切，就让我看看自己的儿子是否够资格成为一名合格的醍醐领主。”

景光根本就无法推脱，实际上，他也一直渴望着能有上战场的机会去证明自己，不过事出突然，他也一时之间没有想到父亲会如此直接地将此事宣布出来。他的脑海中此刻浮现出了百鬼的面容，原来从昨晚开始的那股不安便是预示着今日的到来，百鬼仿佛是早就知道了他会上战场一样，昨夜的柔情和许多的依依不舍便是与他的道别和嘱咐。景光回想着昨夜的一切，就算他是如此渴望着在父亲面前表现自己，如此渴望着要成为醍醐优秀的领主，就在此时也犹豫着。

这一去也不知多久才能归来，百鬼还在这里等他，明明才与他相处了两年，现在又是如此煎熬而漫长的等待，他能不能坚持住呢？

“景光，你还在犹豫什么？胆小懦弱之人不配冠以醍醐之姓。”父亲大人严厉的话语猛的击在景光的心上，他抬头看着父亲的眼中的深邃，“难道说还有你放心不下的地方吗？”

“不，没有。”景光连忙回答，潜意识中他并不想让父亲大人察觉到百鬼的存在，所以他一直小心翼翼隐藏着自己和百鬼往来的痕迹。父亲大人是个危险的人，如果让他知道百鬼的存在很有可能会发生不堪设想的后果。

“那你已经没有什么可犹豫的了，今日便出发吧。”父亲大人的目光仿佛锐利的剑一般将他刺穿。

“……是，儿臣马上下去准备。”

景光行了一个礼，从用膳的内室退了出来，父亲大人那将他完全看透的目光让他直冒冷汗。现在他已经完全没有退路了，这不止是为了他自己，也是为了醍醐的荣耀。

虽然他的眼前还是会浮现那个提着灯看上去分外寂寞分外可怜的瘦弱背影，但他没有时间也没有精力再去思考有关百鬼的一切了。一想到百鬼他的心中就有一丝转瞬即逝的不安，就算只是那么一刹那，也足以令景光心绪不宁。只是现在不是想这些的时候，百鬼轻言细语的温柔嘱咐仿佛都已经刻在了他的心上，百鬼希望他平安健康，他也一定要平安回来见到百鬼。现在他需要专注于醍醐与朝仓的战事，一定要打赢这场仗，这也是他对百鬼的承诺。

醍醐与朝仓的战事已有一月有余，战争本来的时间并不长，但考虑到战争的前期准备工作大概就要花很长的时间了，景光一个多月前出发，花了大约半月的时间到了约定的交战地点，在此扎营并养精蓄锐，研究接下来要用到的战术。

醍醐景光之前不过是跟教书的夫子学过一些兵术，跟父亲大人的得力手下学过一些战斗的武术罢了，虽然他的表现的确可以算是优秀，但当他真正跨入战场的时候才明白之前学过的一切不过是纸上谈兵。作为这场战斗的主心骨，醍醐的未来领主，他既要做一个运筹帷幄的军师，又要亲自上战场统领士兵们战斗。当他第一次把刀捅入敌人的身体里时，热乎乎的血液溅上他的脸颊和盔甲，腥臭无比，纵使他很害怕，甚至害怕得都在发抖，害怕得握不住刀，但他还是必须用发抖的身体接二连三躲避着敌人的攻击并且了结他们的性命。在战场上待的久了，久而久之他对于夺取别人生命的这件事也就麻木了，他自己都数不清自己的手上沾染了多少人的鲜血，也记不清敌人的刀尖有多少次差点划到了他的眼睛，又或者划过他的脖颈，在军中生活的这段时间，就连景光每天夜晚的梦中都是敌人明晃晃的刀刃砍下他头颅的模样。

他总是被噩梦惊醒，但是当他从噩梦中醒来时眼前又总是浮现百鬼温柔的眉眼和他对自己的嘱咐：“平安健康的活着。”一旦想到这里，景光的心就会不可思议的平静下来，刚才的噩梦似乎也没有这么可怕了。百鬼是他能在战斗中坚持下去的最大动力。每次被噩梦惊醒之后他也睡不着了，于是这时候他总是披了一件大褂，点燃一盏悠悠的灯，开始给百鬼写信。在军中的时候，家书自然是少不了的，父亲大人的家书总是固定会隔一段时间寄来，信的内容简单至极，也就是普通的问候与战况如何这两句，多的便是一个字都不会再提，这是父亲大人向来对他的态度，于是景光给父亲大人的回信也只是简洁的一两句话就完毕，没有多余的字眼，更不会表达自己的什么感情，这样的信不像是家书，倒像是每隔一段时间就必须要做的例行公事。可是给百鬼写信就不一样了，大多数时候景光都不过是“近日可安好”“天寒记得添衣”“夜深露重”等无关紧要的平常问候，有时又实在想念得紧便会写上两句“今日夜不能寐，想来若是见你一面便能安心睡去”之类的云云，给百鬼写信他可以尽情吐露自己心中的难过与畅快。但不管究竟怎样，这些信终究只是他写下的信罢了，他从来没有将其寄出去过。想来他并不知道百鬼的住址，自己不知道应该把信都寄到哪里去，而且如今战争也进入了最紧张的阶段，每天都是排兵布阵和商量战术，他也完全抽不出空将其寄出去。这些信不比给父亲大人的家书，丢了遗失了便也没人管了，何况他周围的人也都是父亲大人的亲信，写的信无论是让谁去寄都是有很大风险的，景光不想冒这个险。因此景光从不把这些信寄出去，他每次写完信后都只是将其收起来，将自己对百鬼的思念一分一分一丝一丝好好折叠保存，待他平安回乡之时，再将这些军旅中的思念全部讲给百鬼听。他有预感不久后战争就要结束了，这是他人生的第一场战斗，他更要以最好的状态去迎接战斗的终局，因为醍醐不允许失败者，一旦他赢得了这场战斗，父亲大人将会对他刮目相看，百鬼也会对他展露美丽的欣喜的笑颜吧。

又是一个月过去，这场战争已经接近尾声了。虽然朝仓国的领主的确到处招兵买马，让他们士兵的人数增加了不少，但这些人不过都是些不入流的浪人或是朝仓从耕地里强行征用的农夫，人数是多了，不过这些人连刀怎么拿都不知道，何况也根本没有接受过什么正式的训练；而他们醍醐的军队训练有素，军规严明，对待父亲也是忠心耿耿，要在战场上夺取朝仓这群乌合之众的性命简直易如反掌。说到底，前几次的战斗只是清除了一些杂鱼，虽然他们醍醐的军队也有所损伤，但几乎不构成问题。此次与朝仓国的交锋最大的困难在于最后一场与朝仓国的精兵战斗，前几次的战斗消耗了他们不少人力物力，此次的交锋更是一场恶战，他要保证在自伤最低的情况下获得胜利，这里没有他犹豫的退路。最后的战斗他亲自带兵冲到最前方，很快适应了战斗的混乱后，他机械麻木地刺杀一个又一个敌人，他的大脑空空，精疲力尽挥动着手中的刀，只想着一定要回去，一定要平安健康地回去，他不会让父亲大人失望，更不会让百鬼失望，到后来连平日里被教导的那些战斗技巧和招式也不记得用了，只凭本能挥刀和躲闪，他将会活下来直到最后一刻，并带领这场战斗走向胜利。

而事实上，他也的确做到了，在人力物力都极度匮乏的状态下，他作为醍醐的主帅奋勇杀敌，在他的感染下所有的士兵也都拼命斩杀着敌军，导致敌军节节败退，这场景光第一次领军的战斗最终以醍醐的胜利和朝仓的败退而告终，景光长久以来的心惊胆战和噩梦也终于全部结束了，虽然此次战斗他也受了不少伤，但这与他内心的喜悦相比根本不值得一提。

这次的战斗已经结束了，景光也要带领剩余的军队回去了，只是伤兵还很多，就连他自己也还需要调养一阵，于是便又在原地驻留了半个月以调养身体。景光在调养几天后便是迫不及待提笔，先是写了一封例行公事的家书交给亲信寄给父亲大人，另一边他也写下了交给百鬼的信。他将此次上战场去的不安焦虑到最后取得胜利的狂喜激动全都写到了信上，接着便是伏在案上斟酌用词造句苦思冥想，耗了不知多少笔墨，从早晨日出一直到傍晚日落点上了油灯，最后在深夜打着呵欠才算写好了这封相思信。想着不久之后他就终于可以回去，他不敢肯定百鬼知道自己带兵出来打仗这件事，所以也不知道百鬼还会不会提着小灯在那里静静地等待着他。他的内心是渴望的，他希望百鬼在这几个月的时间中为他祈祷着，祈祷着他能平安归乡，也期望着百鬼依旧在那条小路上等着他，他有好多好多话要跟百鬼讲，他想将这些信在百鬼面前一封一封慢慢念出来，他想让百鬼知道他有多想念他，他就是他拼命活下来的最大动力。


	5. 第五卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第五卷

半个月的时间很短暂，但对于迫不及待想要见到百鬼的景光来说真的是太漫长了，他每一天都在期待着与百鬼重逢的那一天，想着见着他要说些什么话，想着百鬼见了他又会露出怎样的表情，他在心中排演了一万次和百鬼重逢的场景，这半个月仿佛被折成了两半，让他感觉比真正上战场的那两个多月还要漫长，这也比他真正踏入战场还要紧张不安。可是不管怎样，这漫长的半个月总算是过去了，就在景光一天一天的盼望中，一天一天的等待中，回城的日子悄悄来临。到了启程的那一天，景光趁天都还没亮就起了早，招呼士兵们收拾行李归乡，士兵之中也是有许多人在家乡中还有妻儿子女在等候，他们也是十分渴望归乡，于是对于景光天还没亮就出发的命令也并没有多少不满，毕竟对于他们来说，能早日回家见到自己的家人也并没有什么不好，回程的路途也还要将近半个月，能越早出发就能越早归乡。

这也是景光所想的，经历了战场上九死一生那样的境遇，无论是谁都会想要在第一时间见到自己最亲密的人。这将近三个月的时间以来，景光从未感觉到百鬼对他是如此重要，平常有难过的事有高兴的事有烦恼的事，只要向百鬼倾诉，他就能得到无限包容的爱意，百鬼永远是那样澄澈的白月光，照亮他阴暗的心底。这几个月离了百鬼，仿佛什么都无法说了，无论吃饭睡觉还是战场杀敌，也没有人能温柔的对他笑着轻抚他的脸颊了，不知不觉百鬼就已经成为他最亲密最信赖的人了。之前的他只是隐约觉得百鬼是他所喜爱愿意与之交心的人，经过这次的别离之后，他终于明白了，百鬼在他心中是无法替代的那一束光，所以他这次回去要找到百鬼，向他好好诉说心中的这一番情意。

景光在出发前写了一封家书寄给了父亲大人，说自己已经在归乡的路上，伤已经养的差不多了，望父亲大人不要担心记挂，儿臣不久后便可以平安归来。

在还有三四天便可以抵达醍醐的时候，父亲大人给景光寄来了回信，信的内容同样很简单，几句简单的关心，只有最后一句让景光放在了心上：“你既归来，我便主持庆典向鬼神祭祀，以保我醍醐永盛，此为你的庆祝仪式，也为我醍醐繁荣之基石。”

这句话让景光不禁有些不安，父亲大人前些月才刚举行完了祭典，为何这次又要向鬼神祭祀，既是要祭祀，又要用什么作为祭品？

景光向来对鬼神便是没有什么好感，何况这次是向他不安地源头——鬼神献祭祭品，父亲大人到底想要做什么景光无法理解，他的心头突然闯入百鬼柔和的笑颜，不安的感觉便在他心中扩大散开，如涟漪般回荡，让他不禁加快了归乡的脚步。

日夜兼程的赶路才总算是抵达了醍醐，甚至是比预想中的日子还要早了一天。景光带着军队走大路，他骑在马上，周围的民众看他归来的模样高兴地大喊着：“景光大人回来了！”有几个少女眼含秋波为他送了几支花，几位卖菜的卖鱼的大娘给他塞了一些鱼和菜，甚至是上次景光在庙会买过和果子的小摊贩也笑吟吟送了自己做的和果子。民众们赞扬与肯定的声音传达到了景光的心里，他知道经过此战后，醍醐的国民都已经将他视作未来领主的不二人选，平时鲜少能从别人那里获得肯定之声的景光不禁有些飘飘然。他设想过自己带着胜利的音讯回到醍醐时会得到大家的认同，却没想自己真的体验了这样的感觉后竟然会有些上瘾。当然，所有人中，他最渴望获得的是父亲大人的认同，他想要亲耳听见父亲大人对他说“你做的很好”，或者亲眼看见父亲大人露出欣慰又赞扬的笑容。

还有百鬼，百鬼会摸摸他的头对他说“真了不起”，“景光是可靠的大人”这样的话，那么百鬼会不会愿意依赖他，会不会愿意与他一同守护醍醐的繁荣？想到这些，景光忍不住稍稍捂紧了放在胸口的和果子，他得快点把这样的甘美滋味分享给百鬼才行，可是突然他又想到父亲大人跟他提到的“鬼神祭祀”，心中悄然回响起了不安之音。

他得赶快回府才行。

景光骑着马率领军队回到了醍醐的府邸，大门口便是父亲大人的亲信安静立在一边。景光一下马，亲信便走过来露出礼节的笑容：“恭喜少爷，贺喜少爷，初次带兵打仗便胜利回归，少爷年轻有为，英勇无比，今后我醍醐由少爷带领必定会迈入繁荣之道。”景光对于下人的谄媚倒是不讨厌，不过他不喜欢浪费时间，既然是父亲大人的亲信亲自过来迎接自己，那必定是父亲大人找自己有事的，“父亲大人要吩咐我什么？”亲信收敛了脸上的笑容，“醍醐大人正在书院等着少爷，要少爷一回府便直接去找他。”

景光也明白了，沉思片刻挥了挥手让士兵们解散在军营好好休息，自己又拍了拍身上的尘土——父亲大人向来是爱整洁的，示意亲信在前方带路，他便跟着亲信一路走到了书院。

书院里熏着父亲大人最爱用的香，父亲大人端坐在案旁批阅着今日的公文，熏香的味道淡雅清新，却让景光心绪不宁。父亲大人见景光来了，也没有抬头，而是继续低头写着什么，直到景光在门口立了有一会儿才放下笔抬起头来，景光这才敢入座，在父亲大人对面的座垫上坐了下来。

“此次去，可有学到些什么？”

“是，儿臣此次的修行已经将平日里夫子教的兵术还有与武士们学习的招式运用起来了，多谢父亲大人赐给儿臣此次修行的机会。”

可父亲大人只是看着他沉默着，脸上没有任何表情，景光感到一阵冷汗。“只有这些吗？”

“儿臣……不知……”

于是父亲大人继续盯着他，仿佛用目光将他刺穿了。“此次的战斗中，你最应该学到的是朝仓之国情。”

“请……父亲大人赐教。”景光低着头，像是又回到了小时候那样对父亲大人深深的畏惧，他已经获得了战斗的胜利，冒着九死一生的危险，为什么父亲大人就是不愿意肯定他呢？

“以敌军的人数猜测敌国之人数，以敌军之战斗方式推测敌军训练程度，你应该在战场上就判断敌国是否已经竭尽全力，必要时也可以派探子去敌阵打听消息，这都是你应该了解的。”

父亲大人严厉又略带着失望的话语刺痛了景光的心，他感受到自己胸前口袋里的和果子沉甸甸，他想快点见到百鬼温柔的笑脸。

“你此刻想着为何我不肯赞赏你一句对吧？因为你并不足够好，你还没有具备一个优秀的领主应该具有的一切，你自己应当好好反省。不过这次你的确是胜利了，这不假，你应当得到奖励，景光。”

景光快要无地自容了，父亲大人的话让他全身不自在，可听到父亲大人提到了他的奖励，他不得不打起精神——这会和他心中的不安相关吗？

“这几个月你的确辛苦了，今日夜晚好好享受你的庆功宴，待明日便举行祭祀仪式，你要在场接受赐福。

“……是什么祭祀仪式？”景光鼓起勇气发问。

“将祭品献祭给鬼神，用你此次战斗的胜利证明醍醐繁荣是有原因的，多的不必再问，你只需做好准备就可以了。今夜还有你的庆功宴，你下去洗漱后便去吧，明日之事再做打算。”

“是。”这是父亲大人不留人的意思，景光也不敢多言，只能从书院退出，回到自己房间换了衣服洗漱完毕。

他心中敲着委屈又不安的鼓。委屈的是即便他已经拼上性命为醍醐打了场胜仗，但父亲大人还是对他的表现不甚满意，吝啬地不肯说出一句肯定的话语；不安的便是明日那莫名其妙的祭祀，他的心里空落落的，明明是打了胜仗，但这滋味却令他无法言说，比未成熟的柿子还要涩，比在战场上被敌人砍到了手还要血淋淋。他好想马上就见到百鬼，可今夜还有庆功宴，他必须去参加，何况现在府内到处都是四处巡逻的士兵，他根本没有溜出去的机会。见不到百鬼，他又要如何将自己的心意告诉对方，要怎样才能在百鬼的怀中寻求令人惬意的宽慰？求而不得的感觉像是万只蚂蚁在他的心上啃噬着，他像是一个长途跋涉精疲力尽的旅人，他的干渴饥饿无法可解，于是他挣扎着又被困住，需要温润甘甜的泉水，而百鬼就是那股清丽的泉。

景光独自一人在房内，直到侍女在门外轻轻唤着少爷，说已经到了庆功宴的时刻，老爷吩咐少爷务必要去参加。景光缓了一下神，想起了今晚还要参加的庆功宴，便整理了衣服推开门，让侍女在前方领路。

庆功宴的地点就在醍醐府后面的军营，说是个宴会实际上规模也并不大，更像是醍醐府犒劳这么多士兵而特意做的丰盛晚餐，甚至还邀请了平时只有郑重场合才会用到的的吹奏艺人和不甚多见的歌舞伎。宴会热闹非凡，士兵们因为能活着回家而放松的饮酒大笑着，甚至还在游廊找了几个漂亮的游女，淫秽不堪的声音不断传来，为这场胜利的宴会添了几分色彩。景光心不在焉，他知道这场胜仗在父亲大人的眼中不过是小孩子玩闹的过家家，这个所谓的庆功宴也只不过是父亲对他的一种象征性的奖励。可是他什么都不需要，对这庆功宴也没了兴趣，他抬头望了望天，发现今夜竟不见了向来能让他感到些许安心的月亮与星光，只有晦暗阴沉的云，想必是被这层层的云遮住了，朦朦胧胧的光亮竟透不出这云，像是被他们吞噬了，连着景光的心中最明亮柔软的部分也被什么东西吞掉了一般，他顿时心生一股恶意，心口堵得慌，连忙站起来早退了宴席，回到了自己的房间。

景光心中始终放心不下，他的脑海中，心中都被牵引着走向了最可怕的推测，他没办法忽视这种推测，因为这样的推测由一个事实引起，而这个事实是一个他早就已经察觉到了的现实，只是他实在没有办法让自己平静地接受，于是只好一直不停欺骗自己以此来逃避。现在景光知道的是，明日之事必定不会让他有什么美好回忆，他有一种快要失去什么东西的恐慌感，可是他什么都做不了，只能在心中默默祈念着不要是自己最害怕的那件事。

这次的祭祀典礼从下午开始，因此景光得到了与父亲大人共同享用午膳的机会，只是父亲大人也并没有多说什么，简单嘱咐了景光几句，让他下午要好好整理一番，到时候他会让整个醍醐的百姓都知道景光是此次醍醐之国与朝仓之国交战为醍醐带来胜利的大功臣，要让百姓知道拼命保护了醍醐的是醍醐未来的少主，这样景光自然就能赢得民心。用过午膳后，父亲大人就亲自去即将举行祭祀典礼的地狱堂了，他格外看重这次的祭祀，再三吩咐下人要好好准备这次的典礼，一点差错都不能有。景光换洗完毕过去的时候还听到父亲大人在问侍女祭品的状况如何，侍女低着头告诉父亲大人祭品安静坐在房间里，什么都不做，也不曾讲过一句话。

就是这句话让景光的心猛的一下被提了起来，不好的预感刺得他头疼，他昨夜因为这样的预感而一夜未眠，今日听到了侍女这样说仿佛是将他心中不好的猜测进一步验证了一般，他看侍女告退了，便想悄悄跟在她后面去看看祭品，无论是怎样的结果他都心急火燎地想要知道。结果还没有等他追上去，父亲大人便是瞧见了他，也立刻叫住了他。

“景光，仪式马上就要开始了，你要去哪里？”父亲冷冷的话语让景光顿住了脚步“今日的仪式很重要，是我们醍醐繁荣之基石，你是醍醐未来的领主，你现在要去哪里？还有什么比醍醐国，比你的领主之位更重要的？”

于是景光走不动了，父亲的话语字字诛心，胆小懦弱的他没办法对父亲大人的任何话说一个“不”字，他只能僵硬的转身，目光瞥见那侍女迈着小碎步往右侧转了弯，便彻底消失在了景光的视线中。他转身对父亲大人行了礼，便和父亲大人一同前往了仪式举行的地狱堂。

祠堂虽是醍醐家族世世代代都会定期举办祭祀仪式的地点，但祠堂的位置永远不在宅邸内，而是建在醍醐宅邸后方的山上，平日里也会有普通百姓来参拜。之前的醍醐家族世世代代拜的是百鬼天神，祠堂也是只是朴素宽敞，是平日里家族惯例祭祀和百姓参拜的地点。自从父亲大人成为醍醐的领主后，祭拜百鬼天神的祠堂便是被改造成了祭拜鬼神的地狱堂。地狱堂气派又华贵，里面立着整整十二只栩栩如生的鬼神雕像，每天都有不少百姓前来参拜，而父亲大人似乎乐于看到这样的场景，醍醐的地狱堂也是一年四季都敞开着大门。随着百鬼天神信众的减少，信仰的衰落，妖魔鬼怪的肆虐，大多数人都开始信奉力量更加强大的鬼神的庇佑，醍醐的地狱堂也成了众多鬼神信众来参拜的场所，目前也只有一些老人还守着早就已经破旧不堪的百鬼祠堂参拜百鬼天神。没有人知道为什么在鬼怪出来为祸人间的时候所谓的“百鬼天神”没有出来驱赶鬼神，反而虚无缥缈的“百鬼天神”比起近在眼前的鬼怪更像是个虚假的幻想，到现在都已经没有人知道那所谓的“百鬼天神”是不是真的存在，又或许他只是一个虚构出来的美丽的传说。因此，相比起摸不着看不见的东西，鬼神的信仰就是现实的交易，只要将祭品献给鬼神，就能得到鬼神的庇护。在即将到来的乱世，这样做并没有什么错，这只是一个明智的决定，这便是这个世道。

因为今日是邀请所有醍醐内的百姓共同来见证这场虔诚的祭祀，于是今日的祭祀地点由地狱堂内改为了地狱堂外面的大片空地。此刻的空地上摆着长长的祭台，祭台上是十二尊小型的鬼神之像，与地狱堂内部的鬼神像除了大小外相差无几。景光跟在父亲大人身后，今日的父亲大人穿着隆重，他立于十二尊鬼神像的下方，而景光则站在父亲大人身旁。空地周围已经围着不少人，父亲大人前几日便贴了告示说今日有祭祀鬼神的典礼，于是百姓们纷纷前来了，毕竟这还是第一次为鬼神举行如此盛大的祭祀。

景光也没有等多久，头发花白佝偻着身子的鬼婆也慢慢走了过来，景光瞧着她觉得面熟，忽然记起这是几个月前他与父亲大人同享早膳时立在父亲大人身后的那名鬼婆。

“几个月前，我们醍醐与邻国朝仓交战，景光大人带着数队兵马前去迎敌，相信大家都有目共睹，昨日景光大人胜利归来，是醍醐多年来敬奉鬼神之效力。”景光还在思索几个月前的事，便听那鬼婆扯着嘶哑的嗓音大声说着什么，“只要诚心向鬼神求愿，鬼神便以慈悲之心济世渡人，此次景光大人的胜利便是最好的证明。”鬼婆伸开了双臂，像是在强调她的话有多么重要。“今日我受醍醐大人所托，往地狱堂来主持这场祭祀仪式，以祭品献给鬼神，向鬼神表我醍醐忠心，求得醍醐万年繁荣不灭。”说着，鬼婆做着浮夸的动作朝天上拜了一下，她的模样披头散发，看起来像是真有几分本事

景光听着鬼婆的话，瞧着父亲大人露出似乎满意的神色，他的心里七上八下很是不安，甚至想要立刻离开这里，景光心不在焉私处望着，目光渐移看往右侧，有两个武士压着什么人走了过来。

当他看清那人的面容时，景光的心跳都停止了，他不可思议望着眼前的一幕，脑子里一片空白，短暂急促地呼吸着。

纤细又瘦小的百鬼，今日穿着一身素白的和衣，他脸色苍白，看上去虚弱无比。

景光没有说话，他什么声音都发不出来，他愣愣地看着百鬼就这样被两个武士押着走上了祭台，心被什么东西揪紧了，他无法呼吸。

“这是我们献给鬼神的祭品，由我亲自挑选出的无暇之子。”

百鬼被押在祭台下方跪着了，他脸上还是那样柔和的表情，没有半分的不满，没有半分痛恨甚至是愤怒。他面对着人群的目光没有一丝畏惧，倒是似乎有一种说不清的慈爱和悲伤，他的嘴唇缓缓张开，以极其微小的声音说了些什么，下面的人群不知道，鬼婆也不知道，但是只有景光看清楚了，听明白了。

百鬼在轻轻喊着：“我的……孩子……”

“……百……鬼……”

景光艰难地从口中发出微弱的呼唤，他不敢相信，这一切都是噩梦，他的百鬼，他的百鬼，怎么能成为鬼神的祭品，有谁能唤醒他，有谁能救救他。为什么，为什么百鬼一点也没有恨，一点也没有愤怒，反而露出了那样温柔又慈爱的目光，为什么，难道百鬼是自愿的吗？

景光的脑海里有无数个为什么，一种难言的窒息感扼住了他的喉咙，怎么办，他要怎么办？他明明还有这么多的事情还没有告诉百鬼，他明明还有这么多地方这么多美丽的景色还没有与百鬼分享过，他还没有向百鬼表明自己的心意，他还没有让百鬼亲眼见证醍醐的繁荣，现在他就要与百鬼分离了吗？现在，就是以后他都再也无法与百鬼相见了吗？他应该去救百鬼，他要去救百鬼，他要带着百鬼逃得远远的，让任何人都找不到，让任何人都伤害不了他。

所有的想法把景光的脑袋塞的满满的，他的身体已经先他一步，大拇指悄悄拨出了腰间的刀。

可是这时候百鬼悠悠地看向了他，那温柔的，眷恋的，暧昧的目光，此时有着一丝悲伤，他轻轻张开嘴，做着“景光”的口型，景光听见了百鬼呼唤他，心中的一切杂乱无章都消失了，他的世界仿佛只剩下了百鬼安静的呼唤，那苍白虚弱的微笑，他的心骤然平静了下来。百鬼在告诉他，不要害怕。

景光深吸了一口气，将已经抽出小半的刀收了回去，百鬼安静地注视着他，一切都像是虚幻迷离的梦境，他都已经没办法再做些什么了。

悲伤的百鬼，温柔的百鬼，慈悲的百鬼，寂寞的百鬼。

他都已经快要失去了，可这是百鬼自愿的，他什么都挽回不了。

“你也注意到了他的特别之处对吧？”父亲大人小声的话语传来，景光诧异地看向父亲大人，却见父亲大人眯着眼看向安静跪坐在祭台上的百鬼，“那家伙不是人类，他是百鬼，真正的百鬼天神。”景光的心中对于这句话并没有多大的波澜，他早就察觉到了，百鬼的不同之处，百鬼和所有人都是不一样的，他早就知道了。或许是每次都握住的那只冰凉手掌，或许是百鬼对人间世故的一窍不通，又或许是他眼中无时无刻不流露出的那股慈爱寂寞的气息，他在无声无息中就意识到了百鬼并不是人类这一事实，可他总是下意识想要逃避这个事实，他也总不敢让父亲大人知道百鬼的存在。这就是原因，而如今说什么都已经晚了，眼前发生的这噩梦般的一幕便是让父亲大人意识到了百鬼存在的后果。

他当然知道一向崇拜鬼神至高力量的父亲大人在得知百鬼天神的存在后，必定会想尽一切办法将百鬼献祭给鬼神，这就是父亲大人一向的作风。

“无暇之子不可能出现在浑浊的世间，只有神才是真正的无暇。”

景光看见了父亲大人脸上的满意神色，他已经想象到了百鬼是如何被找到，然后被带到这里来。一向温柔安静的他是不会反抗的，他一定是乖顺地听从了孩子们的要求，即使是成为祭品，只要是孩子们的愿望，温柔的他便一定不会拒绝，即使是丑陋的，畸形的，充满恶意的，他还是会宽容的接纳孩子们的一切。

就在景光不可思议，反复确认眼前事实的这一刻，鬼婆跳着有规律的夸张舞姿，口中念念有词。

“鬼神哟！来收取我们醍醐的祭品吧！这是我们醍醐与你们的约定啊！你们想要的人已经捉来了，就请尽情享用吧！”

鬼婆瞪大了双眼，双手张开望着天，用嘶哑难听的嗓音对着十二尊鬼神像大喊着，百鬼只是安静垂眸跪坐在一旁，周围的人群纷纷议论着，质疑的人说着“不过是骗局。”，鬼神的信徒说着“鬼神大人一定会庇佑醍醐。”，年长的人摇摇头“醍醐一定会遭到天谴。”小孩子们吵吵闹闹“祭品的大哥哥长得真好看。”

于是在所有声音的演奏下，周遭风云变幻天色异变，剧烈的风卷着沙吹倒了祭台前的香火蜡烛，天空阴云密布，电鸣雷落，人群中爆发出妇孺的尖叫，狂热的信徒喊着“鬼神显灵了”，鬼婆绕着祭品继续跳着祭祀之舞，父亲大人面露狂喜之色，一切都看上去那么疯狂可笑。只有百鬼，只有他的百鬼，依然淡然跪坐在那里，眼中尽是悲戚的寂寞之色。

狂风持续吹着，吹得人东倒西歪，吹得鬼神之像摇摇欲坠，吹得人衣服都快要被撕裂。在这样的狂风中，带着阴郁的，肮脏的极恶之物，那些活生生的扭曲生物就这样顺着风卷入了中间的祭品。阴暗的虫爬上了百鬼的脚趾，然后是洁白的脚背，接着是纤细的脚踝，很快无数的虫就爬上了百鬼的身体。

百鬼，被染脏了。

景光捂住了嘴，刚刚缓和一点的心脏又剧烈跳动起来。狂风带来了浑浊之物，接着就慢慢停了下来，只有那些虫趴在百鬼裸露的皮肤上，钻进了他的衣服里，扭动着，啃噬着，吃掉他的皮肉和血骨，正如他的孩子们一样索取着。

“这就是鬼神的答复，他们答应了这个约定，承诺将庇护我们醍醐之国！”鬼婆向周围的所有人宣布着，景光看见父亲大人点了点头，他从没见父亲大人这么欣喜过，而周围的百姓也一个个露出了惊喜的神色，不知是惊喜于鬼神的显灵还是惊喜于鬼神所承诺的安宁生活。

“我与吾儿景光，以此地统治者的名义向你们承诺，醍醐将会有一个安宁繁荣的未来。”父亲大人走上前挥动右手，对所有人这样说着，也是对景光这样说着。

“醍醐大人明智！醍醐大人英勇！”鬼婆站在父亲大人身后跪拜做礼，百姓也吵吵嚷嚷地说着醍醐大人不愧为醍醐领主之类的话。

景光什么也没听见，他只是望着百鬼的方向，那个淡然自若的温柔之人被鬼神和自己的孩子蚕食着身体，他的痛苦没有人看见，献祭他的人不在乎，被他用爱包容着的人也不在乎，这哪里是鬼神的庇佑，这分明是百鬼的赐福，可是被赐福的愚蠢之人什么都不知道，心安理得享受着他所赐予的恩惠，用他的血肉建立起自己的幸福。

鬼神似乎享受折磨百鬼天神的感觉，那些恶虫的啃噬速度极慢，又是连皮带骨地啃噬得一干二净，便是从黄昏一直到了日落，那些恶虫依旧还在啃噬着。人群陆陆续续趁着还未完全落下的黄昏散去，鬼婆贺喜着父亲大人也念着神神叨叨的句子走了，父亲大人冷冷看了自己一眼便也回府了。

景光全身都冷的没有知觉，他失神地站在原地，回过神来时周围竟然只剩了他一个人。四周静谧又诡异，只能听见百鬼粗重又痛苦的呼吸声。景光仿佛刚刚溺水了一般，全身上下都在颤抖着，湿漉漉迈着费力地脚步向百鬼走过去。

这种感觉是什么呢？自己最在乎的人在自己面前被如此残忍可怕的方式折磨致死，杀死他的是他的孩子们，袖手旁观的是他自己，啃噬他的是恶虫，折磨他的是鬼神。

他一步又一步靠近了百鬼，眼前的画面让他绝望又震惊，浓烈的恶臭刺激着他的嗅觉让他恶心反胃快要吐了出来。

映入眼帘的便是那从人类最肮脏的恶念诞生而出的虫爬满了百鬼洁白如玉的身体的画面。惨白又黯淡的月光洒在这具被鬼神吃剩下的残破身体上，恶虫扭动着，撕下他的皮肤，吃掉他的内脏，断掉的皮肉连着神经被恶鬼的剧毒一寸一寸地侵染，成了紫色的腐烂肉块，但是那还未被恶鬼沾染的地方却是如玉脂般白皙美好。

景光捂着嘴，冷汗从他的额头和背上冒出来，他仿佛失去了说话的能力，他什么都说不出口了，只是颤抖着，亲眼见证着自己所爱之人是如何消失，如何被毁灭。

“……景……光……”他听见了温柔的声音轻轻地在喊他的名字，微弱得像是幻觉。景光不敢相信自己的耳朵，他看向了躺在地上被染脏的百鬼，只见他微微张开嘴，“……景……光……”确定了的确是百鬼那微弱的呼唤。

百鬼还活着。

一只虫已经悄然爬上他的半边脸，啃掉了他的左眼，可就算是这样，百鬼剩下的右眼中泛着一汪温柔的泉，在对景光诉说着什么。

景光连忙握住了另外一边还没有被魔神吃掉的手掌，百鬼掌心的温度冰凉得可怕，那是气数将尽，时间所剩无几的神明的体温，也是进入坟墓，埋入土堆的凡人的体温。

那已经不能算是活着了。

但景光还是感到了那只被自己握着的手掌轻轻回应了他，景光见到百鬼了，他终究是见到了，可是要说的话有这么多，他一句都记不起来了，于是他只是看着百鬼蠕动的嘴唇，听着他愈渐微弱的呼吸声，握着他冰凉的手掌。

曾经有多少次，他也是这样轻轻地握住这只手掌，可是再也不能了，再也不能了。

他看着百鬼，却见他眼中还是没有仇恨，只有悲伤又温柔的笑意，月光似纱安静地披在这具看来如此丑陋又如此美丽的身体上，将那平日里不曾见的悲戚和寂寥一一洒尽了，这样的神明，要踏着这样的月光在今夜乘风归去了，这样美丽又慈悲的神明，在今夜过后就要消失了，可那样的他用一缕柔柔的笑意震撼了景光的整个世界。

景光的百鬼，是那样的美好啊，就算是被鬼神啃食的模样也是如此温顺，仿佛连鬼神也是他亲爱的孩子，他永远都在忍受，从来都在忍耐这孩子们对他的无礼，他就是独一无二的百鬼天神，所有人的百鬼天神。

景光忽然产生了这样的念头，百鬼只能是他的，百鬼只能是他的，那些愚蠢又自私的民众，根本不配得到百鬼圣洁美好的爱，温柔也好，寂寞也好，全部都只有他看见了，所以他要将百鬼占为己有。可是很快，景光摇了摇头，对自己刚才那样病态的念头感到恶心恐惧，他紧紧握住百鬼的手，期望可以久一点，再久一点，他还想再看看百鬼。

于是他看着百鬼的右眼也被逐渐啃食掉，那眷恋温柔的目光再也没有了，那喃喃细语的声音消失了，那只他紧紧握住的手掌被啃食干净了。

他的百鬼已经什么都不剩了，他的百鬼已经彻底消失了，他的百鬼已经没有了。

两岁时的记忆模模糊糊地和这一刻重叠在了一起，一群陌生人在他面前用白布盖上了母亲大人的脸，母亲大人就再也没有睁开眼过了，母亲大人消失了，没有人会温柔叫着他景光，没有人会聆听他诉说的声音，没有人会摸摸他的头夸他做得好棒。

他从地上抱起那属于百鬼的素白和衣，感受着百鬼最后留给他一丝气息，心中只感到了无比的平静。

他已经没什么可以失去的了。

他感觉到了这和衣上残留的温度，抚摸着和衣上细腻的纹理，像是在抚摸百鬼的身体。突然，他的指尖触碰到了奇妙的触感，他像是要确信一般反复轻柔地确认着。

他慢慢掀开了和衣，一朵极艳的赤红扶桑缓缓升起来，那扶桑极为艳丽却也极为圣洁，发着淡金色的光，中间的花蕊似乎包裹着什么东西。

景光从这朵不寻常的扶桑中感受到了熟悉的气息，这样的气息是如此神圣，令人想要跪拜在这股气息面前，可这样的气息又是如此慈爱，沐浴在此气息之下仿佛都快要融化了一般。

“……生于扶桑……落地成神……轮回百苦……便为百鬼……”

许久许久之前快要被遗忘的歌谣忽然在景光耳边回响起来，仿佛闪电的念头在他脑海中划过，他像入了魔一般伸手触碰那朵艳丽的扶桑，花蕊乖顺听话地缓缓张开，所有神圣与慈爱的气息便来源于里面安静躺着的一粒小小种子。

就是这样了。

景光几乎毫不犹豫地就将那一粒小小的种子拿走，就在种子离了花蕊的那一刹那，刚刚盛开得极艳的扶桑立马枯萎，最后化为了粉尘随风而逝。

景光的指尖轻轻捏住了那一粒小小的花种，花种周围淡金色的光芒慢慢消失了，但那样圣洁慈爱的气息不曾变过，一想到这可能代表着什么，景光那曾一度死亡的心脏又再度复活跳动起来。

景光手中紧紧握着花种，看黎明的日光已经到来了，便是眯了眯眼抱着百鬼那一身朴素的素白和衣回到了醍醐的府邸。


	6. 第六卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读。

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水。

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外。

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第六卷

景光隐隐约约能感觉到，父亲大人早就知道了他和百鬼有所来往，那日父亲大人不寻常地提出了要举办百鬼天神的祭祀便是最好的证明。父亲大人想利用那次的祭祀，从自己身上找到百鬼的气息，百鬼恐怕也是察觉到了这一点，所以那日的他无论展现再怎么美丽的笑容眼中却也稍显寂寞，所以那日的他才会在离别时对自己说了那些话，他不止预料到了这次醍醐与朝仓的交战，也看见了自己的结局。

现在再去回想这些回忆已经没有意义了，百鬼被献祭给了鬼神是无法改变的事实，作为被父亲大人寄予厚望的未来领主，醍醐景光没有资格更没有勇气跟父亲大人对质，他已经失去了百鬼，他不能再愚蠢到失去领主之位。他现在能做的唯有做好自己的本分，要像以前那样，甚至要成为比以前更完美的醍醐少主。经过这次他总算是明白了，无论是以前还是现在，他保护不了任何人，重要的人也好，重要的事物也好，母亲大人也好，百鬼也好，祖父大人也好，他的东西可以被随意夺走。正是这样他一定要爬到最高的位置上，让任何人都无法再夺走他的东西。

接下来，在鬼神当道的这个世界里，的确如景光所预料的那般进入了战争的年代。妖魔鬼怪肆意破坏，天灾人祸不断来袭，农作物因连连旱涝而没有收成，疾病痛苦死亡缠身，百姓们叫苦连天，各个领地的领主们接二连三挑起战争，山贼强盗横行，这里是人间地狱。

但只有醍醐不同，将百鬼天神献祭给了鬼神的醍醐，自然得到了鬼神的庇佑。其他领地都在受苦受难的时候，只有醍醐风调雨顺，农作物收成加倍，醍醐大人以粮食为交换条件与周边几个领地的领主签下了停战的条约，百姓们不用承受饥饿困苦，也不用面临战争所带来的妻离子散的局面。所有人都说醍醐是这个时代的奇迹，他们被神明眷顾着，只有景光知道醍醐的确是被神明眷顾着的，这位神明便是被他的孩子们所抛弃的百鬼天神。醍醐靠着啃噬神明的肉而得以成为最繁荣的领地，作为醍醐的领主来说，这是一笔划算的交易，这也是为什么景光无法怨恨父亲大人的原因，他清楚地知道父亲大人所做的这一切都是为了什么，也清楚地知道自己作为醍醐的继承人也背负着同样的重量，但凡让百姓受到苦难的折磨都是不合格的领主，他醍醐想要名留青史，那么无论用什么样的手段都要做到这一点。

二十岁时，景光听从父亲大人的安排，迎娶了大户人家的小姐作为自己的妻子。妻子端庄美丽，是远近颇具盛名的美人，她温柔的眉眼总能让景光找到百鬼的影子，因此景光对于自己的婚事并没有多少不满，与温婉秀丽善解人意的妻子相敬如宾。

醍醐繁荣昌盛，妻子美丽温柔，一切都是如此完美，只是在景光心中，那份对百鬼的思念从未消失过。他的心像是被掏出了一个巨大的无底洞，他越想要抑制这样的感情就越让自己不可自拔。有时他会独自一人散步到那条小道上，不知不觉就待到天黑，朦胧的月色总是让他的脑海中浮现过往的一幕幕，连他自己都没注意到，这样的思念成了笼罩在他心中的心魔。自那夜回来后，他将那颗神之花种放进了那身素白的和服里，又将和服叠好放进了上锁的匣子里。平日小匣子就放在他房间里的壁橱柜中，侍女们不会多问，大多也只是认为这个匣子里放的是一些少爷平时收集来的稀奇古怪小玩意儿，也没有过多在意，更不会有人回报给醍醐大人这无关紧要的事，因此父亲大人现在也还不知道自己的手中握有这样的东西。

自百鬼被献祭之后，景光开始秘密搜寻着有关百鬼天神的传说，目前对于神之花种究竟要如何使神明转生这一点他还并不太清楚，因此才想从一些传说那里得到一些信息，不过如今这样做的难度极大。父亲大人当年修筑了地狱堂之后便是下令将所有有关百鬼天神的绘本和传说全都毁掉，街边说书的人不再提起百鬼天神创世的故事，台上的能乐表演也全都换了剧目，百鬼天神一时之间成了所有人默认的禁词，要说现在对那些流传已久的古代神话依旧留有记忆的，便只有如今头发花白的老人们了。因此调查神明的花种花了景光很长一段时间，关于神明的花种在世间的记载并不是很多，有传说提到过百鬼天神是从扶桑花中诞生的，花是神明转生的载体，从花蕊中降生灵魂，而花本身则转生成为神明的躯体，只是神明的死亡与转生都是一次世界之转变，所需要的时间将会相当漫长，因为先是由花蕊诞生神明的灵魂，然后再由花本身滋养灵魂并逐渐化为承载灵魂的躯体。神明之载体本就不简单，又岂是一朝一日就能完成的。

景光二十二岁时，父亲大人忽然染了病，便是卧病在榻请了郎中来看。郎中把了父亲大人的脉，说是近几日天气变换频繁，醍醐大人染了风寒，请大人在榻上休息几日，他为大人抓几副药。景光看着卧在榻上的父亲大人，不觉父亲大人竟然也老了许多，此时的他一脸病容看上去甚是虚弱，连眼睛都快睁不开了，与景光记忆中那个做事残忍果断总是冷冰冰的父亲大人完全不同，那样精明能干的父亲大人，在染病卧床的时候也会显得不堪一击。父亲大人的脸苍老衰弱，与六年前他意气风发站在祭台上将百鬼献祭出去的那时相比已经变得像是另一个人了。

总有些事他无法忘怀，而在距离父亲大人如此近的这里，在见证父亲大人如此脆弱的这个瞬间，有些事情就自然而然慢慢浮现了出来。

于是他亲自跟着郎中回到药铺拿了几副药，屏退了照顾父亲大人的侍女们，告诉所有人这段时间由他来亲自照顾父亲大人。

在父亲大人染病的这期间，醍醐景光几乎只要有空闲时间就会守在父亲大人的身边，他甚至拒绝了温柔的妻子想要帮他一起照顾父亲大人的请求。煎药不是什么难题，要在四处无人的情况下抖落一些慢性毒药进去也很容易，他每天都亲自煎好药后亲自给父亲大人一口一口的喂下去，又在他身旁陪他说了许多话才会回到自己的房间里休息。父亲大人是真的老了，他不再问自己今天的功课和领主的职责做的怎么样，反而与他回忆起了往事，大多数的时候不过是他在听父亲大人讲话罢了。这次的风寒来得突然，父亲大人早年战场上落下的病根也还在，虽然郎中开了药，景光每日也在精心照料父亲大人，但父亲大人最终还是在某天夜里归去了，直到最后父亲大人还拉着自己的手，口中念着“一定要让醍醐万年永盛”。后来景光命人查了查郎中那日所开的方子，竟是发现了几味本不该搭在一起使用的药材，他摆出了既愤怒又悲伤的表情，让人把郎中带下去以蓄意谋害的罪名处斩，被带走时郎中还大声喊着自己一定开的是正确的方子，自己一定是被冤枉的，可是已经没有人会听他的话了。

就这样，二十二岁的醍醐景光就像父亲大人所期望的那样成为了醍醐领地的继承人。不过他继承了领主之位后也并没有就此拆掉供奉的地狱堂，毕竟他很清楚如今醍醐的繁荣究竟是怎样得到的，已经到了这个地步他也没办法破坏与鬼神的约定，再者，他也并不打算将百鬼还给那群愚蠢的信众，他愿意一直供奉着鬼神，既是为了醍醐的繁荣，也是为了自己的私欲。

就在醍醐景光继位一年后，夫人被诊出了喜脉。景光是何等的高兴，他期望夫人能够怀上子嗣已经很久了。自继位以来没有了父亲大人的管束，他做事也不用这么小心翼翼了，于是相较于之前他找到了更多有关神明转生的传说。相传神明是无形的灵，躯壳不过是可有可无的东西，不用神之花作为躯体也并不是不可以，所以世间才会有这么多“神明附体讲述神谕”的故事。知道这一点后景光对于神明转生便有了大致的想法，如果要让百鬼转生，除了神之花所结出的灵之外，还需要无瑕的躯壳。若是让神之花本身化为躯壳，那需要的时间太长了，景光无法忍耐百鬼不在他身边的每一时刻，于是他决定为百鬼寻找另一个无瑕的躯壳，而就在想到了这一点的时候，景光心中已经有了答案。

于是就在夫人被诊出喜脉之后，景光才会显得格外兴奋，他将夫人紧紧拥在自己的怀中，手抚摸着她平坦地小腹，难以抑制自己心中的欣喜，说着“夫人，这是了不起的壮举啊。”夫人则是一脸幸福的笑容，她即将要成为母亲了，这的确是了不起的壮举。

几天后，景光将那多年未曾开启过的小匣子重新打开了，他从里面取出了小小的花种，拉着夫人的手告诉她说送给未出世的孩子。这是他从别人那里拿到的花种，听说只要每日细心栽培，倾注心血，便能实现愿望。夫人高兴地接过了花种，她本就是善良又纯真的人，因此对于丈夫的话也深信不疑。

就是这样，景光将自己未出世的第一个孩儿作为承载百鬼“灵”的躯体。他让人找来了最肥沃的土壤，又命人带来了雪山上的清泉，几乎是倾尽自己所能给予花种最完美的生长环境，夫人见景光如此费尽心思培育花种，便也以为他深爱着未出世的孩子，作为母亲心中自然也是十分宽慰，她本就在府中闲来无事，见丈夫如此看重那粒花种，便也几乎是全身心投入到照料花种中。夫人也不知这花种到底是什么来历，只觉得自己靠近这花种，就算操劳了一天也不觉疲惫，仿佛这花种可以治愈人心一般，或许真如丈夫所说的那样，这花种拥有着巨大的力量，可以实现人的愿望。夫人每日都细心照料着花种，像是将他当成自己的孩子一般，温柔地同他说话，祈求着自己的孩子一定要平安健康地长大。景光也经常会过来陪夫人说话，不过要处理的事务多了也就不会来了，他知道夫人的愿望是祈求孩子可以平安健康地长大，有时他也会体谅夫人这一心愿，将夫人拥入怀中，说我们的孩子一定会成为最高尚最伟大的人。

时间一天一天地流逝，一切都在按景光计划中的进行。神之花发芽生长然后结出小小的花苞，看上去与普通的花并无两样，但每个靠近过花的人都会说“这花仿佛有一股不可思议的力量”，夫人的小腹也一天一天地鼓起来了，景光现在最喜欢的事情就是像这样轻轻地抚摸夫人鼓起的小腹，他知道他的百鬼在这里沉睡着，他很快就能再见到百鬼了。

七八个月时，种下的神之花终于绽放了艳丽的扶桑，就像是七年前景光在地狱堂里看见的一般，如此美丽地安静绽放着，有着不可思议的温柔力量。夫人也异常高兴，她每日精心照料着，不知她的愿望是否可以达成了呢？她的孩子，一定会健康平安地诞生吧。可于此同时，不知是不是前几个月太操劳，加上本就有喜的身体，夫人渐渐有些疲惫，每日都觉得身体异常劳累，嗜睡的时间每天都在增加，请了郎中来把脉也并没有发现什么问题，只是开了几副安胎的药，即使如此，夫人每天还是会抽时间去照料扶桑花，她说如此艳丽的扶桑花让人看了心情也会变好。

在夫人快要临盆的前几日，实在是无法走动，身体沉重不堪，扶桑花也是让侍女帮忙照顾，可那日侍女慌慌张张跑来禀告夫人说扶桑已经谢了。景光也听到了消息，他放下手中正在处理的事务，来到居室查看夫人的情况。夫人还是虚弱卧在榻上，眼中除了平时那样的温柔还多了几分愁绪。

“殿下，妾身没能照料好您给妾身的花种。”

“无妨，花种不过是小事，你与未出世的孩儿才是最重要的。”口中是这样说的，景光心中却是在暗喜。他很清楚，夫人这几个月来的疲惫与神之花的凋谢恐怕正是说明了百鬼的“灵”已经被注入了夫人体内“未出世的孩儿”，当他知道扶桑的凋谢时就已经在心中欣喜起来，他的计划已经快要成功了，现在只要等待夫人产下孩子就可以了，不过面对夫人时，他脸上依旧是摆出了宽慰的表情。景光将夫人搂在怀里，看她气色不太好，身子也愈发虚弱，便命人熬了安胎的药，宽慰了夫人几句后便是让她喝了药早些歇息。

生产的那天悄无声息来临了，醍醐景光就候在门外，看着侍女们端着一盆一盆的热水进去，又端着一盆一盆血红的水出来，产婆焦急的声音喊着“用力，夫人，用力！”，还有逐渐微弱的夫人的尖叫声。虽然一切的确如景光所计划那样的进行着，虽然景光心中知道这不会有问题的，但他还是因为眼前的景象和耳边嘈杂的声音而心乱如麻。花已经种下去了，“灵”也的确已经进入了夫人的体内了，可是万一呢？万一那孩子的躯体无法承受百鬼的“灵”呢？万一夫人没力气了难产了昏过去了呢？景光紧皱着眉头，都已经到了这个地步，他绝对不能允许任何一环出错，他要这个孩子平安地降临到这个世上，他要他的百鬼重新回到他身边。这么多年来，他每天想着的都是百鬼温柔的声音和笑容，他夜里梦见的都是那惨白的月光下洁白如玉脂的百鬼一声一声叫着他的名字，他思念无暇的百鬼快要发疯入魔。他多么懦弱胆怯啊，在父亲大人的身旁，在这么多人的注视下，他就是个懦夫，他没有勇气带着百鬼逃跑，于是百鬼才会离开他，是他对百鬼见死不救，但百鬼依然仁慈地接纳了他，宽恕了他，所以这一次他没办法再失败了。

从中午到夜晚，浓稠阴郁的云雾遮住了光亮，世界好像变得黑茫茫的一片了。夫人中途好几次快要晕了过去，是产婆吓着大叫“夫人不能睡”才将夫人又唤醒了一丝力气，景光也是这样一直等待着，听来往的侍女窃窃私语说夫人怀的孩子不寻常，以往生产不过两三个时辰，夫人如今快要五个时辰了，说是难产却也不像，夫人像是被什么力量保护着，才有力气生到现在。景光听着侍女的七嘴八舌，望着今夜被浓厚云雾遮挡的月光，心里越揪越紧。在不知过了多久漫长地等待后，门内一直传出的微弱声音渐渐消失了，阴郁的云雾渐渐散开，露出半轮月，柔和明亮的洁白月光慢慢洒落下来，像是一条闪着银色光辉的小道，赐了世间最无瑕之人踏着清风而来。

“殿下！夫人生了！”一个侍女推开门跪坐着向景光禀告。

景光却没听到任何婴孩的哭声，他连忙走进了房内，只见夫人苍白着脸虚弱地躺在榻上，半阖着眼，而产婆怀中抱着一个小小的布包，只是产婆脸上没有欣喜之色，倒是一副为难的神色。

“怎么了！”景光的心又被猛的揪起来。

“大人……这……”

“快说！”

“夫人诞下了一名小少爷，但是小少爷目不能视，身体虚弱，恐怕……”

景光已经没耐心了，他几步走到产婆面前，从产婆手中接过小小的布包，他动作轻柔无比，只见那孩子发出微弱的哭声，连呼吸都发颤，他双目虽睁着，却是无神呆滞。

“恐怕小少爷活不过足月……”产婆跪趴在地上惊恐地说，害怕大人一怒之下赐死她，但景光没有理会她，他抱着这小小的布团，从他身上感觉到了熟悉的温柔力量。他很确信了，这的确是他的百鬼，这孩子身上的力量一定是他的百鬼。

“百鬼……丸，你的名字就叫做百鬼丸。”景光轻轻地说，那孩子像是感受到他的心意，呜呜地回应着。“百鬼丸，你不会死的，你一定能活下去，我以醍醐景光之名向你发誓。”

“这……”产婆看着景光大人似乎是无法理解，而就在这时，夫人慢慢醒过神来。

“殿……下？”缝夫人发出微弱的呼唤，身体的疲惫和精神的困倦让她还是很虚弱，“殿下……您手里，是我们的孩子吗？”

景光深深地看了一眼靠在侍女怀里虚弱的夫人，“……不，夫人，这孩子是死胎。”

跪在地上的产婆惊讶地瞪大了眼，可她看了看醍醐大人的眼神，便马上明白了大人的意思，决定默不作声。

“什么？不……妾身、妾身明明听到了那孩子的哭声！请您让妾身再看一眼……！”夫人满脸不可置信，她费力地抬起手臂，努力地朝着醍醐景光的方向伸去。

“……夫人，你累了，这孩子的确是死胎，是你出现幻觉了……”景光抱紧了手中的布团，转过了身“……你刚刚生产完，身体如此虚弱，还是马上歇息吧，我明日再来看你。”

“不！妾身……请让妾身再看一看！”

“我的孩子！我的孩子！”

景光走出了房间，凄厉的哭声从门背后传来，随着景光怀中抱着气息微弱的婴孩走远而逐渐听不见。

第二日百姓们便传开了醍醐景光大人的第一个孩子出生后便夭折的流言，有人说是被鬼神夺走了，有人说是醍醐家族之前用人命献祭给鬼神的报应……种种流言景光都不甚在乎，他现在最需要的便是这样的流言传开，传得越广越好，他就是要昭告天下醍醐景光的长子夭折，又处理了一批给夫人接生过的侍女和产婆，这样知道真相的人就从这个世界上消失了，他就可以完完全全将百鬼变成他一个人的。

漫长的等待结束了，百鬼又回到了他身边，还有比这更令他欣喜的事情吗？

✘ 为什么百鬼丸一出生就睁着眼睛是因为剧情需要，别杠别杠！

✘ tag应该还有父子乱伦以及兄弟乱伦，我时常质问自己这么刺激的tag为什么还能写出纯爱，因为纯爱天下第一 。


	7. 第七卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第七卷

在所有人的眼中，醍醐景光大人与其妻缝夫人是极为不幸的，明明是郎才女貌，如此令人羡煞的神仙眷侣，第一位小少爷却夭折了，夫人每日愁眉苦脸流泪哀叹，景光大人痛失爱子心中也不知有多么痛苦，一时之间百姓们似乎也能纷纷体谅这位平日极其可靠而负责的领主大人了，一段日子后竟也没多少人再提起夭折的小少爷，甚至还会有人路过破败的百鬼神祠拜一拜，祈求来世的小少爷能平安健康。

而他们口中“夭折的小少爷”，则是在被生下来的当晚后由醍醐景光亲自连夜赶路送往了一处秘密的宅邸。这宅邸是几年前景光秘密命人修筑好的，为的就是他等待许久的这一天。宅邸位于偏僻的密林深处，一般人不会找到这里来，这宅邸不算大，只能算是刚好容纳五六个人居住而已，百鬼与他，还有几名侍女。他一下马，宅邸大门前已经站了几个侍女，这些侍女皆是他的心腹，口不能言却机警聪明。他将小小的布包交给了领头的年长的嬷嬷，“照顾好他，绝不能有任何闪失，我几日后再来。”景光又从怀中掏出沉甸甸的钱袋塞到嬷嬷手中，“找最好的医师，拿最好的药材，但万不可让他把这个地方说出去。”嬷嬷看见了景光的眼神，轻轻点了点头，“进去吧，夜深露重。”景光也点了点头，示意众侍女快些回屋，他最后看了一眼嬷嬷怀中已经睡深了的百鬼丸，转身骑上马回了府。

这几日景光是无法离开的，夫人身体虚弱又承受了丧子之痛，醍醐景光也算是受恩于夫人，必须要时刻陪在她身旁才对，何况他若不在夫人身边，那嘴碎的流言蜚语便传出去了，总有人会发现许些的不对劲。

于是景光这几日并没有离开府邸，他耐心陪伴在夫人身边，听夫人发出的阵阵哀泣，他也是一脸愁容，宽慰着夫人还会有第二个孩子降生。夜深他便回房处理政务，或是翻阅书卷，他心里想着那个在自己怀中轻飘飘的小布包，那个连微弱的哭声都发不出来的婴孩，心里也自然是无法平静，只想每时每刻都护着他见着他心里才踏实，对他来说便是每一个不眠之夜，他都会紧锁眉头望着天上的明月。

几日过后，景光立刻启程，借散心之名赶往密林深处的偏僻宅邸。他心中着实担心得紧，虽然在那里照顾百鬼的都是他能信任的心腹下属，但产婆所说的话至今让他完全无法放下心来，他现在迫切想要确认百鬼的情况。

景光在宅邸前停了下来，确认周围没有别的人，便下马后急匆匆进了内室。门口侯着的年轻侍女轻轻欠了身，领着景光走进了宅邸内一处安静的房间，只见嬷嬷正跪坐在房间内，怀中抱着小小的婴孩正轻轻拍着。那嬷嬷听见了动静，抬头见景光来了，便轻轻点头算作行礼，景光也不责怪，这算是他默许的行为。

嬷嬷怀中的婴孩已经睡熟，景光心中总算微微松了口气，他放缓了脚步，拍了拍自己身上赶路而来的风尘，在嬷嬷面前盘腿坐了下来。

“情况如何？”景光侧眼望着百鬼丸，见他呼吸比前几日刚出生时平稳了许多，而嬷嬷则是递给了景光一封信，因她口不能言，所以一般若有要事相报便会写信交给景光。景光接过了信，只见上面写着一段话，大意是前几日她们在景光离开的第二日便找了医师，医师诊断说小少爷实在是身体虚弱，又天生双目失明，体内气息不稳，本来应该是死胎，却又像是被什么保护着，而到了现在依旧还在呼吸，可能是神明大人保佑吧。小少爷如今的身体不能用药来医治，只能用一些滋养身体的温和汤药滋补，却也仅仅只是能够让他吊着命罢了，剩下的一切还是要看小少爷的造化。

景光冷静地看完了整封信，发现事情并没有他想象的这么糟糕，郎中所说“被什么东西保护着”，让景光想起来那便是百鬼的“灵”，百鬼的“灵”在庇护这副躯体，因此才让百鬼丸得以存活下去，他现在能做的就是尽最大的努力滋养这具躯体，使这具躯体能够继续容纳百鬼的“灵”。

心中对于百鬼丸现在的状况有了些了解，景光便是彻底冷静下来，他借一旁的油灯烧掉了嬷嬷的信，一边开口问道：“医师解决了吗？”

嬷嬷点了点头，景光了然，拿出比上次还要重些的钱袋，交给了嬷嬷，“按着医师的方子抓药，一定要抓最好的药。”嬷嬷收下了钱袋，低头垂眸表示自己明白了。

“现在你下去吧，让我和他单独留在这里。”嬷嬷将怀中熟睡的婴孩小心翼翼交到景光手中，起身鞠了一躬后便安静地离开了。

景光望着怀中小小的身影，一时之间竟无法将他与自己印象中那个美丽温柔的百鬼相联系起来，看上去是那样坚强又温和的人，怎么如今会变成自己怀中像是轻轻一用力就会碎掉的脆弱婴孩呢？说起来他还是第一次好好看这孩子的模样，他拼命在这孩子的脸上找到百鬼的痕迹，竟是终于让他发现了这孩子的眉眼与百鬼有几分相似，他终究是深深叹了一口气，垂着头回忆起来很久很久以前的往事。

“原谅我吧，百鬼。”

对于百鬼丸来说，世界就是一个安静的小屋子，屋子后面有小小的院子，院子里栽种着美丽的樱花和一方小小的水池，水池里养了几尾锦鲤。这是一个无光无声又无趣的世界，他生来便什么都看不见，身体羸弱到每日只能卧在榻上，还要喝下又苦又酸的汤药。所以屋子外面有什么，他不知道，世界有什么颜色，他也不知道，但是他还有景光，在他的世界里还有景光。

自他有记忆开始，这个无光的可怕世界里，第一次出现了景光的声音，因此他第一个能流利说出的词语也是“景光”。除了这个小小的屋子之外，百鬼丸的全部就是景光。屋子里虽然有嬷嬷和侍女，但她们从来不说话，和他的交流只有每日必要的伺候和味苦的汤药，其余的时候百鬼丸甚至都无法感受到她们的存在。但是景光不一样，景光愿意陪他玩，愿意给他带来甜甜的和果子，还愿意教他说话，不过景光总是不在他身边，有时候在这里呆了三五天便走，又隔了三五天才回来，有时又是呆了半个月一个月才走，下次也不知道多久才回来。百鬼丸从来不问景光去哪里，也不问他多久回来，他总是在这里乖乖的忍耐着，等待着，他要做一个听话的乖孩子。他不喜欢苦涩的汤药，但是景光让他乖乖地喝光，他就会一滴不剩地喝完，景光告诉他要喜欢扶桑花，他便每日让嬷嬷从院子里摘下一朵扶桑放在自己的榻边，景光不喜欢他到处乱走，他就会安静卧在榻上，等景光来了才会被抱起来放到院子里铺有软垫的座椅上呼吸新鲜空气……他努力做到所有景光希望他做到的事，因为他不想被景光讨厌。如果有什么事做错了，他会用无力又柔软的小手捧住景光的脸颊轻轻蹭他的额头，祈求景光的原谅，又或者眼含着泪水，用软软的声音说着“景光，不要、生气……我、会乖的……”

百鬼丸今年六岁了，还是没办法流利地说出一整句话，大多数时候他都只能磕磕绊绊说出不成句的几个词语，景光也只能凭借这些词语推测百鬼丸的想要表达的意思。随着年岁的增长，百鬼丸的样貌已经愈发与景光记忆里的百鬼相似了，无论是惹人怜爱的眉眼，还是嘴角若有若无温柔的笑意，多少次他见着百鬼丸就像是回到了十三年前的那个夜晚，百鬼站在低垂的摇晃树影下，温柔呼唤着他的名字。只是相比起百鬼，百鬼丸身上有着令人无法放开的乖巧，加上孱弱的身体，百鬼丸像个易碎的瓷娃娃，他如愿以偿将他的百鬼养成了这个模样，百鬼终有一天会舍弃这无趣的凡尘俗世，一心一意待在他的身边，再也无法离开。

但就算是这样，景光却仍然在害怕，他害怕这孩子并不是他的百鬼。百鬼丸虽然与百鬼长得几乎一模一样，甚至那样与其他任何人都不一样的温柔的眼神，还有他身上那孤独寂寞的气质都与他的百鬼如出一辙，那双无神的眼中仿佛有整个世界。但他总觉得百鬼丸身上少了什么，他身上没有景光所熟悉的母爱，他不是那个为了自己的孩子愿意将自己献祭给鬼神的百鬼天神，更没有那样可以包容万物的仁慈之心。

他将百鬼丸当做是自己的百鬼，对他万般呵护，或许是源自于对百鬼的憧憬与爱，又或许是为了弥补心中的遗憾与愧疚，他虽将这孩子取名为百鬼丸，却从来都只叫他百鬼，他对待百鬼丸是如此细腻温柔又百般呵护，又因为自己心中对于失败与失去尚存的恐惧近乎是残忍地让百鬼丸活成了他心中对于百鬼最理想的模样。因为他无法忍受自己的失败，无法接受自己苦心经营算计的等待换来的是百鬼的彻底消失。

他将对百鬼的爱全都倾注在了百鬼丸身上，渴望从百鬼丸身上找到一丝对自己的爱，怜悯的也好憧憬依赖也好，他只希望能留住百鬼，让百鬼成为自己的所有物，他对百鬼丸叫着“百鬼”，给了他虚幻的爱，而承载了这份爱的的百鬼丸，毫无察觉地接受了这份随时可能会消失的爱，反过来用自己的全部去回报他，畸形的关系与情感在他们中间生根发芽，自百鬼丸的出生开始便将他们紧紧地缠绕在一起。

百鬼丸一天一天成长着，每长大一岁，那温顺的性格和柔和的容颜就更加靠近百鬼一分，在景光眼中，这便是他的百鬼真正回来了，百鬼愿意留在他身边依附着他，而看着一天一天成长的百鬼丸，他心中对于百鬼那份思念逐渐变得沉重深邃，变成了他灵魂的一部分。终于在百鬼丸十五岁那年，他与他日思夜想的那一刻融为了一体，他彻底侵占了这具承载了百鬼之灵和他自身期望的躯体。尽管这躯体的一部分流着他自己的血，但他依旧不顾常人眼中的伦理道德，将其侵占为不止是精神更是自己肉体上的所有物，甚至自那以后便越发疯狂。在他眼中，他与自己最深爱的百鬼结合了，百鬼已经原谅了他，愿意永生永世和他在一起，于是他喜欢一边享受百鬼给予他的恩赐一边问他：“你是不是原谅我了？”他像个孩子一样撒娇，他知道百鬼是不一样的，因为这是他的百鬼，无论他做了什么，百鬼总是会原谅他的。

但百鬼丸听不懂，也不明白景光正在做什么，所以他发出轻轻的闷哼，像以往的许多次那样，轻轻捧住景光的脸颊，轻蹭他的额头，仿佛是一个让自己安心的暗号，“景光、喜欢……”

景光也被百鬼丸所安抚，他一遍一遍吻着自己怀中轻盈娇小的身体，一遍一遍麻醉自己。幻觉中，他回到了自己十六岁那年，醍醐国的所有百姓都看着他，父亲大人看着他，鬼神也在看着他，但是这次百鬼向他伸出了手，朦胧中他仿佛看见了百鬼钦慕渴望的眼神，于是他毫不犹豫拔出了刀，握住了那只纤细的手掌，然后斩断一切在前方阻碍他们的东西，带着百鬼逃出了醍醐，逃出了一直在死循环的噩梦。接着他们在这里隐居下来，百鬼舍弃了凡尘俗世，他也丢掉了醍醐领主之位，之后他们便一直住在这里，不问世事。

那么这样做，到底是对的还是错的呢？将百鬼从那个地狱的祭台上，是他的愿望还是百鬼的愿望？与自己的亲生骨肉行违背伦理纲常之事，是正确的还是错误的？如今思考这些已经完全没意义了，因为这一切都是醍醐景光最理想的模样，他身处于自己亲自打造的幻境中，不知不觉就沉浸在这里，只要有百鬼在他身边，那么他所做的一切都是无需怀疑的正确的，他坚信于此。


	8. 第八卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读。

✘ 从本卷起开始转为宝百，宝宝终于出来了。

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第八卷

天佑醍醐国，继醍醐景光大人与其夫人的第一个孩子早夭后，第二位小少爷在一年后最终平安降生了。

第二位小少爷健康又活泼，给沉静已久的醍醐国带来了喜庆的氛围，整日闷闷不乐的夫人脸上也终于有了许些笑意，醍醐景光大人更是向醍醐国的所有百姓派下了丰厚的粮食与不小数目的奖赏，一时间百姓们都开始庆祝起小少爷的降生，听说醍醐大人将这孩子取名为“多宝丸”，寓意多贵多福。

多宝丸也没有辜负父亲大人的期望，他从小便机灵活泼，拥有健康的身体和聪明的脑袋，五岁时便能言善辩，机警异常，连教书的夫子都摸着胡子说小少爷不简单，将来必定能成就一番大事业。景光心里对于自己的二儿子自然是十分满意的，他从小就展露出了远超同龄人的懂事和聪明，正如夫子所说，多宝丸是天赐之子，将来必定能成为优秀的领主，那样的话他的最后一桩心愿也了然了，一旦到了多宝丸可以独自处理政务的时候，他就会跟百鬼一起隐居山林，因此景光对于多宝丸的栽培也是付诸了绝对的心血。作为父亲，他希望自己的儿子能成材；作为醍醐的领主，他希望醍醐国的繁荣能永久持续；更多的是作为醍醐景光，他希望能与百鬼在一起生活，因此他想尽早结束自己作为领主的职责。

六岁时，多宝丸就已经是所有百姓口中的“天选之子”，他无论学习什么都很快，十分优秀，是醍醐的光明未来。纵使受到了所有人的夸耀，小小的多宝丸仍然敏锐地察觉到了母亲大人的忧虑与父亲大人的不寻常。

母亲大人整日端坐在窗边，要么望着远方不知道在想些什么，要么望着一个陶瓷花盆发呆，偶尔多宝丸为母亲大人带来点心时还能听到母亲大人轻轻的叹息声。他时常趴在母亲大人怀里撒娇，陪她说话，希望母亲大人能够开心一点，虽然母亲大人每次都会对自己露出慈爱温柔的笑容，但无论怎样，他总能从母亲大人的眉眼中瞧见一丝化不开的愁苦神色。

而父亲大人总是对自己要求严格甚至是苛刻，几乎很少对自己露出笑容。让多宝丸在意的是，父亲大人时常外出，闲暇时便三五天才会回来，就算是要处理政务，也时常会白天而出夜晚而归，他并不时常陪伴着母亲大人，就连多宝丸也很少有机会很父亲大人一同享用膳食。

母亲大人之所以整日忧愁就是因为父亲大人不在她身边而感到寂寞吗？父亲大人又在忙些什么呢？他外出是去哪里？父亲大人有什么重要的事情难道还能比得上母亲大人和他吗？为什么父亲大人不肯多陪陪母亲大人呢？

多宝丸心中有许多问题想要找父亲大人问个明白，但他时常只能在训练的时候才能见到父亲大人，那时他要专注练习，并没有空余时间向父亲大人询问，而每当他有闲暇时间时，父亲大人又总在书院里批阅公文，他也不能无礼地闯入书院找父亲大人问个清楚。

一来二去便是这么多年家中的情况都未曾改变过。母亲大人不仅每日依旧一副愁苦忧虑的模样，身体也越发虚弱，找了很多大夫来都只是摇头说夫人的病自心来，药是无法医好的。多宝丸无法替母亲大人分担内心的苦痛，只能与母亲大人多说说话，希望她能早日好起来。至于父亲大人，他陪伴自己与母亲大人的时间更少了，外出的时间也越来越多，越来越长，有时甚至要在外待上半个月才会回来。外界所流传的都是父亲大人与母亲大人是多么令人羡慕的神仙眷侣，但多宝丸心里明白，父亲大人与母亲大人之间并没有如此深厚感情，这也是他一直以来的心结。

九岁那一年，多宝丸获得了外出的允许，他便时常带着随从出门去打猎，一来是希望能捕猎到珍贵的补品为母亲大人补补身体，二来是他的确想要多出去走一走，他在醍醐的府邸从小到大待了快有十年，府中阴郁沉闷的气息让他喜欢上了在广阔的山林里四处奔跑的感觉。

虽说是打猎，但醍醐景光也不敢让自己唯一的儿子冒险，于是派了自己最信任的几个下属跟着多宝丸一起去打猎。多宝丸并不喜欢被保护的感觉，何况父亲大人的下属们也只是把他当做什么都不会的孩童，每当遇到危险总是让多宝丸躲起来，将他护在中间，打猎并没有多宝丸想象中的痛快，这让他对父亲大人与其下属多了几分不满。于是多宝丸找了个空隙骑着马溜出了侍从们的保护区，又将他们远远甩在自己身后，他从自己背后取下弓，四处寻找着猎物，想着自己终于能有一段时间不受束缚，心情顿时舒畅了不少。

忽然，层层密密叠在一起的碧翠草丛中钻出来了一只洁白的幼兔，多宝丸不想错过这只难得的猎物，便立刻驱着马朝那幼兔追去。兔子虽小但动作极为灵活，速度奇快，钻进草丛里消失了踪影，不一会儿又钻了出来朝着远处逃去，多宝丸仿佛被那小小的洁白影子吸引着，不断跟随它的脚步。也不知追了有多久，那幼兔终于还是彻底消失了，多宝丸也只能停下来，但他回过神来时，却发现自己面前竟然有着一处围墙。

此时正是四月樱花盛开的好季节，层层的樱花花枝堆出墙外，华美又绚烂，粉樱飘着花瓣，一时间便像是樱花落雨那般美丽梦幻。围墙里传出了断断续续的微弱歌声，而听到了这样的歌声，多宝丸一时间愣住了，他感觉那歌声像是一种呼唤，一种来自血液和灵魂的呼唤，让他急切地想要知道歌声的主人是谁。虽然从小到大学来的礼仪告诉他现在他应该立刻调头走掉，不能擅自闯入别人的家里，但内心深处的直觉告诉他他应该去确认歌声的主人，无论如何他都想要与歌声的主人见上一面。

就这样在原地驻足犹豫许久，多宝丸最终还是决定进入围墙内一探究竟。这样做有些乱来，说不定还会吓到对方，但只要他好好解释自己并没有恶意说不定对方还能理解。就这样下定了决心，将马停在了不远处，又凭借不错的身手，多宝丸两三下就翻越了并不算高的围墙，他轻轻落地，环视着四周的一切。

这里不知是谁家的小院子，四周都种满了盛开的樱花树，樱花树的间隙还种着许多扶桑花，为一片温柔的樱色添了一抹赤丽的妖艳。被樱花树所包围的是一片小小的池塘，池塘中游着几尾红白的锦鲤，樱花落下花瓣飘在水面上，呈一片梦幻祥和之色。正当多宝丸沉迷于这片院落的美景时，细微弱小的歌声再次抓住了他的心神，于是他小心翼翼朝着歌声传来的方向悄悄靠近，发现了年纪与他相仿的男孩正懒懒坐在樱花树下的软椅上。

四月初的天气还比较寒冷，男孩穿着布料昂贵刺绣精致的厚和服，披着一层上好的狐毛毯，苍白又精致的一张小脸被白色狐毛衬着，看上去十分可爱。他像是女孩子都会喜欢的华贵人偶，一头柔软的及肩发就这样披散下来，粉色花瓣落在他的发上，落在他昂贵的狐毛毯上，他也毫不在意，只是断断续续用微弱的声音唱着“红花”、“白花”，双眼微眯着，一脸病容仿佛就要睡着。

多宝丸一瞬间停止了呼吸，他有些看痴了。以前他总是不相信那些画本里和能乐里演的“一目生情”，如今这样的场景他似乎是有些明白了。他见着男孩，不知为何心中产生了一股强烈的熟悉感，那血与骨便是传来了呼唤的声音，让他情不自禁想要和男孩多待一会儿，想要与他亲近。

于是多宝丸小心翼翼地靠近，发现男孩并没有要搭理他的意思，看上去像是完全没有注意到他的存在。男孩昏昏欲睡，微眯着眼，像是为了不让自己睡着才不停唱着歌，可是就连那歌声都越来越微弱，最后几乎快要听不见。多宝丸慢慢伸出手在对方面前晃了晃，可是对方依旧没什么反应，他仔细瞧了瞧，竟是发现男孩似乎什么都看不见。无奈之下，多宝丸只能尽量将自己的声音放轻放柔，慢慢说道：“失礼了。”

男孩听到了他的话，这才有些反应。男孩的双眼睁大，转头寻找着声音的来源，脸上的疑惑逐渐转变为惊恐，一副受惊的模样，让多宝丸不禁想起刚才追逐的那只白色幼兔。

难道这院落还有面前这人都是刚才的幼兔成了精来迷惑自己的？多宝丸看着对方的表情，玩笑一般想着倒是有这种可能。

“我是多宝丸，很抱歉吓到你了，我没有恶意。”为了安抚男孩的情绪，多宝丸下意识将声音放得更轻。男孩似乎意识到了自己并没有危险，于是脸上的惊恐慢慢平缓，取而代之的更多是一种困惑。他有些费力地抬起手，双手胡乱摸索着，像是在寻找什么东西。

多宝丸意识到男孩可能是在找自己，于是他微微低下头，正好被两只柔软的小手捧住了脸颊。突然被柔软的小手捧住了脸，反倒是多宝丸有些被吓到，出于自我保护的本能他想逃离这双小手，但看着对方脸上依旧有些困惑的表情，还不时发出小小的“嗯”，看上去像是在努力理解当前的状况，毕竟是自己无礼在先，多宝丸只能这样站在原地不动，任由男孩在自己脸上轻轻摸索着。

“多……宝……丸……”男孩的发音模模糊糊，甚至有些无法分辨。

“多……宝……丸……”他又重复了一遍，这次的吐字要比上次清晰一些。

就这样，男孩的柔软小手摸索分辨着他的脸颊，一边不停重复念着他的名字，直到最后终于能够流利清晰地说出“多宝丸”这个名字时，男孩才慢慢放下了双手，他脸上的困惑终于消失，取而代之是一张柔和又平静的小脸。

多宝丸这才明白这是男孩认识陌生人的方式，一种颇为奇怪的方式，不过对于失明的男孩来说，一边重复着对方的名字一边用双手确认对方的长相的确是一种合适的选择。除此之外，他注意到男孩似乎并不太会说话，他并不太会发音吐字，每一个音都咬的很重，而且很缓慢。

“多宝丸。”男孩指着他，轻轻喊着他的名字，他用看不见的双眼望着多宝丸的方向，像是在期待些什么。多宝丸觉得这眼神有些熟悉，这让他想起来自己与母亲相处时，也会露出这样的眼神渴望得到夸奖和认同。于是多宝丸轻轻笑起来，“没错，是多宝丸，你念得很对。”考虑到男孩的情况，他也尽量把语速放慢，好让男孩能够听得更清楚。

男孩听见了多宝丸的话，露出了一个令人惊艳的微笑，夹杂着单纯的满足感和幸福感，那是比漫天樱花还要纯粹还要美丽的笑容。

“百鬼丸。”男孩指着自己说，这是他的名字。

接下来的时间中，多宝丸礼貌地向百鬼丸解释自己为什么会闯入这个小院子里来。虽然关于这个小院子，还有百鬼丸自身他都还有一大堆问题想问，但鉴于的确是自己无礼在先，而且也让百鬼丸遭到了一番惊吓，想到百鬼丸那受惊的可爱表情，多宝丸还是决定让自己先自报家门。

“我出来打猎时碰见了一只小兔子……”为了让百鬼丸听清楚，他还刻意把语速放得很慢。

“打……猎……？”百鬼丸小声地重复。

多宝丸听出了百鬼丸的疑惑，只好耐心与他解释什么是打猎，可是当他谈到兔子时，多宝丸又听到了百鬼丸小声的重复。这下他就有些犯愁了，毕竟小兔子并不是仅靠语言就能解释清楚的词语，何况对于失明的百鬼丸来说，仅靠语言恐怕会更难以理解，但目前的情况只能让他硬着头皮说下去。

“兔子就是……会动会跳的小东西，他们有着长长的耳朵和白色的毛……”

可是百鬼丸脸上困惑的表情似乎更深了，没有双眼的他无法理解那是一种怎样的物体。景光只告诉过他水池里养了会动的锦鲤，可他也看不见，因此甚至也不知道锦鲤是什么模样，他的世界里从来没有出现过“动物”这一概念。

多宝丸看着面前皱着眉歪着头安静思考的百鬼丸，看他被洁白狐毛包裹起来的小脸，不知怎的又想起来那只将自己引到此处的幼兔。一瓣粉樱慢慢飘落，最终落至百鬼丸的额发，多宝丸见此情景觉得有些好笑，于是下意识伸手帮他拿掉了额发的花瓣。

“没关系，我下次来就捉一只给你瞧瞧。”

“下次、还来？”

“嗯，我与你约定好，一定还会再来的。”

百鬼丸看上去很是开心，他好希望能够这样自由自在与别人交谈。虽然有景光在，景光会跟他讲好多好多话，但大多数时候都只是他听着景光一个人说着他听不懂的自言自语，明明一直在听人说话，但他觉得好寂寞。多宝丸和景光不一样，多宝丸会温柔地同他讲话，还会耐心地跟他解释那些他听不懂的地方。他喜欢同多宝丸说话，也喜欢听多宝丸说话，多宝丸身上好像有他需要的东西，有一种强烈的吸引感。

多宝丸对于百鬼丸也是抱着相同的感情，不知为何，他一见着百鬼丸就发自心底想要对他好，仿佛百鬼丸就是他最重要的一部分，百鬼丸对他也有一种强烈的吸引力，让他没办法放开。明明只是第一次见面，但从心底流露出了无法忽视的熟悉感。

“多宝丸，是什么？”百鬼丸歪了歪头，抛出了下一个问题。

“我是醍醐……”多宝丸自然而然地回答这个问题，他所想到的就是醍醐少主，但有一刹那他瞧见百鬼丸无神的双眼和期待又憧憬的神色，他就明白了百鬼丸的意思。百鬼丸不是要问他是谁，而是在问他是什么。“我是人。”

“人？”

“对，百鬼丸也是人，我们是一样的，但我们也是不一样的。”多宝丸小心翼翼说着，他思考着要用怎样的措辞来解释才能让百鬼丸明白，“我们都是人，不止我们，这世界上还有好多好多人，他们都在这围墙外面，有着不同的样貌，不同的身份，不同的个性。”

百鬼丸微微瞪大了眼睛，一副不可思议的神色，他慢慢伸手摸了摸自己的脸，然后再次捧住多宝丸的脸细细摸索着。

虽然四月乃为寒春，但百鬼丸的小手还是有些过于冰凉了，多宝丸轻轻捉住在自己脸上摸来摸去的小手，小心翼翼把百鬼丸的双手放在自己掌心中轻轻搓着，虽然有些无礼，但他也不忍心百鬼丸就这样冻着，但百鬼丸并没有反抗的意思，或者说根本没有陌生人的肢体接触这一概念。他只是用无神的双眼望着多宝丸的方向，口中不停念着“不一样……多宝丸、百鬼丸……不一样……”他像是发现了新世界，脸上浮现天真又欣喜的表情，他是刚刚开始学习这个世界的婴孩，还有很多事情是他不知道的。

“多宝丸，做什么？”沉浸于这样的欣喜有一会儿后，百鬼丸才意识到了多宝丸的亲昵动作，对于这样的触碰他并不感到厌恶，只是单纯好奇多宝丸这样做的意义。

“你的手这么冰，为什么不备一个暖炉？”多宝丸心疼百鬼丸的小手被冻得冰凉，于是带了些责备的语气，可当他看见百鬼丸因为“暖炉”一词再一次露出了困惑的表情时，多宝丸只能无奈地叹了口气，将自己随身携带的暖手小包塞进了百鬼丸手中。

暖手小包是母亲大人给自己缝制的，绣了漂亮的扶桑花，在发热的时候甚至会有淡淡的花香味。多宝丸对母亲大人给自己的东西都分外小心珍惜，但看着百鬼丸的模样又令他心疼，于是也没想这么多就将它塞到了百鬼丸的手中。

百鬼丸的双手突然被塞进了这样烫手的东西还被吓了一跳，他不知道多宝丸给自己塞了什么东西，只能小心翼翼地摸索一番，之后便是发现这个小东西不会动也不会咬人，只是温度有些烫手，但过一会儿适应后就会变得很暖和，还散发着百鬼丸很喜欢的香味，百鬼丸的小脸扬起一抹兴奋的笑容：“谢谢，多宝丸。”这是他今天说得最流畅的一句话了。

“没关系，这样就不会冷了。”多宝丸被百鬼丸的笑容惊艳了一番，已经开始在心里想着下次要不要再给百鬼丸带些其他有趣的玩意儿来。

就在两人相谈甚欢之际，多宝丸敏锐地捕捉到了从屋内传出来的脚步声，看上去似乎是百鬼丸的家人或者是侍从要来了。理智告诉他现在应该立刻就离开，因为擅自闯入别人家是粗鲁至极的行为，他没有颜面也不应该这样光明正大留在这里，他应该趁更多人发现前离开这里，但是不知道为何，他就是无法动弹。

“是、景光……”脚步声越来越近，此时只有百鬼丸一副高兴的模样，多宝丸听到这个名字时心脏都瑟缩了一下，一瞬间似乎大脑都变得空白了。

而就在下一秒，内屋的门被拉开了，父亲那张威严的脸出现在了多宝丸的视线中，多宝丸仿佛连呼吸都停止了一般，愣愣地看着出现在此处的父亲大人。

为什么，为什么父亲大人会在这里？

而另一边也同样传出一个颇为震惊的声音，是父亲大人不可置信地叫着他的名字：“多宝丸？”


	9. 第九卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第九卷

回府的路上，父亲大人没有对他说一句话，只是沉默着在前方骑着马，多宝丸几次都想出声询问，嘴巴张张合合，最后还是憋在心里，像硬塞了块石头。

两个时辰前父亲那惊讶又愤怒的面孔还历历在目，百鬼丸亲昵地一声一声叫着景光的声音又是如何刺耳，多宝丸仿佛是被恶鬼捉住了，那样的场景看上去是如此诡异又真实。但父亲大人的惊讶也仅仅只持续了一会儿，不久便恢复了一副严肃的表情，他那时也什么都没说，还吩咐侍女们准备晚膳。他温柔责备百鬼丸不应该没有他的陪伴就独自一人待在庭院里，百鬼丸蹭着他的额头，小声说着对不起。接着父亲大人抱着百鬼丸回了内室，又用冰冷刺骨的眼神示意他跟上去，多宝丸把脑内因为过度震惊快要脱口而出的疑问吞了回去，僵硬地跟着父亲大人进入内室。

他们享用了晚膳，百鬼丸高兴地说了许多话，但多宝丸与父亲大人是一直沉默的。用完晚膳后，父亲大人也没有多说一句话，吩咐了侍女照顾好百鬼丸后，便是要自己跟着他回府。

父亲大人与百鬼丸是什么关系？为什么父亲大人会出现在那里？百鬼丸到底是谁？

无数疑问只能埋在心底，多宝丸几乎被这些问题给击溃了，今天所见的每一件事他都没办法理解，而父亲大人不愿意告诉他任何事，多宝丸有一种预感，百鬼丸的存在无疑是醍醐最隐秘的秘密，只是现在的他还没办法知晓。

一路沉默着回到府中，父亲大人之前派来保护自己的下属在大堂内跪着，一见到父亲大人进来便齐齐喊着“属下失职！”见到这几人，多宝丸心里暗自一惊，悄悄抬眼，只见父亲大人脸上露出了从未见过的可怕表情。

多宝丸被勒令禁足两个月，还被罚抄家规两百遍，几个下属也跟着被罚，让多宝丸心中有些过意不去。父亲此次的重罚倒不是因为几个下属看管不严，而是因为他在错误的时间在错误的地点遇见了百鬼丸。父亲大人是在警告他再也不许去了，还要把今天发生的一切通通忘掉。但多宝丸又怎么忘得掉呢？百鬼丸的一言一行都深深印在了他的脑海中，牵动着他的心，父亲越是要将他和百鬼丸分离，他心中对于再见到百鬼丸的执着就越是深刻。多宝丸从未感觉到父亲大人是如此陌生，他的背后藏着许多不为人知的秘密，百鬼丸便是如此，百鬼丸是这个秘密的牺牲品。自这天起他便下定了决心，为了母亲大人，为了百鬼丸，他无论如何也要从中知道这一切的真相。

醍醐景光心中自有打算，他知道百鬼丸的存在绝不能让任何人知道，包括他的小儿子多宝丸。

他自认为自己已经把百鬼丸藏得很好了，却没想到竟然让多宝丸就这样轻易地找到了。他的小儿子很聪明，聪明得不像是这个年纪的孩子应有的模样，如果让他从百鬼丸那里听说些什么，恐怕他就能把事情猜个七七八八了。不过对于景光来说，就算多宝丸知道了真相也并无大碍，以多宝丸的能耐还不足以对他造成什么影响，他之所以心中对这件事煞有介怀，甚至头一次对多宝丸施加如此严重的惩戒，都是因为他推开门那一瞬间所见到的百鬼丸。

他坐在樱花树下，那张和百鬼一模一样的脸颊绽放出一个从未如此真诚又纯美的笑容，那是景光见过百鬼丸最真实最欣喜的模样，仿佛有星光在他眼中闪烁——那可是连百鬼都不曾对他展露过的笑容，就这样轻易被多宝丸得到了。

先是一瞬的惊艳，紧接着泛上心头的是酸涩的不甘。他的百鬼凭什么要对别人展露真心，百鬼的一切都应该是他的，百鬼丸的一切也都是他的。

是他让百鬼丸降生，又养育他到现在。百鬼丸是他的肉，他的血，他的骨，他还给了百鬼丸这世界上最美丽的天神的灵魂。百鬼丸是他最重要的藏品，是他独一无二的珍宝，百鬼丸只属于他，任何人都不能抢走。

对于百鬼丸来说，他只是不明白景光为什么不许他提起多宝丸。

他很喜欢多宝丸，因为多宝丸给他讲了好多有趣的东西，他也想让景光知道原来外面有这么多有趣的东西，有会动的小兔子，还有各种各样的“人”，他希望景光也可以喜欢多宝丸。

可是每次当他问起多宝丸的时候，景光总是不理会他，只是自顾自说着他听不懂的话。他以为景光只是没有听见，便多提了几次，可那之后景光就不说话了，他把自己抱在怀里，在自己耳边轻轻说：“你是我的，百鬼。”

百鬼丸觉得这样的景光很不对劲，他好想知道多宝丸怎么了，好想知道景光为什么不喜欢多宝丸，但他好害怕自己提起多宝丸景光就会生气，于是也就不提了，只是也会偶尔会问起景光外面是不是有很多“人”，很多不同的，有趣的“人”。

“没有，外面什么都没有。”景光回答道。

“那、小兔子呢？”

“没有。”

“多宝丸呢？”

景光不说话了，百鬼丸就知道自己惹景光生气了，于是便伸出颤抖的小手捧住景光的脸颊。

“对、对不起。”

越是对着景光道歉，百鬼丸心中就越是难过，他好想好想再见到多宝丸，也好想好想知道小兔子是什么模样，但他最希望的，还是景光不要对他生气。

他还能再见到多宝丸吗？百鬼丸也不知道了。

被父亲大人禁足在了醍醐府，多宝丸并不着急，他利用这两个月的时间打听到了父亲大人的行程，现在他可以确定了，父亲大人不在醍醐府内的时候就会去见百鬼丸，而由于领地内事务繁杂，所以父亲大人每个月都会抽出一定的时间留在府内处理事务，除此之外，父亲大人还会有固定的时间外出去醍醐的边界查探国情，也就只有这两天多宝丸是可以去见百鬼丸的。关于百鬼丸的事情他并不打算告诉母亲大人，母亲大人身体虚弱，受不得刺激，若是让她知晓了百鬼丸的存在，便定然会去找父亲大人理论一番，甚至会因为这事而伤到身子，这是多宝丸万不愿意见到的事，他打算先将此事隐瞒下来，待他将百鬼丸的身份弄清楚后再决定要不要告诉母亲大人。

两个月的禁足如流水消逝，多宝丸的确乖乖待在府中每日读书习武，闲暇之余便陪着母亲说话，他没有问过父亲大人百鬼丸的事情，也仿佛什么都没有发生过，像是暗中与父亲大人妥协，就是为了放松父亲大人的警惕心。表面上一切都是如此平静，但自那天见过百鬼丸后，父亲大人在多宝丸心中的模样已经悄然发生了改变。过去无论父亲大人对母亲大人甚至对他是多么冷漠，多宝丸只当父亲大人是不善表达，只当他是为醍醐之事务整日操劳疲惫，但自从知晓了百鬼丸的存在，多宝丸就隐隐猜到了父亲大人其实并没有他想象中那样深爱母亲大人，也并不是如此地为国为民，那之后父亲大人在多宝丸心中蒙上了一层看不透的阴影，这也导致他对父亲大人逐渐疏离。

在见过百鬼丸的第三个月后，父亲大人终于对他不再如此警惕，这给了多宝丸难得的机会。他据之前了解到的情报，确认了父亲大人这几天会查看边关国情，便是趁着这可贵的机会溜出了醍醐，凭借着脑海中闪过的记忆，找到了三个月前与百鬼丸初遇的秘密宅邸，他遵守了约定，手中提着小竹笼，竹笼中便是一只洁白的幼兔。

那三个月前堆出院墙的层层粉樱已然凋零，剩下满是发了新叶的枝干，虽不如那日的樱花雪美丽绚烂，但绿油油的一片让人见了也会心情甚好。多宝丸想象着百鬼丸就在这院墙的另一头，浑身上下不由得沸腾起来，他轻手轻脚翻过了院墙，落地时也尽量不发出声音。他慢慢环视四周，还是那个小小的水池游着几尾锦鲤，百鬼丸睡在水池边的躺椅上，旁边还撑了一把油纸伞以遮凉。

百鬼丸俨然一副已经睡着的模样，多宝丸也不忍心打扰他，只能慢慢靠近。七月便是初夏，已不似三月前的初春那般寒气刺人，没有披着狐毛毯子的百鬼丸换上了一层薄薄的素色和衣，又在外笼着一层浅色的纱，他的手中捧着小小的瓷罐，罐中放了些鱼食，想必是百鬼丸在此处喂着鱼儿打发时间睡着的。看着百鬼丸平静的睡颜，多宝丸怕他手中的小瓷罐会落下来摔碎，便从百鬼丸手中轻轻取出瓷罐放在了一旁的茶桌上，却没想到百鬼丸被惊醒了过来，恍恍惚惚睁开了朦胧的惺忪睡眼。

“……景光？”百鬼丸揉着眼，他才刚睡醒，有些迷迷糊糊的。

“是我，百鬼丸。”见百鬼丸一副没睡醒的模样，多宝丸忍不住露出好笑的神情，紧接着百鬼丸的脸上慢慢出现雀跃又惊讶的神色，这让多宝丸内心又多添几分满足感。

“多、多宝、丸。”三个月没有再听到过这个名字，百鬼丸念得不甚通畅，他苦恼地眨了眨眼睛，“多宝丸。”

“没错，是多宝丸。”面对百鬼丸，多宝丸毫不吝啬自己的夸赞之词，他知道百鬼丸只要稍微夸奖一下就会很开心，所以也会满足他这样小小的愿望。“我来看你了。”百鬼丸脸上骤然绽放出甜甜的笑容。

“我带了小兔子来。”多宝丸把手中的竹笼轻轻推到百鬼丸面前，百鬼丸摸到了小竹笼，口中发出小小的惊叫：“小兔子！”

多宝丸见百鬼丸摸索着竹笼的模样实在不太方便，于是又打开小竹笼，抱出软软的幼兔放在百鬼丸的手心中，百鬼丸又小小地叫了一声：“小兔子！”

小兔子好轻，好软，而且还会动，踩在他手掌上痒痒的，暖暖的，百鬼丸在这之前从来都不知道这世界上还有如此惹人喜爱的小家伙，百鬼丸好喜欢这只小兔子，它和多宝丸一样让他感到欢欣和惊喜。

多宝丸轻轻抚摸着他手中的小兔子，还让他摸了摸小兔子长长的耳朵，一边为他说着外面的事情，除了小兔子，外面还有小猫儿小狗儿，很多很多不同的动物。百鬼丸听着多宝丸仔细的描述，脸上的笑容就不曾消失过，直到最后快要日落，多宝丸必须得回去了，百鬼丸才露出一个有些难过的表情。

“多宝丸、回去了吗？”

“嗯，必须要走了。”多宝丸发现了百鬼丸眉目间流露出的难过，稍微有些抱歉地笑着，“我一定还会再来的。”

如此，百鬼丸与多宝丸开始了秘密地交往，他们的关系不能让任何人知道，因此多宝丸每次待的时间都并不长。但百鬼丸每一天都在期待着多宝丸的到来，多宝丸每次到来都会告诉他外面有趣的事情，这些都是景光从来不会提到过的。是多宝丸为他带来了一道更美丽更绚烂的光芒，照亮了他的整个世界，就算他没有双眼，就算他不能走出这院落，但他在多宝丸的讲述中依旧能看见最鲜艳的红叶，依旧能参加最热闹的庆典。以前百鬼丸的世界里只有这个小小的院落和不大的宅邸，世界的尽头是高高的院墙，只有景光会陪着他，同他说话，景光待他足够温柔足够好，但他还是会感到寂寞。现在百鬼丸的世界里出现了多宝丸，多宝丸和景光是截然不同的，只有多宝丸能让他真正发自内心地感到欢喜，那是自第一面起就深深缔结下的羁绊，还有他和多宝丸相处的日子里每一个小小愿望的满足，他们被命中注定一般紧紧地系在了一起，从此他便再也没有感到寂寞了。


	10. 第十卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第十卷

多宝丸和百鬼丸的关系没有让任何人知道。多宝丸每隔一段时间就会小心翼翼前往那秘密的宅邸与百鬼丸见面，也对百鬼丸千叮咛万嘱咐不要将他们见面的事告诉景光。百鬼丸也明白如果把这件事告诉景光后他肯定会大发雷霆，也乖乖地答应多宝丸自己一定不会告诉别人。

多宝丸给百鬼丸讲着那些眼盲的他根本无法想象的事情，而百鬼丸在多宝丸面前可以自由地说着自己喜欢什么讨厌什么，他可以毫无顾忌地展现自己。多宝丸总会逗他开心，温柔地听他讲话，安静地听他唱歌，然后折下一旁的扶桑花放在他手中，说百鬼丸就像这扶桑花一般，拥有最绚丽的颜色。

七年时光如白驹过隙，不知不觉他们已经相识了七年，而这七年对于十岁之前的百鬼丸来说是做梦都无法企及的美好，多宝丸成了他生命中无法被替代的一部分，就算是景光，他也从未感觉到自己对于一个人有着如此渴望如此真实的情感。

多宝丸又何尝不是如此。如今的多宝丸已然是一名英俊潇洒的翩翩少年，他聪颖过人，风度有加，身手矫健，是醍醐国境内所有人都期许着的少主，外面已经有不少少女对他芳心暗许。但只有多宝丸自己心里清楚，他的心中除了百鬼丸已经无法容纳下其他任何人。自从见到百鬼丸的第一眼起，他就被那名为“命中注定”的感情所不断侵蚀着，到如今竟已成了无法割舍的程度。百鬼丸对于他就是有着这样的吸引力，多宝丸因为他的一切而心动，那不止是美丽的皮囊，还有深深印刻着的“归属感”，他感觉到百鬼丸是自己的全部，是自己的生命中最重要的一部分，让他无法不对百鬼丸心动。

而面对自己的父亲，多宝丸心中有着说不出的厌恶生疏，甚至是仇恨。他的父亲，醍醐景光，诚然是一名优秀的领主，因为他将醍醐国治理得很好，百姓多福生活美满，因此多宝丸敬重自己的父亲。可是他也忘不了自己的父亲是一个如此失格的丈夫和父亲，他和百鬼丸相处了这么久，自然也是能感觉百鬼丸对于父亲来讲就是情人。他的父亲将一个幼童圈养起来，像是宠物，像是情人一般养大，甚至还与他同床共枕，用如此肮脏下作的手法亵渎如此美好纯真的百鬼丸，这是他无论如何也无法原谅的事情。

更不用提父亲是如何对待自己的结发妻子，他最敬爱的母亲大人。纵然母亲大人整日郁郁寡欢，不甚哀愁，但母亲大人对待多宝丸从来都是温柔的，宽容的，母亲大人给了他春旭一般柔和温暖的爱，因此多宝丸对于母亲大人向来是从心底而来的敬爱。可是母亲大人本就身体不好，自产下他后又整日忧郁，便是每一天都愈发虚弱，只能靠着苦涩汤药熬着，但那汤药又能治得了多少呢？多宝丸只能看着母亲大人日益苍白消瘦的脸颊，看着她卧病在榻，意识不清醒地呢喃着：“……孩子……我的孩子……”他能做的也只是握住母亲大人的手掌，陪在她身边，希望母亲大人能够好受些。

越是看着母亲大人痛苦的模样，眼前浮现百鬼丸那张天真的笑脸，多宝丸对于父亲的仇恨也就越深一分。此时此刻的父亲正陪在百鬼丸身边，这么多年以来他探望母亲大人的次数屈指可数，他将母亲大人弃之不顾，又把令人作呕的爱欲全都倾注在一个无辜的少年身上，那是多么肮脏的人啊。

可是无论他对父亲是如何恨之入骨，他也什么都改变不了，母亲大人时日无多，甚至连眼都无法睁开。多宝丸握住母亲大人的手，他只能这样给予母亲大人一丝温暖。

“多……宝……”母亲大人微弱地呼吸者，轻轻叫着他的名字“多宝……我的,孩子……”

多宝丸立刻意识到了母亲大人是想要跟他说些什么，在最后这个时刻他也想独自一人与母亲大人相处，于是他使了个眼神，两边的侍女便是明白了他的意思，快步离开了房间，关上了房门。多宝丸又俯下身去，凑在母亲大人的唇边，仔细听着她的话语。

“多宝丸，我多么……可爱的……孩子啊。”母亲大人勉强说着话，那气息飘忽不定，多宝丸悄悄握紧了母亲大人的手掌，”你的兄长……若是在，该有多好……”

多宝丸听到了不可思议的词汇，他惊得半坐起来，眼中满是不可置信，他小心翼翼看向母亲大人，却见母亲大人脸上满是温柔慈爱的神情，仿佛真的见到了什么一样。多宝丸没有再问下去，他知道亲大人快要归去了，他一言不发地就这样陪在母亲大人身边，直到最后母亲大人面容平静，逐渐没了声息，多宝丸依旧在一旁静坐了有许久，心里的重石无止境地下沉，他花了很久的时间让自己接受现实，缓慢站起身，麻木地拉开门告诉众位侍女母亲大人离去的消息，之后他便回了房，等待着侍女们为母亲大人整理。

回房后多宝丸才逐渐感觉到内心被撕裂的阵痛，他跪坐在地上甚至都没来得及回想起有关母亲大人的一切，虽然他此刻的大脑不过一片空白，但无力的，酸楚的疼痛还是迅速侵蚀了他，纵使他从小就被教导不能哭，但面对至亲之人的离世他依旧需要时间去缓解这样的失落感和疼痛感。

父亲只在母亲大人的丧葬仪式上出现了，他脸上是一副悲痛沉重的神情，可丧葬仪式结束后没过多久便又离开了醍醐，多宝丸知道他肯定又回到了那处秘密的宅邸。而父亲不在府内，醍醐的大小事务就只能让他来做决定，多宝丸是如此想要见到百鬼丸，想要向他诉说心中的痛苦与寂寞，但他无法这样做。于是在对母亲大人的思念和对于见到百鬼丸的渴望中，多宝丸每一天都仿佛度日如年，他翻看着书卷与公文，企图以此让自己冷静下来，可是他的脑海中只会闪过一幕幕他与母亲大人在一起的画面。就在此刻，母亲大人临终前对他所说的那些话逐渐清晰了起来。母亲大人说他有一位兄长，难道这就是母亲大人整日闷闷不乐郁郁而终的原因吗？可是为什么母亲大人从来都没有提到过这件事？如果他真的有一位兄长，那么现在他在哪里？又是为什么离开了这里？

多宝丸立刻清醒了过来，他在醍醐府中出生，又在这里长大，这十六年来他甚至是第一次知道了自己原来还有一位兄长，母亲大人逝世前留下的最后一句话成了多宝丸最在乎的事，围绕着这一位素未谋面甚至不知道是否真的存在又是否还活着的兄长大人，多宝丸始终放心不下。其实他偶尔在国境内巡游的时候也会听见年纪稍长的村夫或者妇人谈起过这件事，不过他一直将其当做是莫须有的流言蜚语罢了，现在从母亲大人口中亲耳听到了这件事，让多宝丸不得不认真起来。既然自他从小到大在这府中都没有任何人谈论起他的“兄长大人”，那便极有可能是父亲授意，是父亲让所有人都对这件事闭口不谈，为的就是不让他知道“兄长大人”的存在。多宝丸理解了这一点，趁着父亲大人不在府中的这段时间悄悄开始调查起了有关“兄长大人”的一切。

不知道名字，不知道长相，甚至都不确定年龄，这让多宝丸无从下手。他想到进入父亲的房间内寻找线索，毕竟父亲与母亲大人并不住在同一内室里，父亲以“夫人身体不好，要让夫人静养”为由自己搬到了另一处内室居住。父亲从不让任何人进入他的房间，就连多宝丸也仅仅只是年幼时站在房门外趁着父亲进门的时候远远地瞧见过几次房间的内部，他记得那是一个充满着阴影和冰冷气息的房间，还飘着一股淡淡的药草味，虽然母亲大人的房间也常年飘着药草的气息，但那是完全不一样的，不如说母亲大人的房间总是很暖和，日光充足，有时还能闻到窗外甜甜的花香。相比之下父亲的房间充满着不安和恐惧，几乎照射不到光线。多宝丸是从小就不愿靠近父亲的住处的，父亲要训诫他时也只会叫他到书院里去，如今为了要寻找“兄长大人”的线索，他也不得不亲自去一次父亲的住处。

父亲的房间门外有两名心腹把守着，多宝丸一靠近那里他们就会将他拦下，说是大人有令，任何人都不许靠近。

“就连我也不可以吗？”多宝丸难得搬出了醍醐少主的身份来说话，得到的却是两名心腹的沉默，多宝丸明白自己无论如何也没办法进入房间里了，再多问下去必然会引起父亲的疑心，心中不甘却也只能作罢，等回到了自己的房间里再做打算。

多宝丸转身准备就此离开，不再过多纠缠下去，但就在他离开不久后，一名老妇人的声音从他的背后传来。

“麻烦请将此物交给醍醐景光大人。”

多宝丸心底吃了一惊，他在走廊的拐角处停了下来，悄悄观察着声音的主人。那是一位头发花白面容慈祥的老妇人，她将手里提着的小竹篮交给了两名心腹，两名心腹见了她也毫不意外，反而是恭敬地接过了竹篮，微微鞠了一躬，“大人明日便回，劳烦您了。”老妇人也回了礼，便是转身朝着多宝丸的方向离开。

多宝丸从他们之间的言行得知这名老妇人的身份定不简单，于是刻意在拐角处停留下来，等着老妇人的到来。他微整衣襟，眼角的余光瞥到了老妇人的身影，那老妇人一见到他像是被吓了一跳，但仍旧欠身行了一礼。

“不必了，老婆婆，我不过路过此地。”多宝丸连忙将老妇人扶起身来，“我看您颇为面生，似乎不是我们府上的？”

“是，老身此次打扰贵府是为醍醐景光大人送东西来。”

多宝丸与老妇人寒暄了几句，便是以自己要出府办事为借口提出送老妇人回家，老妇人也无法拒绝，只能再三鞠躬说麻烦少爷了。

“恕我冒昧，请问您是什么身份？今日到府上来又是给父亲大人送了什么东西来？”多宝丸也不绕弯子，寒暄了没几句后便是进入了正题。

“这……”老妇人面露难色，似乎很是犹豫。

“不必多虑，老婆婆。我见父亲大人似乎颇为信赖您，也相信您绝不是凶恶之人，但毕竟是在府中进出的人，作为少主也得对此有个了解才是。”多宝丸仔细说着话，瞧见那老妇人脸上的顾虑似乎消散了一些。

“老身……原是醍醐景光大人的乳母。”老妇人停顿一下，似乎回想起什么“景光大人不再需要我之后，上一代的醍醐大人便施舍了我一些钱，打发我回家了。”

“但我回乡后才发现家中已经破败，家人也不知所踪，是邻乡告诉我说我的女儿被附近的乡绅带走，丈夫也因此受到牵连被那乡绅的手下弄丢了性命。”

“我不知这世间悲惨之事竟统统能发生在一个人身上，也想过寻死了结生命。”

“但景光大人找到了我，又接济了我，还每月都给我数目不小的钱款养活自己。我这样卑贱的人，又何德何能能接受景光大人如此慷慨善良的施舍呢？”

“老身所能做的也并不多，心中怀着对景光大人的无比感激，每个月也总会给景光大人带一些自己做的吃食来。老身知晓景光大人吃惯了山珍海味，这粗食定是差远了，但老身能报答景光大人的也只有这个了。”

多宝丸安静地听着老妇人说完，他瞧着老妇人的模样也并不像是说谎，只是他竟不知道父亲原来还有这样的过往。多宝丸似乎也注意到自己的父亲并不是冷血之人，对于一名仅仅有过喂养之恩的仆人也算是仁至义尽。既然如此，父亲又为何会对母亲大人如此残忍，又为何会对百鬼丸如此残忍。多宝丸想不明白这中间到底出了什么问题，但他敏锐地察觉到这一切或许会和他下落不明的“兄长”有关系。

“……少爷，请容老身吐露心声。”老妇人一直低着头，像是想起了什么，用怀念的语气询问。

“请讲。"

“老身心底自知不配，但作为醍醐景光大人的乳母，一直将他视作最重要的亲人。看着他长大又看着他成为领主独当一面，醍醐景光大人便是整个醍醐国的骄傲。”

“而我又看着景光大人娶了夫人为妻，生下您这样优秀的年轻人成为我们醍醐的少主，实乃我们醍醐国几百年的福气。”

“此番夫人已故，老身知晓少爷心中自然是心疼难过不已，但作为醍醐的少主，老身更希望少爷能早日恢复精神，现在的醍醐国还需要您多多担待，若是你整日消沉倦怠，想必夫人与您的兄长在天之灵也会为您而悲伤难过。”

“我的……兄长？”多宝丸从老妇人口中再次确认了“兄长”的存在，不由得惊讶了一下，他见老妇人神色变得奇怪起来，只能顺着她的话说下去，以便得到更多消息。“父亲大人只是偶然间跟我提起过，但我并没有真正与他谈过，想来他也是不希望我知道这件事后徒增烦恼。母亲大人生前最记挂的便是兄长大人，不过如今母亲大人仙逝，我想尽可能多的知道有关兄长大人的事，兄长大人便是记挂在我心中，母亲大人想必也会宽慰几分。”

“这……”老妇人再次面露难色，她知道如果贸然告诉少爷那早夭的大少爷的事，景光大人心中定有不满。但见多宝丸少爷脸上悲伤又坚定的神情，她颇为动摇。“老身我……那时也并不在府上，因此对于这件事也不过道听途说，只不过是知道当年景光大人突然遣散了一大批家奴，之后几个月里那些家奴便是陆续失踪了……”老妇人顿了顿，眼中略有闪烁，多宝丸也明白了她的意思，也便不再逼问下去。

“但是，老身知道那批家奴中有一名夫人的贴身侍女活了下来，说是那之后没过多久便疯魔了，也就只有她还一直活着。”

“她白天在集市里乱晃，招人眼球，夜晚了她的丈夫就会把她带回去，她口中一直说着胡话，醍醐里的人对她都是避之不及。”

听着老妇人这样说着，多宝丸也想起来，他曾经在醍醐国内巡视时偶尔就能见到那披头散发说着胡话的女子。多宝丸知道这已经是老妇人能告诉他的全部了，正好也将老妇人送到了屋子门口。他向老妇人表达了委婉的谢意，便是决定就趁着明日父亲还未归来时亲自去找那疯魔的女子一探究竟。


	11. 第十一卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第十一卷

第二日天还未亮多宝丸便是起早去了集市，想着父亲今日要回来，便是不得不起了个早希望有更多时间能让他找到老妇人口中那个“疯魔”的女人，临走前还特意嘱咐了下属若是醍醐景光大人回来了便赶过来告诉他。

多宝丸装作了平日里巡查的模样在醍醐境内四处走动，当下时间还尚早，整个国境内不过寥寥烟火，多宝丸也只是碰见了几个外出务农的男人，还有几个买菜的商贩支起了小摊，热情地问他要不要买些菜回去，多宝丸环视了一圈，买了一串三彩的丸子，想着待他查清“兄长大人”的下落后，下次去看百鬼丸就带上几串让他尝尝。

多宝丸向摊贩们如往常一般询问着周边的状况，一边不动声色打听着那女人的消息，借口大致是觉得那女人可怜，作为醍醐的少主想要看望一下她。但商贩们大多都说不知道，那女人平日在集市里呆着，夜晚就被丈夫带回家，她总是在商贩们来之后才来，又在商贩们回家之后才被丈夫拉回家去，因此这么久了竟然也是没一个人知道那女人住在哪里。

多宝丸听后略感失望，看来还是必须得亲自见到那女人才行。在多宝丸沉吟之际，那商贩又开始说起了“醍醐大人可真是一名好领主”之类的话，此时的客人还并不多，那商贩也是闲得无聊，抓住了这个机会和多宝丸套起近乎来。

那商贩说了许多，多宝丸大多都没听进去，倒是听见了什么“鬼神”“祭祀”之类的词。“鬼神”多宝丸是知道的，他知道那是醍醐国供奉的神，可是他也对其了解得不多，只听人讲过那是“只要付出代价就能实现愿望”的灵神。既然自己的国境供奉的是这鬼神，多宝丸也不敢不敬，但对于这样用代价换取愿望的神多多少少还是感到了一丝说不清的邪，让他对这鬼神同样并无好感。他从不参拜什么神灵，父亲大人也对其不曾提起过，因此一时间他对于百姓参拜鬼神这件事还有些惊讶，甚至是有些生疏。他曾在国境内见过几处还算干净的神祠，偶有几个年轻人进去参拜，那定是鬼神的祠，但他也见过几处破败落灰的神祠，那儿是从未有人去过，难道这破旧的神祠与干净的神祠供奉的不都是鬼神吗？如果不是，那破败的神祠里供奉的又是哪位神明？

“少爷不知道吗？那神祠里供奉的是哪位？”商贩瞪大了眼一脸不可思议的模样。

“的确是未曾听闻过。”多宝丸微微点头。

“那破败的神祠里原来可是供奉着一位了不起的神明啊，这我也只是小时候见过有人在参拜那位神明，后来大家都去参拜鬼神去了，说是那位神明不灵啊，还是鬼神大人灵。”

“不灵的神明？”

“可不是吗？大家都说就是因为参拜鬼神大人，醍醐才有今日的繁荣，如果真是这样那我也得好好谢谢鬼神哩……啊，对了，那位不灵的神明似乎是叫百……”

接着商贩就被打断了，一名高壮的农人扯着嗓子让老板盛一碗粥来，老板连忙回着好，对多宝丸露出歉意的笑容，拿出一个还算完整的瓷碗，从一旁的桶中舀了几勺粥向那边的农人走了过去。

多宝丸看了看四周，又看了看天，发现小小的集市上已经都是人了，看天色也像是快要中午了。不知不觉已经在这里待了这么久，想着还要打听“兄长大人”的消息，多宝丸也没有心听什么“鬼神”了，他握着手中的刀便是继续四处寻找着那女人的身影。

在小小的集市里环走了一圈，那平日里似乎经常能看见的疯魔女人此时竟是哪儿也见不着，多宝丸心中略感烦闷，又在国境之内甚至是国境之外的一圈巡游了一遍，还是丝毫不见那女人的踪影，无奈之下多宝丸只能再次回到集市，打算进行最后一次寻找，若是实在打探不到那女人的消息，今日便只能作罢。

未时六刻，集市上正热闹得很，不仅有本地的摊贩吆喝着来往的过客，还有其他领地闻醍醐之名而来的商贩与旅人，人多起来，寻找起一个特定的人来就更为困难，多宝丸见这么多面孔挤满了小小的集市，要分辨起来着实不太容易，只能循着人群往边缘走去，打算找一个空歇的地方喘口气。

待他好不容易走到了人少的河边，一声刺耳的尖叫就响了起来：“求求你！老爷！请别杀我！我不会说出去的！”

多宝丸被那尖叫吸引了注意力，他循着声音看，却见一个披头散发满脸污秽的女人正看着他的脸惊恐地不断颤抖着，多宝丸一眼就认出来这便是那老妇人与他提起过的疯女人，根据疯女人尖叫的那番话，他便更加确定了这女人一定知道些什么，不过此处人多眼杂，他便不好继续发问，正想着如何让这女人说出实情，一个男人从那女人身后慌慌张张跑了过来，一把拉住了口中还说着胡话的女人。

“大人！对不住！这是草民的妻子，疯疯癫癫的，冲撞了大人，还请大人原谅啊！”

男人低着头责怪地看着自己的妻子，口中还小声念着“回去再收拾你。”女人看见男人的模样也不说胡话了，缩着脖子身体还发着抖，似乎很是害怕。

多宝丸看了一眼周围，又看了看女人的模样，从怀里掏出数目不小的钱币放在男人手心。“无妨，我正好有些事想要问问你，这里不太方便，可否带我去你家详谈？”

男人犹豫一番，瞟了几眼多宝丸的脸色，最后还是答应下来，他用衣角擦了擦手中的钱币，将其小心翼翼放在衣兜里，然后拉着自己的妻子给多宝丸指路，恭顺地叫着大人慢些走。

到了男人家里，这是一间破败的草屋，屋内潮湿寒冷，但家中用具还算好的，多宝丸在草垫上盘腿而坐，男人将衣兜里的钱币放在一旁的罐子里，又从小木柜里拿出还没用过的干净瓷杯给多宝丸倒了半杯茶，多宝丸微微点头致谢，那男人便在多宝丸的对面坐下来，用衣服擦了擦手，疯魔的女人便是在屋子的角落里蹲坐着发呆，也不知道在想些什么。

“草民家中破旧，还望大人见谅。”见多宝丸端着茶杯喝了一口茶，看起来似乎并不介意，男人便继续问道：“请问大人有何事要问？”

“贵夫人曾经在醍醐府上做工对吧？”

那男人实在没想到多宝丸会这么问，于是愣了一下，露出恐怖的神情，“……的确是，不知大人……？”

“别怕，我并不会为难你们，只是想要问清楚一件事。”多宝丸见男人的神情只好出声安抚，“既然贵夫人曾在醍醐府上做工，那么她应该会很清楚。”

“我的母亲，也就是已逝世的缝夫人，是否在我之前曾诞下过一子？”

多宝丸从男人家里出来的时候已经是傍晚，不少集市里的商贩都回家去了，本来热闹拥挤的集市此时也冷冷清清，落日的余晖照耀在这里，倒是添了几分凄凉之意。

可多宝丸不曾注意到这些，他大脑放空，仿佛失去意识，如同一具空荡荡的躯壳，他手中紧握着佩刀，满脑子所想的都是刚才从男人口中听到的话。

“草民对此事略有所闻，据说夫人十七年前曾经的确诞下过一名小少爷，可是小少爷刚一出生就夭折了，醍醐大人也当这件事从没发生过一样，直到现在也还没有人知道小少爷埋在哪里。”

“您问为什么会早夭？唉……小少爷命薄啊，生下来就虚弱得很，甚至什么都看不到，连医师都说小少爷注定活不过一个月……嘘，您别声张出去啊，知道这件事的人可不多啊。”

“我妻子疯魔前曾经跟我说过，说夫人在怀上小少爷之后每天都为醍醐大人给她的花种浇水，还对它说话！据说那花是什么什么神花，能实现人的心愿，结果小少爷一出生就早夭了，我看那花才不是什么神花，而是吃人的妖花啊！夫人要实现心愿还不如去求鬼神大人的保佑呢！”

“小少爷夭折之后，醍醐大人就遣散了府里的好多人，和小少爷有关的人全都失踪了……真是太可怕了。我的妻子就是那时候疯的啊！就因为害怕醍醐大人杀她呀！”

“因为她听到了不该听到的东西啊，少爷。她听到了醍醐大人给小少爷起名字，这就差点被杀了啊！我当时也好奇怪，既然是注定要夭折的孩子，又何必要起名字呢？那不是好晦气吗——”

“名字？我还记得，这婆娘提起过，她疯了之后就叫了一整天，可把我吓坏了。”

“好像是叫做……百鬼丸？”

“对，没错，就是百鬼丸。”

“真是个奇怪的名字啊。”

名字，百鬼丸，他的兄长，百鬼丸。多宝丸的大脑一片空白，他连自己是如何走出男人的家里，又是如何回到醍醐府的都不知道。

百鬼丸，是他的兄长。

百鬼丸，是他深深爱恋着的人。

百鬼丸，是被他的父亲圈养起来的情人。

一瞬间回过神来，多宝丸的脑中已经全是百鬼丸。无论是百鬼丸温柔的笑脸，亦或是他纯粹干净的眼神，那样如冰雪高洁又如梦境般绚丽的人，是他多宝丸的兄长，是骨中骨，肉中肉，有着一样的血脉的兄长大人。

一切的一切都吻合上了，百鬼丸十七岁，而自己的母亲大人在十七年前诞下了无人记得的小少爷。百鬼丸什么都不知道，甚至不知道自己的家人，因为父亲在他一出生后就把他带走藏了起来，与外界断绝联系。他的父亲与自己的亲生儿子同床共枕，还将他圈养成自己的情人。而自己，可悲的自己，甚至是毫无知觉地默许着这一切的发生，并且深深爱恋着自己的亲生兄长。母亲大人被蒙在鼓里，甚至在逝世之时都还不知道这一切的真相。

一切的一切都是骗局和假象，他的父亲居然做出如此违背伦理天地不容的恶行，自己甚至一度成了肮脏的共犯，他到底诞生在一个怎样扭曲的家庭里呢？

多宝丸躲在自己的房间里，趴在地上不断干呕着。一时间接受了如此令人作呕的真相，多宝丸不知道该怎么办，他的大脑一片混乱，身体在不断颤抖，仿佛被什么东西扯住了心脏，掐住了脖颈，他没办法呼吸，没办法从这样残酷的真相中挣脱出来。他仿佛又变成了无助的孩童，愤怒，恐惧，恶心，痛苦，绝望，这些情感正一点一点吞噬着他的理智。

父亲，对，他记得父亲今天回来了，就待在书院里。

那一瞬间多宝丸什么都没想，他几乎是下意识握紧了自己手中的刀，慢慢从地上站起来，然后摇摇晃晃走出了房间，他头上冷汗直流，尽管身体在不断颤抖，但他还是坚定地一步一步朝着书院的方向走去。太多强烈的情感让他什么都感觉不到，他甚至也不知道自己现在是冷静还是愤怒。

多宝丸握着刀走进了书院，醍醐景光正写着什么东西，见他来了也不慌不忙，就算多宝丸手中拿着刀，他连眉都没有皱一下。

“真相的滋味如何？”这番是父亲先说话了，可是多宝丸不发一言，在他眼中醍醐景光此刻的脸就像是禽兽的模样。

“无知是一种保护，多宝丸，你太愚笨了。”

“你……你竟然……”多宝丸看着父亲那有些轻蔑甚至是得意的眼神，心中怒火中烧。为什么他还笑得出来，把自己的亲生儿子当做禁脔，这样禽兽不如的事情，在他眼中看来是无所谓的吗？

“你明白吗？多宝丸，他是我的东西。”

“他是我的骨，我的血，他永远都属于我。”

他的父亲用那张嘴脸说着那样的话，多宝丸一下子支撑不住了，他栽倒在地上，用手中的刀堪堪支撑住了自己，他再一次干呕起来，胃难受得紧，几乎是虚脱了一般，他已经没力气了。那原本应是被他用来斩断父亲罪孽的利刃现在竟然成了伪装他软弱的面具，他挣扎着想要站起来，想要拔出刀，却只是颤抖着，浑身发冷。

“你是我的儿子，多宝丸，所以就算你是如此愚笨，我还是会将醍醐交予你。”醍醐景光露出一副慈父的嘴脸，多少有些慈爱地看着他唯一的，寄托了无限期望的儿子，走过去蹲下来拍了拍多宝丸的背，“不要让我失望啊。”

之后多宝丸便再也不记得发生了什么，他最后的印象是醍醐景光走出书院的背影。他的脑海中浮现出许多人的模样，他的母亲大人，他的百鬼丸，他梦见可怕的黑暗钻进了他的身体里，紧紧缠绕着他。百鬼丸用那温柔又纯真的眼神看着他，便是转过了身越走越远，而多宝丸被束缚着，拼命喊着百鬼丸的名字，百鬼丸没有回头。

多宝丸再次醒来时已经是三天后，他呼喊着百鬼丸的名字被猛然惊醒，他像是刚刚溺水过一般，脸上全是汗水和泪水，湿透的衣服紧紧黏着他的皮肤，让他感到寒冷无比。

百鬼丸……百鬼丸……百鬼丸……

多宝丸在心里念着，脑海中一刻不停的想着。那是与他同血的兄长大人，那是他最深爱的人，而此刻百鬼丸还被蒙在鼓里，百鬼丸还不知道这个可怕的事实，所以他要去告诉百鬼丸，他一定要带他逃，逃离这里，逃离那个魔鬼。

多宝丸浑身发热，意识模糊，汗水直流，他匆匆披上外衣，他要这样维持着最后一丝清醒的意识找到百鬼丸，他要百鬼丸平安无事。

“少爷！还不行！您还发着烧……”

多宝丸推开阻挠他的仆人们，听不到他们的挽留，只是一路冲出房间跨上马背，外面寒风刺骨，他手抖得握不住缰绳，只能感觉到自己跨坐在马背上一路狂奔，向那熟悉的山林而去。他僵硬地趴在起伏的马背上，看不清前方的路，尽管他已经用尽全身力气了，但他还是感觉太慢了，太慢了。

多宝丸跌下马，顺着熟悉的路翻进了围墙，他的手臂没有力气，几次打滑摔了下来，当他终于翻越进那熟悉的小院时，他不断环视四周，不断寻找着百鬼丸的踪迹。百鬼丸，百鬼丸，他想着，但这里什么都没有，没有一丝声息，没有他所期待的身影，这里什么都没有，就像是那些历历在目的过往都已经被全部抹去了一般。

这里已经人去楼空。

多宝丸的世界天旋地转，他的目光缓缓移动着，追随着百鬼丸往昔的身影，最终定格在池塘里的小小荷包。那荷包分外眼熟，上面绣着多宝丸再熟悉不过的花纹，他记得那花纹，是他亲手将这荷包交给了百鬼丸。多宝丸的心脏像是被狠狠击中了，被刺穿了，他跌入了水池，像是抓住最后一丝百鬼丸的气息那样拼命抓住了那小小的荷包，他没有力气了，身体也在不断下沉，刺鼻的水侵入他的鼻腔，灌入他的肺部，他没办法呼吸。他只能将那荷包紧紧握住，用尽全身力气慢慢爬回岸边，躺在冰冷的地面上，仿佛听见了百鬼丸的声音，他没有办法应答，被寒冷再一次拉回了黑暗。

百鬼丸被带走了，任凭多宝丸如何寻找都不见他的踪迹，仿佛人间蒸发一般，了无痕迹。对于多宝丸来说，失去百鬼丸不仅是失去了他最爱恋的人，更是每一天都加重了他心中的悔恨和罪孽感。悔恨的是自己面对如此事实的无能为力，罪孽的是他深爱着最不能深爱的人。他的心不安而恐惧着，而越是恐惧不安就越想要掩盖这样的恐惧不安，于是他只能独自一人一遍又一遍地寻找，不仅是醍醐国内，甚至是邻国，只要听到一点风声，出现一丝希望他就会去确认百鬼丸的踪迹。

醍醐景光之前一两周会回府上一次，后来便是一两个月，再后来就是半年不归。醍醐的领主表面还是醍醐景光，但背地里早就成为了多宝丸。父亲带着百鬼丸一声不吭地离开，从小被良好教育长大的多宝丸心中有着无法舍弃的责任感，他只能接下治理醍醐的担子。

多宝丸被领地事务缠着脱不开身，没办法全身心去寻找百鬼丸，纵然焦躁，但他没办法放下领地不管，因为他需要百鬼丸，但领地的百姓需要他。一切都如自己父亲所说，多宝丸成了醍醐的领主，也因此无法去寻找百鬼丸，父亲在用这种方式将他与百鬼丸分开。

多宝丸夜夜梦中所想的都是百鬼丸，他恨自己没有能早日察觉到真相，他恨自己没有保护好百鬼丸，正是自己的迟钝而造就了今日不可挽回的局面，让百鬼丸毫无察觉地身处在魔鬼的手中，而他什么都做不了，他的到来不能减去百鬼丸的痛苦分毫，反而如今让他与百鬼丸都深陷泥沼。多宝丸不敢再继续想下去了，只能每天让自己沉浸在工作中，不工作的时候就全身心开始寻找百鬼丸，让他没时间也没办法去思考如此令他窒息的事实，用不间断的工作将自己麻痹，这样就能让他好受一些。

百鬼丸被带走的那一天，他正坐在池塘边安静听着池塘里鱼儿游动的水花声，手中捧着小小的荷包，满心期盼着多宝丸的到来。

算算时间应该就是这两天，他等着多宝丸向他承诺的甜甜糖果，还想问问多宝丸鸟儿是不是真的会飞，外面的烟花是不是真的这么美丽。一想起多宝丸说话的声音，百鬼丸忍不住露出笑容。

“他已经不会再来了。”一个冷冷地声音从他身后穿来，景光向他慢慢走过来。

百鬼丸听到这句话犹如雷击，他刚刚浮现在面容上的笑容刹那间消失不见，他愣愣地将头转向景光的方向，努力辨别着气味，这的确是景光的气味。那么景光说“他已经不会再来了”是说的谁呢？谁呢？百鬼丸张了张嘴，无声地询问着。

“多宝丸已经不会再来了，百鬼。”百鬼丸小心翼翼屏住呼吸，他因为景光的这番话而有些手足无措，轻轻揉着手中柔软的荷包，百鬼丸脸上尽是不可置信。

百鬼丸的脑子虽然有些笨，但他还是能听出来景光并不是在欺骗他。他没办法去思考为什么景光会知道他有偷偷在和多宝丸见面，也没办法去想景光是什么时候知道这件事的，他甚至都忘记去想在这之后景光可能即将会施加给他的惩罚。很显然，百鬼丸被景光刚刚的话夺去了全部注意力，现在他的脑海中全部都是为什么。

为什么？为什么？为什么？

为什么多宝丸再也不会来了？

百鬼丸眼睛酸酸的，他像是失去了最信任的依靠，一时不知道该怎么办才好，眼中更是如受惊的鹿一般惊恐又无助。可是也来不及让他做出什么反应，百鬼丸手中的小小荷包就被大力夺走了，接着是什么东西被扔进了水池中，惊得池中的鱼儿四处乱窜的声音。百鬼丸慌忙伸出颤抖的手似乎在祈求着什么，泪水顺着他的脸颊一滴一滴滑落，但是他感觉不到，刚刚还存在于他手心中的温度，此刻只剩下了冰冷的空气。

景光走过来将他抱起，百鬼丸有些无措，他不知道现在自己应该怎么做，也不知道景光要怎么做，为了寻求一丝小小的安全感，他只好双手轻轻拽住景光的衣服，靠在景光怀里，他已经不知道要做什么了。

“是因为、我不乖吗？”百鬼丸把脸埋进景光的胸前发出小声的疑问，因为他不乖，所以多宝丸不肯见他？可是景光没有回答他，没有任何人回答他这个心碎的小小问题。

接着景光停了下来，将他放进了一个小小的屋子里，外面有许多人的脚步声，还有马儿的嘶鸣声，百鬼丸明白这是多宝丸曾经跟他提到过的“马车”。

多宝丸……多、宝、丸……

这个名字让他觉得好难受，像是喘不过气来，可是他为什么会感到这么难受？这个名字，多宝丸，让他感到好难受。景光要带他去哪里呢？他真的好害怕，他感觉像是自己被遗弃了，胸口被什么东西硬生生挖了一个洞。

景光抱着他坐进马车，而百鬼丸用两只手臂出于本能一般抱住了景光，好像这样他就能不再害怕一般，不如说他在用这种方式确认自己没有被抛弃。马车缓缓开动，百鬼丸坐在有些颠簸的马车中，心中的不安和恐慌被顿时放大了无数倍。

就要这样、走了吗？要这样、离开了吗？多宝丸、明明说过、会来见自己，可是他、为什么、没有来？如果他走了，多宝丸、找不到他、该怎么办？

百鬼丸惶恐地抬头，眼中满是无助，但他随之却被景光安抚地亲了亲额头，而就在景光的嘴唇触碰他额头的一刹那，百鬼丸得到了安心的暗示，缓缓闭上了双眼，在景光怀中沉沉睡去。


	12. 第十二卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第十二卷

世间传佳话，创物神百鬼。

一生为日月，昼夜相交辉。

二生为草木，青丝染碧翠。

三生为清淼，幽泣珠泪坠。

四生为万灵，赐魂以明慧。

后人赞颂之，万物敬仰之。

若是复提起，皆曰归去兮。

“不知您是否听过这首歌？”穿着宽大袍子的少女跪坐在多宝丸面前，她身后是一座巨大的神像，神像纵是人形，那原本是五官的位置只有模模糊糊的凹凸起伏，根本无法辨别容貌。

这大概就是世人所说的百鬼天神了。

听到少女的话，多宝丸对着少女轻轻摇了摇头，“不曾听闻。”他心下思索着刚刚少女所哼唱的歌谣，又将目光转移至少女身后的无脸神像，不知为何有一刹那熟悉的感觉。

要说多宝丸今日会与少女交谈起来，是他前几日如往常一般出门以巡查之名义找寻百鬼丸的踪迹时，之前那与他交谈过的商贩倒是借着空余时间将他拉住闲聊起来，多宝丸不好拒绝也只能留下来应付几句，只是那商贩聊着聊着不知怎的又扯回那日他和多宝丸未完的话题。

“上次我和大人聊着，可不是聊到了醍醐曾经祭拜的那位神明吗？上次忙着招呼客人，倒是忘记告诉您了，那位神明就是百鬼天神呢。”

“百……鬼……？”听到这名字，多宝丸心下一惊。

“对啊，至于我为什么突然跟您提到这事儿，除了上次没说完的，据说是前几日百鬼天神显灵了啊。”

“现在这世道，记得百鬼天神的人可不多了，我也是从别人那儿听来的，据说是有人去祠里清扫的时候见那神像竟落泪了，那神像脚边还开了几朵扶桑花。这也太玄乎了，大家都不相信呢，去那神祠里看的时候根本没有扶桑花，都说那人在说谎，只有那人坚持说自己一定是看见了美丽的红色扶桑花。”

“还有人说看见神像落泪也是因为这几天天气太潮湿了，那不是泪水是晨露呢。我本来也不太信，但见那人坚持的模样也不像是说谎，再说了这种谎又有什么意思呢？我也是见过鬼神大人显灵的人，因此那人看见的说不定还真是百鬼天神显灵呢。”

“跟您说这事儿也就是闲聊罢了，瞧大人的模样像是来了兴趣？听听这些奇闻轶事也不是什么坏事，您要是想知道更多的话，就沿着这条路一直走，往山上去，那里现在还有百鬼天神的神祠，也住着目前最后一位供奉百鬼天神的神婆了，您要是想知道些什么尽管找她问便是。”

心中在听到百鬼这个名字时，多宝丸心中就有一种预感，而为了证实心中的这种预感，他今日才会来到这神祠中，却见这神祠里并没有什么神婆，只有一位穿着宽大长袍的少女正跪坐在此处，仿佛在祈祷。少女名为美绪，他人口中提到的神婆正是收养她的老妇人，老妇人一直守着这座神祠，即使当下世道已经全然将鬼神当做救世神，她也不言不语全然供奉着百鬼天神，教导美绪“向善之心”，而就在前几年这位神婆已经离世了，剩下被她抚养长大的美绪与一些她在战乱之地收留来的孤孩在这片清静之地生活，继续供奉着神明的香火。

“这首歌谣唱的便是百鬼天神，不过现在世人大多信仰的都是鬼神，您不知道也是很正常的。”美绪露出一个温柔的笑容。

“既然信仰的是百鬼天神，又为何会最后转而信仰鬼神？”多宝丸道，他总有一种冥冥的感觉这其中的关系定与他想得知的真相有关。

“世人信仰皆为虚幻，信仰谁并不重要，重要的是信仰谁能为自己带来益处。”美绪露出微微沉思的表情，“婆婆曾与我说过，人世初显动荡之相时，醍醐的子民将一名无瑕之子献祭给了鬼神，以此换来太平盛世。站在子民的角度来看，这样做并不无道理，但他们心中也少有真正的信仰罢了，所做之事不过是为了自己的利益。”

美绪所说与多宝丸心中所想是一样的，或许最初天地一片混沌之时，人们对于天神的信仰是真的，也诚心祈求着神明的保佑，但后来人们心中一旦出现私心，对神明的信仰就变味了，人们总是期望着可以从神明那里获得更多，一旦从神明那里得到的无法填满自己的私欲，对于神明的敬畏也将会消失不见。

“事实上，我今日所来也是为了另一件事。”多宝丸停顿片刻，“前几日有人所说 ‘百鬼天神显灵’ 之事。”

这次美绪没有立刻说话，她先是转头看了一眼身后无脸的神像，随后从一旁的花篮中摘出一朵红色扶桑花拿在手中，露出温柔的笑容。“传说很久很久以前，这世上什么都没有，在一片混沌虚无中，却是生长了一朵红色的扶桑花。”

“也不知过了多久，那花吸收了多少灵气与浊气，最后缓缓盛开，成了世间第一个有灵智的生命，或许是因此得到了非同一般的力量，又或许是在无尽的时间中感到了孤独，他借由这力量驱逐了混沌，创造了天地与世间万物。”

“他创造的生命都敬仰他，将他视作神明。他赐予这些生命智慧，于是这些生命逐渐有了各种各样的感情，也因此有了私欲。”

“从世间第一股恶的开始，便出现了从中诞生的恶鬼，可是因为有着神明的庇护，所以并没有恶鬼敢现身，人们也得以过上安定的生活，也因此，他们将这位神明尊称为镇压百鬼的 ‘百鬼天神’ 。”

美绪停了下来，将手中的扶桑花交给多宝丸，多宝丸听着美绪的讲述，也因此想起来记忆中那座秘密宅邸的院落里，也是种着许多艳丽的扶桑花，他小心翼翼拿着手中的扶桑，在脑海中回想起了百鬼丸的模样。

“那朵扶桑便是百鬼天神的原身。”美绪继续道，“创世之初百鬼天神消耗了很多力量，他将吸取而来的灵气平等赐予了万物，只留了一丝气息用以维持自己的生命。当最后一丝气息也逐渐耗尽后，百鬼天神的力量也就逐渐衰弱，鬼神也因此强大起来。当其身死时，百鬼天神也就会重新化为扶桑花，等待再度苏醒的时候。”

多宝丸听着美绪的话，霎时间仿佛明白了什么，“也就是说，几十年前鬼神的兴起与百鬼天神的衰弱是联系在一起的，而如今那人所见百鬼天神的神迹也并不是幻觉？”

“正是如此，经文中也曾经记载过 ‘轮回百苦，便为百鬼’ 一说。”美绪的眼中却突然添了几分忧愁，“百鬼天神因为不断轮回因此拥有永恒的生命，纵使他是因为寂寞而创世，但创世后仍然会感到寂寞吧，因为在他面前所有的生命都是如此短暂又渺小，我前几日在此参拜时，也见到了神迹，我见神像落泪，便是能从中感到天神的痛苦和温柔，这便是轮回之苦，不断轮回不断忍受寂寞。”

多宝丸看着手中的扶桑，听美绪话中对百鬼天神的尊敬和同情，不由得想起那个每日都在高墙中忍受着无尽等待，直到现在也在忍耐着痛苦的身影，他也是一样的，会感到令人恐惧的寂寞。

“美绪姐！我带了馒头回来！”一个兴奋的童声从多宝丸背后传来，只见一名梳着短辫的女孩儿从神祠门外跑进来，她穿着一身破烂的绿色短袍，腰间系着白色布包，手中拿着油纸包裹着的几个馒头，她双手捧着馒头递到美绪面前，看模样甚是兴奋。

“多罗罗，还有客人在，不能无礼。”美绪口中虽是这么说，脸上却露出怜爱的表情，轻轻地将女孩脸上的污迹擦干净。“你拿去给阿竹他们吃吧。”

女孩转过头来像是这才瞧见了多宝丸，她不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“可是你中午都还没吃，这次是卖馒头的大叔送给我的，等阿竹他们吃完你就没的吃了。”

多宝丸听见两人的对话，便是站起身来准备告辞，“我还有事，那么我就先告辞了。”美绪看着多宝丸的动作一愣，最终还是起身微微鞠了一躬，“请慢走。”

多宝丸向美绪表达了感谢，便是骑马回府，他很感激美绪对他所讲的这一切，身为领主也让他无法对美绪的生活状况视而不见。一位少女要养活这么多孩子是很不容易的，因此回府后他派人向山中的神祠送去了一些生活必需品与粮食，也送了一些钱去，说让美绪修缮神祠，不过钱的数目却是远远超出了修缮神祠所需的数目。

这是百鬼丸被带离多宝丸身边的第四年。

多宝丸如今已有二十岁，是醍醐实质上的领主。四年来不断奔波劳累以及成为领主后细致处理好每一件事务让他变得愈加成熟，他记挂着百鬼丸，将母亲对兄长大人的思念也一并承担下来，他不知百鬼丸现在过得如何，每当他幻想着那个瘦弱的身影独自坐在水池边的寂寞神色时，他的心就被揪作一团。多宝丸渴望拥抱百鬼丸，渴望安抚他，渴望陪在他身边，可四年来的一切找寻皆为无果，这也让多宝丸陷入难以挣脱的自责泥沼。

多宝丸现在还会经常做梦，梦见的尽是些不可思议的事情，他梦见了天地一片混沌，可怖的沉重的孤独感压在他身上，让他无法喘息；他梦见了自己的魂魄被抽离出来，梦见自己被割裂，那样钻心的疼痛真实到不像是梦境；他还梦见肮脏的虫不断啃噬自己的身体，直到啃噬掉他的喉咙让他连声音都发不出来……他梦见了一切一切与他不相关的事情，每次他都会在梦中惊醒，而每当他醒来时都感觉自己的身体沉重无比，紧接着他就会再次醒来，仿佛有什么东西在他的身体里逐渐苏醒一般，而所有他梦到的一切，他总是会本能地将其与那个令他魂牵梦萦的身影联系起来。

而就在四年后的某一天，父亲突然回来了。

醍醐景光坐着马车回来，待马车停下来后，他从车上抱下了一个纤瘦的身躯，厚重的和服遮住了那人的脸，没有人知道他长什么模样，却见那如黑色瀑布一般浓密的长发。有人猜测这是醍醐大人的“第二春”，却有知晓内情的人小声说着那是醍醐的“祭品”。

多宝丸本来并没有打算去迎接父亲回府，听闻了这一消息却是立马跑到了书房里去。见父亲在翻阅些什么东西，多宝丸正想发问，却听父亲笑了起来：“我知道你会来，你还想再见他。”

父亲这番话让多宝丸确定了内心的想法，他连忙接着问道：“他在哪儿？"

“你母亲的房间，我安排他住进去了，再去见见他吧。”

父亲的话让多宝丸感到有些不对劲，但失而复得的狂喜与难以掩盖的激动冲淡了他心中的不安，他脑中是百鬼丸面容，那就是敲击他心脏的钟铃，让他不禁加快了脚步走向那个自己多年未曾踏入过的母亲大人的房间。

一打开门便是多宝丸四年来朝思暮想的那个身影，他安静坐在房间里，多宝丸更是什么都没想，只是冲过去一把将其搂在怀中，紧紧的拥抱住，然后感受那样真实的触感，那样真实的体温，那样熟悉的人。

“百鬼丸……百鬼丸……”他用颤抖的唇不断重复着这个名字，像是害怕这一切都会溜走，也像是倾诉许久以来堆积在心中的思念，所以他一遍一遍呼唤着这个名字，以此来换得安心。

可是自己怀中的身躯没有半点反应，多宝丸呼唤的名字没有唤来哪怕一丝安心，却是让多宝丸在心中敲起了不安的鼓。多宝丸抬起头，是那张记忆中的脸，精致温柔却多了一丝成熟，再也没有四年前那般的纯真。百鬼丸看着他，用一种仁慈爱怜的目光贯穿了他的心脏，多宝丸不敢相信眼前的这一幕，他用着近乎是祈求的声音小心翼翼呼唤着对方的名字：“百鬼丸……？”

面对眼前的人，多宝丸卑微得几乎一击就碎，在梦里与百鬼丸相遇时，他多么希望那一切是真的，但百鬼丸此时此刻就在他面前了，他却希望这一切都是梦境。

面对多宝丸轻声的呼唤，百鬼丸一言不发，那样仁慈爱怜的目光不是假的，他甚至伸出手来想要摸一摸多宝丸的额发。

多宝丸逃开了百鬼丸的爱抚，有些不可置信地向后退了几步，他已经知道了，他的心中已经有了一个令他崩溃的答案。

这不是他的百鬼丸。

他的百鬼丸已经不在了。

多宝丸想不通百鬼丸为什么会变成这样，父亲到底对他做了什么，一切都不应该是这样，他脑中所想的百鬼丸不是这样。

多宝丸的心脏抽搐一般传来痛感，他好想拥抱这个瘦弱的身躯，可百鬼丸眼中的目光让他清醒过来，让多宝丸仿佛触碰到火焰那样将心收了回来。他颤抖着身体，反胃感席卷而来，就像是四年前他得知真相的那一天，如此绝望，如此痛苦。

多宝丸再次回到了书院，父亲还在那里翻阅着书卷，此时他脸上倒是扯出一个冷笑来。

“见到了吗？感觉怎么样？”

多宝丸已经无法再冷静下来，在面前的已经不是他的父亲，而是什么穷凶恶极之人：“你对他做了什么？”

天色逐渐昏暗下来，整个书房只有摇晃着的烛光，一切都犹如四年前的重演，只是这次父亲口中吐出了更令人窒息的话语。

“谁？你说百鬼？”

多宝丸听着这句话，听着这个名字，这是父亲对百鬼丸的称呼吗？他想到之前从美绪那里听来的传说，这只是巧合吗。

“那是我的百鬼，多宝丸，你的百鬼丸根本就没有存在过。”

“他是属于我的百鬼，他是这世间独一无二最完美的祭品。”

从父亲口中涌现出的每一个都如同锐利的刀刃，让多宝丸无法呼吸。

百鬼……百鬼丸……祭品……

太多锐利的字眼钻进了多宝丸的脑海中，他无法理解父亲的这番话语。

“你这表情真是可笑，多宝丸，那个被鬼神吃剩下的东西就能让你如此软弱吗？”醍醐景光冷冷地看着他，“你可是醍醐的领主，这幅模样真是丢人。”

“什么……意思？祭品？百鬼？”多宝丸的声音有些颤抖，他已经尽力让自己冷静下来了，但当这些字眼真正从他口中说出时，他却感觉自己要被即将到来的事实击溃。

醍醐景光冷眼看着，半晌没有说话，随后才缓缓开口：“那我便告诉你真相吧。"

“当我还是一个小孩子的时候就遇见了他。”

“他与我所见的任何人都不同，他是如此美丽又如此温柔，如同一位母亲一般，那时的我从他身上感到了无比的温暖。”

“我坚信他便是上天赐予我的宝物，我坚信他与我的相遇是命里注定的。”

醍醐景光的脸上露出了多宝丸从未见过的表情，怀念，爱慕，憧憬，痴迷，甚至是癫狂。醍醐景光仿佛换了一个人一般，沉浸在自己的回忆中，讲述着自己与那人是如何相遇，如何相处，最终他看着那人走上祭台成为祭品——那就是结局了。

虽然没有提到名字，但多宝丸已经能猜到自己父亲口中的“他”便是那位传颂歌谣中的“百鬼天神”。多宝丸早就知道了自己的家族与那位神明逐渐恐怕有着无人知晓的故事，但亲耳从父亲口中听到后又觉得不可思议。这是父亲与百鬼天神之间的事，这和百鬼丸又有什么关系呢？百鬼丸是无辜的。

“百鬼丸，他是我的第一个孩子。”讲到这里，醍醐景光嘴角露出若有若无的笑容，“我深知神明的复苏需要一个无瑕的躯体，而刚出生的孩童便是这世间最完美的容器。”

多宝丸的大脑嗡的炸开，此时空白一片，他望着自己面前父亲双眼中的疯狂，一阵低沉的笑声更是印证了他内心的恐惧。

“从那天开始，百鬼丸就根本没有存在过，你口中的百鬼丸都是我的百鬼。”

“你明白了吗？”

多宝丸被一下子扼住了喉咙，他没法发出一点声音，连呼吸都很困难。他的父亲用自己的亲生骨肉作为容器承载了一位神明的灵魂。他的百鬼丸打从一开始就没有存在过。他的母亲大人是牺牲品，他的兄长大人亦是，他自己更是深陷这之中的漩涡。

他的百鬼丸明明就存在于此，很清晰的就在此处存在着，就在他触手可及的地方，那些记忆，那些痛苦和快乐都是真实的，怎么可能没有存在过？

“擦擦你的脸，多宝丸，你是醍醐的领主，脸上却是一副丧家犬的模样。”醍醐景光脸上尽是嘲讽之色，“我不过是让他成为了最初的模样，成为他应该有的那副样子。你作为我的儿子，更应该看一看，保佑醍醐长久繁荣的完美祭品是如何被献祭给鬼神的。”

献祭？什么献祭？

“你应该也察觉到了，醍醐的繁荣之势在逐渐衰退，毕竟鬼神不可能永远庇护醍醐，而要继续寻求鬼神的庇佑，就必须再次献上祭品。”醍醐景光看着多宝丸，仿佛看到了三十年前的自己，他便是如此见证了一位神明的陨落，“三天之后，醍醐将再一次对鬼神进行献祭。为了醍醐的繁荣，为了你自己的未来，献祭他，多宝丸。”醍醐景光轻轻说着，他的声音在不大的书院里却低沉清晰。

醍醐景光一直占有着百鬼丸，因为他清楚地明白百鬼丸的身体里有着怎样的灵魂，他一直执着于让百鬼丸成为百鬼的模样，可是无论他怎样向那具身体索取都不够。虽然无论外貌亦或是性格，百鬼丸都与百鬼极其相似，但醍醐景光的心中明白，百鬼丸还不是百鬼，就差一点，唯独只有那一点，他的百鬼就会再度回到他身边，可是那一点究竟是什么，他自己也不知道。

直到一个月前的那一次梦境，鬼神那贪婪丑恶的脸再一次出现在他的梦中，对他大吼着：“是时候遵守约定了！”醍醐景光便是在霎那间明白了，他的百鬼之所以是百鬼，之所以拥有这世上独一无二的美丽，是因为他本就是奉献之人。

为了创世而奉献自己的灵气，为了保护自己创造的生灵而选择奉献自己的生命，那是醍醐景光从孩提时代就梦寐以求的母亲的模样，是百鬼身上无可比拟的神性与母性拯救了他，如同三十年前他在惨白月光下见到的那个美丽身躯，那才是他一直追求的完美的百鬼。

只是对于多宝丸来说，父亲所说的话，所做的一切他都无法理解。父亲为什么要将百鬼丸献祭给鬼神？为什么要再一次献祭？父亲不应该是爱着那位神的吗？现在又为什么要再一次将他献祭出去？

醍醐景光只是冷冷看着他，“你是无法理解的，多宝丸，但是三天后当你亲眼见证了那一刻，你就会明白我所说的一切。”他摆了摆手，“百鬼丸献祭之事不会改了，但你还能再见他几面。”说着他便是走出了书房。


	13. 第十三卷

第十三卷

多宝丸看着父亲的背影，不明白他为何会如此残忍，可他的大脑没有允许他继续想下去，他知道自己现在最应该做的便是带百鬼丸离开这里。四年前他没有做到的事情，现在就要实现，无论付出多大的代价，他都要让百鬼丸逃离悲惨的命运。

当多宝丸再一次回到母亲大人的房间时，百鬼丸依旧在房间里安静跪坐着，脸上的表情温和又平静，他仿佛不知疲倦，犹如神像一般，等待来参拜的信徒。

多宝丸一瞬间心神有些恍惚，但他知道不能再耽误了，他们的时间很紧，他必须现在就带百鬼丸走。所以他拉住了百鬼丸的手，可是百鬼丸纹丝不动，多宝丸只能蹲下身来，轻柔呼唤着他：“百鬼丸……我的兄长大人……”

“不要害怕，我带你走，你不会有事的，我保证。”

但百鬼丸只是注视着他，从看不见的双眸中溢出来的柔情吞没了他。百鬼丸用另一只手轻轻抚摸上他的脸颊，随即亲吻了他。

百鬼丸亲吻了他，如同蜻蜓点水一般，柔软冰冷的嘴唇，那是多宝丸尝过最甜的花蜜。

多宝丸一下子愣住了，他看着这样的百鬼丸，心中焦躁恐慌的那一部分不知为何逐渐平静了下来，而百鬼丸看着他，露出柔和的笑容，随后双手轻轻捧住他的脸颊，他们额头相抵，也就是这样，多宝丸仿佛已经明白了百鬼丸的心意。

这是他的百鬼丸，可这也是百鬼，他在对多宝丸说 “我不走。”

“我走了的话、就不能、保护醍醐了。”

“我走了的话、就不能、保护多宝丸了。”

那温柔又坚强的声音一下一下敲击着多宝丸心中名为恐惧的砖石，让他忍不住为此而哭泣。为什么会如此温柔呢，为什么会如此悲伤呢？

他顺从了自己的心意，与心中正直的防线相和解，捧住百鬼丸的脸回吻了他，四年前没有来得及表达的心意在此刻全都宣泄了出来，即使此身已沉入罪恶的泥沼，他将背负欺骗血脉的乱伦罪名，但他依然不会后悔。

“百鬼丸，我的兄长大人。”

“百鬼丸，我爱你。”

多宝丸一遍又一遍重复着，百鬼丸闭上眼，安静地接受了他的全部心意，多宝丸知道，他们的心就在此刻被紧紧联系了起来，百鬼丸也在对他说着“我爱你”，这就已经足够了，心里空缺的地方被填满了，他们已经融为了一体。

今日便是醍醐的祭祀之日，醍醐景光大人将会把他所寻来的“最完美的祭品”献祭给鬼神，这意味着未来几十年幸福安心的生活，意味着醍醐延续几十年的繁荣。这对于所有醍醐的百姓来说都是莫大的好消息，因此这几日的醍醐总是洋溢着欣喜的氛围，直到今日便是献祭的日子。

祭祀的地点仍设立在地狱堂，三十年前上一任的醍醐家主在此献祭了“无瑕之子”，醍醐因而得到三十年的长久繁荣，今日再一次献祭，是向鬼神以表醍醐的忠心。此次祭祀同样是由醍醐大人亲自主持，醍醐大人下令，没有他的允许谁也不能进入，而他本人则在祭祀的前一天傍晚带着祭品进入了地狱堂，说是要进行祭祀的准备，祭祀在今日的午夜进行，准备也就持续到了午夜，而百姓则拥挤在地狱堂外的空地上，显然对祭祀的结果很是关心。

所有人除了多宝丸之外，多宝丸并没有在此处。自那晚与百鬼丸互相倾诉真心后，他便发起了高烧，陷入了昏迷。多宝丸全身发着热，口中不停说着胡话，像是做着噩梦，没有人知道多宝丸究竟梦见了什么，只有多宝丸自己清楚，他梦见了醍醐景光曾经告诉他的一切，可显然他还梦见了更多。

他梦见了“自己”是怎样创造了万物，他梦见了“自己”是怎样与醍醐景光相见，他梦见了“自己”是怎样被献祭给鬼神，梦见了“自己”被撕裂，然后注入了两个不同的躯体。

他已经全部想起来了，百鬼丸的身体里有着百鬼的灵魂，可是他的身体里也同样有着百鬼的灵魂，他也是百鬼的一部分。这也就是为什么他和百鬼丸总是互相吸引，彼此陪伴深沉的爱恋并不是假的，但同样更是因为他们拥有相同的灵魂，百鬼丸是他另一半的灵魂所在。

多宝丸醒来，全身被汗水所浸湿，他披上外衣，匆匆忙忙向地狱堂赶去，他的另一半，他的灵魂就在那里。他已经分不清自己是百鬼还是多宝丸，也分不清那地狱堂里是百鬼丸还是百鬼，他只感觉自己被吸引着，他要和自己的另一半在一起。

他总是在追赶，四年前他追赶着那个被带走的小小身影，可是他晚去了一步，他没有能追赶上。而这四年间他也在不断追赶，他追寻那个身影可能会出现的每一个地方，可是他一无所获。现在他也在追赶，这次他一定要赶上，他不能再让那个身影从自己的世界里消失。

祭祀已经开始，空地上的百姓紧张地关注着地狱堂里的任何风声，多宝丸才不管这些，他拿着手中的刀向地狱堂里走去，门口把守的士兵将他拦下来，于是多宝丸也不多言语，拔出刀将侍卫的胸甲划破，随即怒目呵斥：“退下！”  
侍卫像是被多宝丸的模样吓到，他没有退下，却也没有阻拦，多宝丸也就趁着这样的空档推开了地狱堂的大门，却见醍醐景光已经念完了祭词，一阵狂风乱舞卷着令人头痛欲裂的怪笑缠上百鬼丸的身体。

鬼神们狂欢着收下了三十年后美味的祭品，狂风吹而地动摇，多宝丸勉强稳着自己的身体，眼前是百鬼丸痛苦蜷缩在地上的身影，耳边除了鬼神们的怪笑之外还有百鬼丸发出的阵阵哭泣般的惨叫，这也给了多宝丸一些力气。他顶着如硬刀片一般的狂风不断行进着，百鬼丸就在他触手可及的地方，他要尽快到达他身边。而鬼神在他身上闻到了百鬼的气息，因此也并没有阻拦，反而为他开出一条道来，鬼神接纳了他。

多宝丸感觉到身体周遭的阻力变小了，便是以最快的速度到了百鬼丸的身边，百鬼丸身上素白的和衣都已被狂风撕裂，剩下一层单薄的里衬。多宝丸忙将身上的外衣解下披在百鬼丸身上，又将百鬼丸扶起并紧紧抱在怀中。百鬼丸在哭泣，在发抖，发出痛苦的惨叫，他都已经没有力气抱住多宝丸，被多宝丸抱住后，身体除了被鬼神啃咬的疼痛之外，还有一种灵魂被抽离的痛感。而多宝丸则感到了一种不可思议的吸引力，他忍不住将百鬼丸抱得更紧，他愿意承担百鬼丸的痛苦，就算只有一点也好，于是鬼神爬上他的身体，缠住他的脖子，一点一点撕咬他的灵魂，他没有反抗，只是将怀里的百鬼丸抱得越来越紧，用自己的身躯尽可能遮挡百鬼丸的身体，他也感觉自己的灵魂在颤抖，被从肉体中抽离出来，有另一股力量在他的身体里苏醒了过来。

这样的痛苦持续了有许久，多宝丸感觉到突然从空中落下洁白明亮的光芒，恍恍惚惚像是从未有过的美丽月光。这样的月光包裹住了他与百鬼丸，鬼神忽然离开了他们的身体，兴奋地朝着那束月光而去，却在下一刻被一股圣洁的力量弹开，鬼神四处逃窜。被啃咬的痛苦结束后，下一秒却是从骨髓深处传来比之前痛上千百倍的灵魂的剧痛。多宝丸的身体像是被揉成一团，然后又慢慢舒展开来，全身的筋骨像是散了架，他能感觉到百鬼丸同样也是如此，可是百鬼丸已经连惨叫都发不出，他靠在多宝丸的肩膀上，多宝丸只能听到百鬼丸极其微弱的呼吸声。他的灵魂被剖开，然后被填满，又被迅速挖开一个缺口，然后又一次被慢慢填满，像是一杯水，被倒干后又被倒满，他浑身痛得厉害，只能勉强支撑住自己和百鬼丸。

“百……鬼……”多宝丸听见父亲不可置信的呼唤声。

“百……鬼……”多宝丸艰难地抬头，模模糊糊向上看，只见一个虚幻的身影慢慢浮现出来，他有着和百鬼丸一样美丽的面容，身着飘逸如云般宽大的和服，多宝丸下意识抱紧了怀中已经昏睡过去的百鬼丸。

那就是百鬼？父亲执着了一生，追求了一生的百鬼天神？  
那虚幻的身影缓缓睁开双眼，温柔的目光如水一般，虽然是如此纤细的身影，却拥有着巨大的力量。

“你终于来见我了……”醍醐景光状似癫狂，他望着那虚幻的人影面露狂喜之色。

百鬼天神脸上更是露出一个笑容，他什么都没说，只是向景光递出自己的手，景光口中念着：“好，我同你一起走。”，毫不犹豫地便牵住了那只柔软却有力的手掌，这便是他梦中的场景，他没有任何顾虑，也没有任何犹豫，对于他来说百鬼就是他的全部。时光仿佛倒流回三十六年前，那个因为被石子划伤了脚无法回家而着急得大哭的孩子，被一个提着灯笼穿着宽大和服的瘦弱身影牵住了手。孩子止住了哭声，他被那双温柔的手牵着，在月光照耀下的小路上前行着，似乎回到母亲的怀抱，似乎回到了温暖的家，那是他此生第一次觉得月光如此明亮，这也是他此生唯一的月光。

随着落下的月光缓缓消失，多宝丸看着自己的父亲也一同消失在了那月光之中，一切都归于沉寂，他只能听到自己和百鬼丸的呼吸声交织在了一起，鬼神退散开来，这里仿佛什么都没发生过。

多宝丸听着百鬼丸微弱的呼吸声觉得有些心慌，他顾不得自己快要散架的身体，也顾不得这么多疼痛，他慢慢爬起来，抱着百鬼丸慢慢走出了地狱堂。地狱堂外，所有原本密切关注着这场祭祀的百姓此刻都跪伏在地上，就连门口的侍卫也不例外，他们口中念着“百鬼天神……显灵……”之类的话，多宝丸猜想定是他们也都亲眼目睹了刚才那一幕，目睹了真正的神明苏醒而引发的神迹。

“鬼神已死，天神复苏。”多宝丸向所有跪伏在地上的百姓宣布了这一消息，从此醍醐的信仰便是要再度变天。多宝丸吩咐了一旁的侍卫收拾残局，也不再过多停留，对于现在的他来说百鬼丸的生命才是最重要的，纵使他现在应该又痛又累，可他已经没有了这样的感觉，全然只关注着怀中人的一举一动，加快了脚步朝着醍醐的府邸走去。

他又开始了追赶，这次他必须要赶上，他不允许自己失败。

外面天色已经蒙蒙亮，太阳逐渐升起，远处是星星点点的星火，他追逐着星辰，一切都恍若新生。

“多、宝……”百鬼丸在他怀中慢慢醒了过来，“多、宝……”他微弱地呼唤着。

“我在。”多宝丸连忙回答着，他低头轻轻吻着百鬼丸的额头，便是再一次加快了脚步。

“我、做到了、吗？”百鬼丸小声问着，“我、有保护好、醍醐吗？”

“你做到了，百鬼丸。”多宝丸鼻子有些酸酸的，“很了不起。”

百鬼丸笑起来，但多宝丸的双手却是在颤抖，他把百鬼丸抱得越来越紧，看着怀中的百鬼丸高兴得像个小孩子一般。

“百鬼丸，现在已经是日出了。”

“日、出？”

“太阳升起来了，天边绽放着霞光，有紫色橙色和白色。”多宝丸用着哄小孩的声音说着，“很漂亮。”

百鬼丸认真地看着远处的天边有许久，仿佛真的能看到什么一样，“很、美，很漂亮，像多宝、一样……”

阻挡他们的一切都消失了，多宝丸深爱着百鬼丸，那些他所期待的，所幻想的，所拥抱的，一切都是真实的。

“嘘——百鬼丸，别说话了，回家吧。”

“好，回家。”


	14. 第十四卷

✘ 醍醐景光＊百鬼

多宝丸＊百鬼丸

✘ 前部分醍百，后部分宝百，醍百和宝百里的百是不同的百，但如果你有极度西皮洁癖不建议阅读

✘ 没有18内容，只有暧昧描写，大概就是清水

✘ 因为是给别人的生日礼物，所以一个多月前就已经完结了，不用担心会坑，我想到了就放一章上来，全文十六章再加个番外

✘ 本人就是混乱杂食，因为对日本战国没什么了解，所以全程查的网上资料，没什么历史真实性可言，可看做架空，所以别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

✘ “青蓝”这个文题来自志方姐姐的“青蓝”这首歌，已放在主页中，同时辉夜也来自志方姐姐的歌。

✘ 本人文化沙漠，也是头一次写偏古风题材的同人，所以看起来很别扭，还是那句话，别杠别挑刺，杠我就是你对。

第十四卷

回到醍醐府的第一时间，多宝丸便是派人找来了附近最好的医师为百鬼丸诊治。百鬼丸本就身体虚弱，经此番周折劳累后更是昏迷不醒，脸色苍白，呼吸断断续续，偶尔在睡梦中念着多宝丸的名字。

神明的灵魂之重，又岂是一介凡人的躯体所能承载的？百鬼丸的肉体正是在这二十余年间被损耗了太多元气，因此便是一出生目不能视，足不能行，身体内脏犹显濒死之像。醍醐景光清楚地知道这一点，他知晓这番作为会平白劳损百鬼丸的性命，但他依然选择将其作为容器。好在醍醐财力雄厚，二十余年来醍醐景光总会买来上好的补品用以滋补百鬼丸的身体，也倒让百鬼丸比起刚出生时的身体状况要好上许多。

医师来把了脉，告诉多宝丸此刻百鬼丸尚有一丝生息，想来定是精神过度疲劳导致昏迷不醒，若是好好调理身体将来不久便会转醒过来。多宝丸听着郎中的话语，一直悬着的心才稍稍放了下来，但看着百鬼丸昏迷不醒的模样心中却也实在焦躁不安，便是吩咐下人按着郎中开的方子抓药。当初母亲大人卧病在床时他也跟着郎中学了些药理，为的就是能够更好地照顾母亲大人。当下见着百鬼丸的模样，多宝丸便是凭着记忆写了几味温和的补品，交予医师看后确保了没问题，便是又派人去四处寻些补品来。

下人们听着多宝丸的吩咐也都纷纷退下照办了，多宝丸本是想叫些侍女来伺候在百鬼丸身边，但转来想去仍旧是心中不放心，决定还是由自己亲自守在百鬼丸身边。

就这样一连过去好几天，多宝丸每日精心照料着百鬼丸，平日里擦身喂药换衣等小事更是无微不至，甚至比那经验最丰富的嬷嬷还要细心温柔。其余时间他便是紧握着百鬼丸的手轻轻呼唤他的名字，而百鬼丸也就在多宝丸这样细心的照顾下呼吸愈渐平稳下来，脸上也逐渐有了许些红润，看上去也总归是比前几日要好上太多了。

多宝丸这几日更像是入了魔怔，他感觉不到累，一连好几天几乎都没合过眼，只要百鬼丸一天没有醒来他就一天放不下心，就算看着百鬼丸逐渐有了气色也无法真正放下心来。下人们都没见过多宝丸少爷的这幅模样，有眼尖的认出来躺在榻上的那位是醍醐景光大人带回来的“祭品”。不过这几日的醍醐府邸，甚至是整个醍醐都笼罩着阴郁的氛围，没有人敢问为什么少爷将“祭品”带回了府中，还将他看得如此重要，也没有人敢问醍醐景光大人去了哪里，只有胆子大些的下人在多宝丸一旁劝着大人快些去歇息一会儿，却被多宝丸摆了摆手让他退下，不少人都担心此番下去少爷定会被拖垮身体，但好在百鬼丸就在多宝丸将其带回的第五天终于缓缓睁开了双眼。

“多、宝丸……”虽然双眼所见之处尽是黑暗，但百鬼丸还是尽力寻找着多宝丸的方向，露出虚弱的笑容。

多宝丸则是惊喜的回应着，还将百鬼丸的手轻轻贴在自己脸上，以此让百鬼丸来感受自己的存在，“感觉怎么样？”

“不痛了。”百鬼丸还没完全恢复过来，但他仍旧是努力让自己露出开心的笑容。

多宝丸总算是放下心来，他低声跟百鬼丸说着话，尽可能逗他开心，与他诉说着自己的思念，但百鬼丸终究也只是稍稍恢复了些力气而已，因此他安静听着多宝丸的悄悄话，不知何时又是昏睡了过去。多宝丸见他睡熟了，也没有再叫他起来，不过又是轻手轻脚请来了医师为其把脉。郎中诊查一番，叫多宝丸大人不要太担心，百鬼丸体内脉象有所好转，此时不过是太困便睡了过去，再过几日待他养足精神，便是能完全恢复过来。

多宝丸长舒一口气，看着百鬼丸安睡的模样自己心中也涌上一股久违的安心与幸福，但随之而来的便是难以言喻的疲惫。想着这几天自己的确是几乎没怎么合过眼，多宝丸只能再三嘱咐下人要好好照顾百鬼丸后，便是自己也回房休息去了，同时还嘱咐下人若是百鬼丸醒来一定要第一时间来将他叫醒。

多宝丸再次醒来时已经是第二日的傍晚，多日不曾好好休息过的疲劳在此得到了缓解，虽还是有些头晕，但也并不碍事，况且相比起自己，他更担心百鬼丸的身体状况，这么久过去了也并没有人来叫醒自己，这令他不禁加快了脚步前往百鬼丸的房间。

当他推开房门时，却见百鬼丸已经醒来，此时便是坐在榻上，神色安然，他听见房门被推开，小声地问着：“多、宝丸？”

多宝丸已经好久没有见过如此令人欣喜又安心的画面，念及这十年来的种种，不禁感概万千，鼻头发酸。他轻轻关上门，随即走到百鬼丸身边坐下，见他有些衣衫凌乱，便是伸手替他整了整衣襟，“什么时候醒的？”

“刚醒、不久。”百鬼丸乖巧地回答。“他们说，你在休息，所以我、不想吵醒多宝。”

多宝丸刚想说没关系，却听见了门外传来侍女的声音：“大人，药煎好了。”于是多宝丸应了一声送进来吧，那侍女便端着刚煎好的汤药推门而入。

“放在这里我来便是，你退下吧。”多宝丸点头示意，那侍女便是会意，迈着小步退出了房间。

多宝丸端起汤药，却见百鬼丸皱着眉一副难受的表情：“汤药，苦。”

想来前几日是百鬼丸在睡着时才喂的汤药，今日里再醒过来的确难免觉得这汤药苦涩十分，再看百鬼丸一副快要哭出来的表情，仿佛与前几日夜晚里那个坚强的模样简直判若两人。多宝丸实在觉得自己的兄长大人十分惹人疼爱，便是轻声细语哄着对方喂下汤药。

“百鬼丸可知我醍醐国境内的三彩糯米丸子？”

“糯米、丸子……？”这对于百鬼丸来说是个新鲜词，从前和景光在一起的时候，每日里的吃食都十分讲究，他能吃到最多的甜食便是景光从外面买回来的和果子，除此多的他从没吃过，更是没听过。

趁着百鬼丸发愣之时，多宝丸盛了一勺汤药送到百鬼丸的嘴边，百鬼丸也是下意识就乖乖喝了进去。

“不错，轻轻咬在嘴里，软糯无比，口中还会有回甜。”多宝丸形容着糯米丸子的口感，不曾想百鬼丸对此甚是受用。他对甜食似乎极有兴趣，多宝丸随口说着集市上常见的点心佳肴，百鬼丸听得认真，两人就这样聊着吃食，多宝丸手中的汤药便是见了底，最后是多宝丸承诺明日为百鬼丸带来集市上有名的点心小吃，百鬼丸才心满意足止住了话题。

见夜已深，百鬼丸又隐隐有了些倦意，多宝丸准备待百鬼丸睡下后自己也回房休息，他正帮百鬼丸捻了捻被角，却被百鬼丸轻轻抱了上来，双手环绕着他的脊背。

可能是这四年来的寂寞，可能是因为好久没有见到多宝丸，此刻百鬼丸就这样轻轻抱住了多宝丸，像是为了再三确认这不是梦境，那个在祭祀中拥抱自己的人，那个在自己的孩童时代给了自己最快乐的时光的人，现在就在自己面前，多宝丸的体温令他心安，百鬼丸为这个认知不由得感到开心。多宝丸也感觉到了百鬼丸的这份心情，于是他也回应了百鬼丸的拥抱，将这个瘦小得令人心疼的身躯仅仅搂在自己怀中，苦涩如汤药的孤独和寂寞的时光已经过去了，现在的他们终于可以拥抱彼此，拥抱来之不易的幸福。

之后的几日，百鬼丸的确如医师所说的那样身体在日渐好转，每日睡着的时间越来越少，醒着的时间越来越多。多宝丸也在调理自己的身体，开始着手处理前几日堆积下来的公务，像之前那样偶尔出府在醍醐的领地里环视几遭，在集市上买些可口的零嘴回府带给百鬼丸品尝。多宝丸会尽可能抽出时间来陪百鬼丸说说话，怕自己不在的时候百鬼丸会无聊，又在集市上买了只小兔子回来养在百鬼丸的房间里。

无论与百鬼丸在一起待多久，多宝丸都不会感到腻烦，何况他能清楚地感觉到百鬼丸的身体在一天一天逐渐好转起来，没有什么能比这更能让他感到幸福的事，一切都像是回到了他们年幼之时，那一段落樱纷飞鱼游池中的时光，多宝丸仍旧是百鬼丸心中最绚烂的光芒。

而多宝丸对于百鬼丸是自己的兄长这一事实也不再排斥。刚开始他获知真相的时候，对于深深爱恋之人是自己的兄长这一事实他无法接受，在他所接受的教育中，这是罪大恶极不可饶恕之罪孽，这是不被允许甚至是被诅咒的欺瞒血脉之罪孽。但现在的多宝丸曾经失去过百鬼丸两次，这两次的割心之痛让他终于能坦诚对待自己的感情，特别是当他面对百鬼丸对他同样那般赤诚又火热的感情时，他无法辜负百鬼丸的真诚相待，这也最终让他决定诚实的告诉自己，甚至是告诉所有人自己深爱着百鬼丸，远超出了血脉的束缚。亲兄弟的身份无法再成为他们之间的隔阂，他爱百鬼丸，即使是没有了那灵魂之间的联系，但他在内心清楚地知道，百鬼丸一直都是他生命中独一无二的角色。

百鬼丸对这个世界依旧非常懵懂，他之前一直被关在一个狭小的盒子里，不曾真正感受过“活着”的意义，他一出生就被注定了命运，虽然百鬼丸本人或许并没有意识到这一点，但现在多宝丸已经带百鬼丸逃离了本该面对的悲惨命运，接下来多宝丸要做的便是让百鬼丸去感受这个世界，他要将属于百鬼丸的生命归还给他，他希望百鬼丸可以深爱这个世界，也希望这个世界可以接纳百鬼丸，他会教给百鬼丸所有，让他从此做自由的鸟。

后来待百鬼丸已经恢复得差不多了，多宝丸便时常会抱着百鬼丸来到醍醐府邸的后院，让他坐在舒服的躺椅上。虽然这里没有樱花林，也没有漂亮的小水池，但这里却种着各式各样的花。多宝丸时常将其一朵一朵摘下，然后放在百鬼丸的手心中，让他感受花瓣的柔软和清丽的花香，以此来教百鬼丸分辨不同的花。

“百鬼丸，是我的兄长。”多宝丸将刚摘下的花放在百鬼丸手中，随后如此轻轻对他说道。现在的百鬼丸是他的兄长大人，也是他铭刻在心上的恋人，因此百鬼丸有权利知道这一切。

“兄、长？”百鬼丸轻轻揉着手中的花瓣，发出不解的疑惑，这对于他来说还是一个崭新的词汇。

“百鬼丸是我同血同骨的兄长。”多宝丸笑起来，又摘了一朵红色的花孩子气般插在百鬼丸耳鬓。百鬼丸则是握住他的手掌，温和地轻蹭着，只是他却更疑惑了，他不明白这个世界上为什么会有两个人有着一样的血，有着一样的骨。

“景光……呢？”思索片刻后，百鬼丸提出了一个更难的问题。这是百鬼丸醒来后第一次提到了景光的名字，那次祭祀的事情他也一定是有所感觉，但为了不给自己带来困扰，他一直忍耐着没有向自己提起景光，如今他更加小心翼翼了，多宝丸轻柔地整理他的额发，告诉他不要担心。

“他是我们的父亲。”

“我们的母亲是缝夫人。”

“父亲、母亲？”百鬼丸再次发出小小的疑问，但多宝丸什么都没说，他只是轻轻抱住了百鬼丸，他们还有很多时间，他会跟百鬼丸慢慢解释这一切。

晚膳后多宝丸把百鬼丸送回了房间，又在房间里同他说了许多话，考虑到百鬼丸要早些歇息，多宝丸便是帮百鬼丸捻了捻被子，随后便是吹熄了百鬼丸房间里的蜡烛，安静地离开了这里。

多宝丸看了看夜空，见今晚明月高挂，月光倾斜下来，照在他的前方，像是为他指引出一条路来。多宝丸随着那月光走去，竟是不知不觉来到了白天他与百鬼丸待过的庭院。不同的是，此时的小小庭院里竟是立着一道模糊的人影，待多宝丸走近后才见那人提着一盏星火的灯笼，那人也听见了多宝丸的脚步声，于是他慢慢转过身来，提灯微弱又温暖的光芒照亮了他的脸，那张与百鬼丸几乎一模一样的脸此刻却是露出柔和的笑容。

“多宝丸。”他轻轻地喊。

多宝丸一时之间愣住了，那张和百鬼丸一模一样的脸让他恍惚间产生了错觉，不过他却也很快清醒了过来，想起来这是他曾见过的百鬼天神。

"要一起走走吗？"


	15. 第十五卷

第十五卷

“要一起走走吗？”他的声音像是一道风，飘忽不定又立马散去。

多宝丸没有理由拒绝，相同的容貌与相同的声音让他毫无抵抗力，想着百鬼丸此时正在房间里睡熟了，多宝丸的心像是被柔柔的月光照亮了，心中仿佛也因此变得轻快些。

多宝丸点了点头，跟在百鬼身后，这位天神给多宝丸的印象如他想象那般不同。多宝丸本以为那样高高在上的神明定是威严的，自傲的，但当他真正与之相接触后，却发现他与普通凡人并无区别，只是与他并行着能莫名的感到心安。百鬼似乎是察觉到了两人的距离差，于是便放慢了脚步，与多宝丸并肩行着。两人在今夜如此温柔的夜风中散着步，虽不知道百鬼要将自己带往哪里去，但多宝丸也并没有多问。

“你与景光很像。”百鬼突然开口说道，声音又轻又远。

多宝丸没料到百鬼会这样说，下意识被呛了一下，但现在提起父亲，他尽想着之前的种种，还有父亲在书院里对他说的那番话，年幼的他或许尊敬父亲，但自他与百鬼丸相遇的第一眼开始，父亲的形象在他心中就变得逐渐微妙，甚至成为多宝丸最不愿与之相关的人。百鬼此番说他与父亲相似，多宝丸心中自然是不认同的，他自认为自己与父亲是两个完全不相同的人，因此也就出声反驳了：“不，我并不像他。”

“景光年轻时与你是相似的。”看透了多宝丸在想什么，百鬼斟酌着用词，“他只是被蛊惑着走了一条错路，可我心中明白他是个好孩子。若不是遇见了我，他应该能成为明理治国的一方明君。”

“我以为自己已经明白了所谓爱恨苦乐，可当我真正来了凡间走了一遭，却又什么都不明白了。”

多宝丸不知道这几十年的纠缠最后为父亲换来了什么，只是听着百鬼这样说着，他却真切地从这位不食人间烟火的神明身上感到了一丝惋惜和遗憾。他的父亲的确做错了事，因为一己私欲变得魔怔最后坠入了修罗之道，可是父亲并未想过这一切都是错的，直到最后一刻父亲都坚信着自己找到了幸福，这才是最可悲的。

“我父亲……他现在怎么样了？”多宝丸沉默片刻，最终还是忍不住发问。

百鬼没有立刻回答，似是心有不忍，“凡人一旦坠入轮回，便由天道来定夺，因此我也不知……”

“我初生时本该什么都不知的，但当我睁开眼，我看见了他，看见了他那双眼中的痴迷……我便什么都想起来了。”

“他说他要同我一同走，他自愿放弃在人间尚余的寿命与我一起轮回。我没办法拒绝他，因此向他伸出了手。”

多宝丸似乎听见了一声轻轻的叹息，如雾般捉摸不透，当他转头看向身边的百鬼时，却见他已经恢复了一副淡然的模样。他终究是脱离世俗的神明，无法为凡尘俗世牵动太久，他在死亡中轮回转世，得以永生，而这尘世不过在死亡中沉寂。

“我此次来找你，是为了报恩。”

报恩？多宝丸以为自己听错了，但见百鬼的神情又不似开玩笑，“为何报恩？”

“景光使我在你们的肉体中沉睡，虽然这的确让我得以提早苏醒，但这同时也扰乱了你们的因果。”

“我既不属于凡间，便是要为其承担责任，否则我与这尘世的联系永远也剪不断，那只会困扰我自身。”

“但现今让你们回到过去重塑因果已经不可能了，因此我也只能在现世尽量补足残缺。”

多宝丸不太明白百鬼话里的意思，因果之说对他来说太过飘渺，看不到又摸不透，何为因果？又要怎样补足残缺？多宝丸有太多太多想问了，但他看着百鬼，发现对方并没有继续说下去的意思，多宝丸也不好继续问下去，便是转了一个话题。

“那些鬼神……那些鬼神会怎么办？”

“五十年前我的力量开始衰退，那些鬼神察觉到了这一点，才敢四处作乱，如今我已重生，那些鬼神惧怕我的力量，自然是不会再出来了。”

从今便是太平盛世，鬼神消散，神明庇佑。

“那些……将你推上祭坛的人，让你被鬼神蚕食的人……你不会恨她们吗？”

多宝丸忍不住发问，他感觉到身边的百鬼停了下来，正以一种悲戚又怜悯的目光注视着夜空中温柔明亮的圆月，月光洒落在他平静又祥和的面容上，如此圣洁如此令人向往。多宝丸忽然就明白了自己的父亲为什么愿意用尽一生去追寻这样一位神明，为他癫狂，愿意为他付出生命，仿佛全身上下的血液都在颤抖着想要跪拜在这万物之灵面前。

“他们是我的孩子啊。”景光也好，那些将他推上祭坛上的人也罢，都是他曾经亲手创造出的生命，他正如所有人说的那样，是万物之灵，是万物的创世神。他无私以爱奉献给他的孩子们，即使是狠狠伤害他的，对他做出不可原谅之事的，他都可以毫无怨言地以宽爱之心一并接纳，只因为他是百鬼天神。

多宝丸一时恍惚，回过神来时百鬼天神已经消失不见了，但那样温柔并震撼人心的力量还存在着，唯留满夜的月色，宁静无比。多宝丸环顾四周，发现自己竟然已经被百鬼带到了一条小路上，这里杂草丛生，仿佛已经很久都没有人路过了，但他对刚才来时的方向还依旧有些印象，便是顺着来时的路回到了府中。

不知为何，他此刻脑海中却都是百鬼所说的因果报应，越是这样想着，越是想要见到百鬼丸，于是便是不知不觉来到了百鬼丸的房间。多宝丸轻手轻脚靠近，见百鬼丸睡得正熟，心里不由得松了一口气。他想到最后为了百鬼而疯魔的父亲，想到了百鬼那一声轻轻的叹息，他忍不住上去轻轻握住了百鬼丸的手，看着他平和的睡颜，轻轻亲吻他的额头。

“唔……多宝……？”没想到百鬼丸此时竟是慢慢醒了过来，“多宝、干什么？”

看着百鬼丸没睡醒的模样，多宝丸突然孩子气起来，他脱掉外衣两三下钻进了百鬼丸的被窝里紧紧抱住了他，  
“没什么，想要抱着你睡。”

“多宝、小孩子。”百鬼丸笑起来，轻轻回吻了多宝丸的嘴唇，回应着多宝丸的拥抱，感受这具躯体的温暖。“晚安。”

仅仅是拥抱和亲吻也难以掩盖自己心中的思念与满足，他们拥有彼此，没有比这更幸运的事情了。

多宝丸被怀中的挣扎惊醒，天已经微微亮，借着微弱的霞光，他能看见百鬼丸在他怀里剧烈颤抖着。百鬼丸的呼吸断断续续，嘴里不断吐出微弱的呻吟。

“多、宝……多、宝……”

“好疼、好疼……好疼啊啊啊——”

多宝丸心中仿佛坠着沉石，看着百鬼丸的这幅模样也一下子慌了神，他连忙轻轻唤着百鬼丸的名字，问他怎么了，但百鬼丸只是不断扭动着身体，双手捂着自己的脸，像是疼得根本没办法回答，又或许是他已经意识不到多宝丸正在呼唤他，那粗重的痛苦的喘息声刺痛了多宝丸的心。明明昨天晚上还一切正常，明明是刚刚才抓到的微小幸福，现在就被立马打破了。多宝丸心中涌上无法言喻的恐惧，他连忙叫人去请医师，自己则是将百鬼丸搂在怀中不断柔声宽慰着，心中祈求着百鬼丸平安无事。

一会儿之后，或许是挣扎得累了，百鬼丸慢慢安静下来，乖乖蜷缩在多宝丸怀中，只是依然发出小声的呻吟，喊着疼，脸上一副痛苦神色，多宝丸感受到了怀中灼热的体温，心中自然焦急万分，却也只能在这里等待医师的到来。

又不知过了多久，多宝丸只觉得时间分外漫长，医师才终于挎着出诊的药箱来到了房间里。见多宝丸脸上的神情可怕，医师也不多废话，简单行了礼便为百鬼丸把起脉来。  
“脉象平稳，并无大碍。”医师把了脉，也就如实说了，多宝丸听闻此言却是放松不下来，百鬼丸浑身发烫，神色痛苦，怎么可能是“没有大碍”的模样？

“医师，还请重新把脉。”多宝丸道。

“寸关尺三部皆有脉，不浮不沉，不快不慢，平稳有力，此乃正常脉象，无论把几次脉都是一样的。”医师摆了摆手。  
多宝丸握着百鬼丸的手腕细细探查一番，几年前他学过一些药理，也只是粗略能探出医师所言并不为假。看着百鬼丸，多宝丸心中纵然心疼，但也确如医师所说百鬼丸体内一切正常，多宝丸自然也无法强迫医师为百鬼丸继续医治，不过为了以防万一，多宝丸还是请医师今夜在府中歇息，而他自己则像之前的几日那般守在百鬼丸身边。

百鬼丸紧紧抓着多宝丸的手，像是抓住了最后一根救命稻草，他吐出异常沉重炽热的喘息，身上汗水直流。多宝丸在一旁轻轻为他擦去头上的汗水，又将百鬼丸额上的湿发拂到一旁去，为他拉了拉被子。多宝丸害怕百鬼丸会就此睡过去，因此便是在一旁不停说着话，也不管百鬼丸有没有听进去。但百鬼丸也不知道是哭累了喊累了还是疼累了，最开始还能虚弱地跟多宝丸讲话，后来就迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

多宝丸听着百鬼丸的声音渐弱开始提心吊胆，但百鬼丸还在呼吸，体温也是如此炙热，应该只是真的睡了过去而已。多宝丸微微松了口气，一边用凉水浸的布帕敷在百鬼丸额头为他降温，一边小心翼翼试探着百鬼丸的体温。或许是他的祈求有了作用，随着百鬼丸睡熟，多宝丸不厌其烦替他更换着额头的布巾，百鬼丸的体温也逐渐下降，回到了正常的温度，百鬼丸的呼吸也慢慢变得平稳，多宝丸总算放下心来，但仍旧是默默在百鬼丸身边守候了一夜，要百鬼丸真正醒过来他才能安心睡下。

第二日天微亮，多宝丸后夜从书院中取了些书卷翻阅打发时间，就这样安静在一旁等待百鬼丸醒来，此时他已经有些意识模糊，但百鬼丸没醒，他也不敢合眼。不过就像是心中感应到了多宝丸的呼唤，百鬼丸回应了他，慢慢睁开了双眼，不过当他睁眼后，却像是感到了微微不适，抬起双手遮在眼前，微微皱眉，一副快要哭出来的模样：“多、宝……”

多宝丸立刻清醒了过来，他放下手中的书卷，关切地问着：“有没有哪里不舒服？还很疼吗？需不需要叫医师来？”

“眼睛、不舒服。”百鬼丸委屈地瘪了瘪嘴。

“眼睛怎么不舒服？”

“太亮了、好刺眼、难受……”

“太亮了？”多宝丸捕捉到一个不可思议的词汇，对于正常人来说太亮了是很正常的词语，但对于百鬼丸来说却是一个奇迹，多宝丸飞速想起百鬼对自己所说的因果。

“百鬼丸，兄长大人。”多宝丸扶着百鬼丸慢慢坐了起来，双手因为激动而有些颤抖，他轻轻哄着百鬼丸，“兄长——你拿开手，看一看我？试着、看一看我？”

百鬼丸捂着眼睛的双手像是有些迟疑，他此刻就面对着多宝丸，他听出了多宝丸的声音在颤抖，也感觉到了多宝丸的手臂在颤抖。于是他慢慢地，慢慢地拿开了手掌，双眼缓缓睁开，那是世界上最不可思议的奇迹，那是世界上最柔和的光亮，那是世界上最温柔的笑容。

他看见了，他能看见，自己一直期盼的，所思念的，所深爱的那张脸，如春风一样最温柔的色彩，还有最真实的触感，他已经，全部看见了。

“兄长——兄长？可以看见我吗？”

微弱的日光从窗户透进来，照亮了他的世界，可是他的双眼还有些难受，多宝丸轻声哄着他，他情不自禁落下泪水。温暖的液体从他的眼角滑落，他不知道哭泣可以是因为温暖，他也不知道原来哭泣的时候是看不清的。他还想再多看看多宝丸，于是他又慌慌张张将泪水擦干，可是无论怎样努力，他的泪水都止不住，百鬼丸好难过，他只是想要再多看看多宝丸啊。

“多宝、多宝丸——”百鬼丸像个小孩子一般嚎啕大哭。

多宝丸轻轻把他搂在怀里，为他拭去泪水，紧紧拥抱着他，亲吻着他，不需要任何言语，他已经明白了一切，同样的喜悦同样的幸福，将他们紧紧相连。


	16. 第十六卷

✘ 本章生子警告生子警告生子警告

第十六卷

百鬼丸的双眼恢复，这无疑是一个巨大的好消息，多宝丸一扫眼中多日的阴霾，看着兄长大人竟因微弱的光芒而惊奇雀跃，心里更是欣喜万分。拥有双眼意味着百鬼丸可以亲眼去看这个美丽的世界，可以去感受那些他想让百鬼丸去感受的色彩，百鬼丸的世界里再也不会是一片黑暗。

不过保险起见，多宝丸还是请来医师为为百鬼丸细细探查一番。医师听了多宝丸的讲述，又是仔细瞧了瞧百鬼丸的双眼，脸上浮现出惊异神色，“怪哉怪哉，我行医这么多年，还从未听闻过此等神奇之事。”

“如何？可有异常之象？”

“这双眼如常人一般，能明视万物又能辨别色彩，从外观看也并未有所不妥……失明之人能在一夜之间发生这些变化实在令人惊叹。不过目前双眼刚恢复，不宜过多劳累，应以软布覆于两眼之上，每日取下一段时间，先以微弱光亮刺激，再逐渐增强，使其慢慢习惯。”

医师这么说着，多宝丸便也照做了，叫人取来软布蒙住了百鬼丸的双眼。百鬼丸也才刚刚恢复视力，他知道多宝丸是为了他着想，因此就算双眼被软布蒙住很不舒服，就算百鬼丸对这个世界充满了好奇，但他也还是乖乖任由多宝丸为他细心缠上。

对于百鬼丸来说，现在的他每日最期待的时刻便是夜晚之时，多宝丸会将他双眼之上的软布取下，然后点亮房间里的油灯。多宝丸会关切地询问他有没有太亮，眼睛会不会不舒服，百鬼丸则是轻轻摇头说没有，眼睛没有不舒服。这时候百鬼丸就能好好地观察多宝丸的模样，曾在幼年时他只能用双手去感受多宝丸的存在，但如今他却可以用自己的双眼见到多宝丸，对他来说莫大的恩惠便是如此。百鬼丸借着昏沉沉的烛光，用纤细的手指抚摸着多宝丸的面颊，又用眷恋的目光随着指尖的移动将多宝丸的面容仔细地刻在眼眸中，刻在记忆里。手指所触碰到的这张脸已经与十年前他们第一次相见时变化了不少，棱角分明，五官俊朗，是因为多宝丸已经长大了，变得更加成熟了。百鬼丸细细地瞧着，细细地摸着，在他的世界中并没有“美”与“丑”的概念，他不知道丑陋为何物，美丽为何物，但在百鬼丸的眼中，多宝丸就是好看的，十分好看，多宝丸一定是比日出还要好看，比小兔子还要好看。

再后来，百鬼丸的双眼已经能逐渐习惯长时间在烛光下看东西，多宝丸便带着百鬼丸来到书院教他习字。以前因为双目失明，而且景光也不愿意教给他太多，因此百鬼丸也只是一直维持在能普通交流的程度。如今百鬼丸双眼恢复，学起东西来比之前快上不少，多宝丸握着百鬼丸的手教他识字写字，教他说话，百鬼丸在多宝丸的温柔教导下也进步得很快，说话流利了不少。与百鬼丸朝夕相处，多宝丸自然能感觉到自己的兄长在不断成长，也在不断变化。百鬼丸虽然看上去依旧瘦弱，个子比他矮上一个头，但已经不再是如此弱不禁风，他的兄长身体状况在逐渐转好，柔软的四肢也有了些力气，双目也能在普通日光下使用很长时间，不用每天都待在沉闷的房间里，偶尔多宝丸也会带着他出府去领地里逛逛。百鬼丸对于出府去到处看一看这件事情非常感兴趣，他从小在高高的墙里长大，直到后来遇见了多宝丸，他才知道原来在这个小小的世界之外还有许多如此有趣的东西。

第一次出行，百鬼丸用自己的双脚，自己的双手，还有自己的双眼头一次觉得活着是这么美好。这里到处都是他没见过的东西，来往的商人叫卖着小玩意儿让他看不过来，集市里卖的和果子形状各异叫人眼花缭乱，小孩子在街上跑来跑去，野猫抢了鱼贩手中刚宰好的小鱼逃开了去，路边有说书人正高声讲着鬼怪故事，茶馆里有能乐表演，大叔在卖刚出炉的热乎乎馒头。热情的摊贩叫住了多宝丸送给他自己做的小食，不过却被多宝丸塞进了百鬼丸怀里，最后多宝丸还给百鬼丸买了些馒头一同带回了府中。百鬼丸今日走了许久，见识了许多不曾见过的美丽光景，心情大好，晚膳也多吃了些，用完膳后便同多宝丸一起在后院散着步，听多宝丸讲他们的父亲和母亲。但百鬼丸今日吃得有些满了，听多宝丸讲着困意也就上来了，还未等月亮升起多宝丸就将百鬼丸送回了房中休息，百鬼丸喂了会儿兔子才心满意足沉沉睡去。

日子如此每天平淡又幸福，百鬼丸的身体愈加好转，现今除了瘦弱些已经与普通人没什么两样。多宝丸闲时便会教他识字写字，又或者带着他出府去四处看一看，多宝丸忙起来时，百鬼丸就会自己在房间里逗着兔子，或是请侍女教自己做些针线，偶尔也会去庭院为花浇浇水，去厨房做些糕点送给多宝丸。对于多宝丸来说，这就是他梦寐以求的平淡生活，只要有兄长大人在他身边，只要能看着百鬼丸平安健康，他自己心中就会升起一股满足感，多的他也不敢奢求。

今日多宝丸处理好了繁忙的领地事务已经是深夜，听侍女们说百鬼丸已经睡下，想到百鬼丸夜里总是睡不安分，便是放轻了脚步来到百鬼丸的房间。当他推开门时，却见榻上并无人影，多宝丸心一下子提了起来，他点亮了房中的油灯，发现这里的确空无一人，当下便不再犹豫，冲出了房间在府中四处寻找着，最后竟在庭院里发现了百鬼丸的身影。

“兄长大人！”多宝丸忙叫了一声，却见百鬼丸慢慢转过头来，月光下那双明亮的眸子泛着潋滟的温柔水光。

这场景倒是让多宝丸想起那日他也是在这里遇见了百鬼，百鬼丸那双眼眸便是百鬼所赐的，那柔情又纯净的双眸像是不存在于这世间，最美丽的宝石。

“多宝丸。”他轻轻地唤着，那声音悠远空灵，仿佛一味迷幻的药。这些日子百鬼丸喊过最多的名字便是多宝丸，见过最多的人也是多宝丸，本来一切都很熟悉，但是被这样温柔纯净的人唤着，多宝丸有些痴了。

“身体已经完全没问题了吗？”多宝丸脱掉了自己的外衣，大步走过去披在百鬼丸肩上。他一边为百鬼丸整理着衣服，一边被这充满着爱意的灵动目光所捕获，不由得沉醉了进去。

“没问题了。”百鬼丸的笑容如同最柔美的花，与那掺杂着爱慕与憧憬的粼粼眼神交错着，是这个世界上最独一无二的美景，多宝丸一时之间竟不敢对上这目光了，但百鬼丸继续看着他，那是满足又幸福的笑容。

“月色很美，多宝很好看。”百鬼丸伸手抱住他，抬起头来对上他的目光。

多宝丸觉得这是世界上最甜蜜的笑容，是世界上最迷幻的目光，他几乎都快要说不出话，他的眼前只有绚丽的西洋宝石和璀璨的闪烁星光，让他忍不住想要亲吻怀中这个小小的柔软的身躯，但百鬼丸比他快一步，那甜蜜的散发着花香的柔软嘴唇紧紧贴上了他的双唇。百鬼丸不仅学会了给予，也同样学会了索取，他在向多宝丸索取着对等的爱，于是多宝丸回应了他，他们如两只交缠在一起的染火的蝶，如此热烈的忠诚的爱恋，如此简单又本能地顺从愿望，仅用一个带着情欲的炽热的亲吻就轻易地被挑弄起来。

他们在做违背天理的不伦之事，但没有任何人能将这两具火热的身体分开，他们此刻灵魂交融气息交融，没什么能比这更美妙而至高无上的事。但突如其来的凉凉晚风将多宝丸吹得清醒了些，他不能在这里做出这样的事，他们得回房间里去。

百鬼丸对于这个被突然打断的美妙时刻感到不满，于是轻轻咬了一下多宝丸的嘴唇，但多宝丸依然顺从地亲吻百鬼丸的额头，脸颊和眼睑，将他抱了起来向房间走去。

昨晚如梦似幻，若不是今早起床身边是兄长大人炽热纤瘦的赤裸身躯，多宝丸根本不会相信昨晚的一切都是真实的。他看着身边百鬼丸安静的睡颜，忍不住露出一个微笑。这是他深深恋慕的兄长大人，是他玷污了这具美丽的躯体，将肮脏的本能与欲望全都宣泄进了这样圣洁的身体里，但是他并不后悔，自多日前他在地狱堂里救下了百鬼丸后就已经决定不再欺骗自己，即使这样的恋情是不被允许的错误的，即使他会就此被打入地狱，他都不愿意再欺骗自己。他愿意背负起所有的罪孽和枷锁，不再辜负兄长大人这份同样的心情。  
而自从这一晚后，多宝丸与百鬼丸逐渐仿佛萌生了一丝更加微妙的羁绊。虽然是如以前一般亲密，甚至是更加不分彼此的存在，他们彼此心照不宣，这是自己此生独一无二的存在。他们之间所萌生的崭新的羁绊与一丝微妙的变化，却远比血缘更加深刻。

不知为何，百鬼丸心中隐隐有了一种直觉，这一次同多宝丸一起，比之前与景光在一起的许多次都不一样，多宝丸同样有这样的感觉，他感觉到了百鬼丸的身体似乎有了些细微的变化，将他们从肉体上更加紧密地联系在了一起。

在这之后便是又过了一个月，这一个月两人仍如往常般相处，只是百鬼丸却变得逐渐嗜睡，肚子上不知何时又长了些肉，而谜底在百鬼丸食欲不好的第四天揭开，那天一大早百鬼丸便是吵着想吃酸梅，但这个季节要去哪里找酸梅？于是多宝丸只能轻言细语劝着百鬼丸吃了些饭菜，但百鬼丸吃了几口后就哽咽着说好难吃，于是多宝丸又派人带回了集市里百鬼丸往常最爱吃的甜点，没想到百鬼丸一闻着味就干呕起来。担心兄长大人的身体再出现问题的多宝丸这次更加小心谨慎，立刻就请来了医师为百鬼丸医治。只是这次医师摸着百鬼丸的脉，脸上却逐渐浮现出怪异又惊诧的神色，甚至这次把脉的时间要相比起以往漫长的多。瞧见了医师的这番举措，多宝丸心中也不由得紧张起来，忙问医师是不是诊出了什么问题。

“恕小人冒昧，百鬼丸大人确乎是男子？”医师问道，多宝丸没想到医师会问出这样的问题，不过也不等他回答，医师便也接着说了下去：“大人最近可有嗜睡反胃等症状？偶尔还会觉得小腹疼痛？”

多宝丸想了想，百鬼丸这几天的确是如此，而且嗜睡的时间还在不断增加，看医师所言极为准确，多宝丸的心一下子被提到了嗓子眼。

“的确如此，这难道是什么不治之症？”

“非也非也。”医师摇了摇头，便是捏着百鬼丸的手腕沉思片刻，“此乃喜脉，大人腹中胎儿已有一月有余。”

多宝丸惊愕地看向医师，心中的担心却不消半分，甚至因为惊愕被放大了几倍。“此、此话当真？”

“小人行医几十年，大人脉象似珠滑动，此确乃喜脉。”医师道，“上次大人的双眼平白恢复本就是天赐的奇迹，此次更是以男子之身怀有身孕，恐怕是天佑醍醐，百鬼丸大人乃是神赐之子。”

多宝丸看医师所言非虚，他也曾听别人说过怀孕的女子会有嗜睡和反胃的症状，这与百鬼丸的模样并无不同，况且百鬼丸的小腹最近的确长了些肉……种种联想此刻在多宝丸心中形成了事实，他与兄长大人的那一夜，确乎是诞生了一个新生命。想通了这一切，多宝丸心中也不再纠结，之前的担心与顾虑也都慢慢散去，虽然兄长大人以男子之身怀有身孕一事的确太过奇异，但当一切成为真实后，多宝丸也就突然释怀了，这是他与兄长大人的孩子，这是他们的亲生骨肉，他与爱慕之人结合并有了更深一层的紧密联系，他应该感到欣喜。

于是多宝丸派人将医师带下去领赏，连带着也给整个醍醐府发了份赏钱。当他处理完一切后，却见百鬼丸已经向身边的侍女要了份糕点在一旁慢慢嚼着，似乎一点都没有意识到现在的状况。多宝丸见百鬼丸的模样，心里一阵好笑，但说实话他心中还是害怕的，现在的他又是惊喜又是恐惧。惊喜的自然是兄长大人怀中有着自己的亲生骨肉，恐惧的却是古往今来从来没有男子孕育一说，此番下来若是让兄长大人深陷危险当中该怎么办。

在多宝丸愁思时，却见百鬼丸拿起一块盘中的糕点递到多宝丸的嘴边：“很甜，多宝也尝尝。”

“兄长大人现在不想吃酸的了吗？”多宝丸反问道，便是接下了百鬼丸递过来的糕点。

“暂时不想，想吃甜的。”

“那兄长大人可否知道，自己的腹中正孕育着一个生命？”多宝丸为百鬼丸细心擦掉了嘴边的糕点残渣。但百鬼丸只是抬头不解地看着他：“什么生命？”

看着兄长大人纯真疑惑的眼神，多宝丸轻轻叹了一口气，才想到自己的兄长大人也不过是个心智尚未成熟的小孩子罢了。他将语气放得更温柔了些，“是我……和兄长大人的孩子。”

话从口中说出，多宝丸心中却有了一股奇异的暖流，这是他和兄长大人的孩子。

百鬼丸捧住了多宝丸的脸：“多宝丸喜欢这个孩子吗？”

毫无疑问的，“我很喜欢。”，但是，“兄长大人呢？”

百鬼丸的双眼里有一汪温柔的水，泛着小小的涟漪，“我也很喜欢，多宝的一切。”

多宝丸知道已经不需要过多的言语，兄长大人的爱，来自百鬼丸的爱，这就是他全部的力量源泉。多宝丸亲吻了百鬼丸的额头，将他紧紧抱在怀中，他已经全部明白了。这是神明的恩赐，是神明的祝福，天道认同了他们，并给予了他们这份独一无二的礼物，不管是对百鬼丸还是对他来说都是如此，这样的祝福让多宝丸更加坚定了自己的内心，他已经没有什么可以顾虑的了。

百鬼丸是他的兄长大人，更是他此生恋慕的爱人，他不能让百鬼丸就用这样不明不白的身份存在，他要给予百鬼丸一个全新的身份，这是对他如此圣洁如此美丽的报答。

“兄长大人，请成为我的妻子吧？”

百鬼丸只是凑过来轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，多宝丸知道，他答应了。

多宝丸和百鬼丸的婚礼定在一个月后，多宝丸向所有醍醐的百姓宣布了自己正式成为醍醐的领主这一消息，并且他将迎娶百鬼丸作为自己明媒正娶的妻子。

对于多宝丸大人迎娶一位男子为妻这件事，领地内的百姓却鲜少有人持反对态度，毕竟那日地狱堂里祭祀的光景他们也都亲眼目睹了，亲眼见证了圣洁的神迹，百鬼天神的信仰也重新建立起来。百鬼丸受到了百鬼天神的庇佑，在鬼神的吞食中活了下来，最后还以男子之身为多宝丸大人孕育子嗣，因此不少人都相信这是百鬼天神的指示，是神明保佑着他们醍醐，才会让百鬼丸这样的天赐之子与多宝丸大人结合。这样的言语流传开来，本来持反对态度的小部分人也打消了顾虑。

婚礼的那一天到来，整个醍醐都笼罩在一股喜庆的氛围中，热闹非凡。而多宝丸正是在所有百姓的见证下完成了与百鬼丸这一神圣的仪式。那一天是难得的满月，月光洒落在身着洁白无垢的百鬼丸身上，像是为他穿上一层月光做的轻纱。月夜下的婚礼如梦似幻 人们都说看见了神迹，那披着月光与闪烁星火的新娘，得到了神明的祝福。多宝丸亲吻了百鬼丸，作为家人，作为丈夫，百鬼丸就是上天赐予他最完美的礼物，而现在他们经历了重重磨难，终于永远的结合，他们会就此相伴一生，直至死亡而分离。

婚礼之后，百鬼丸就正式成为了醍醐领主的夫人——虽听上去有些别扭，但百鬼丸并不在意别人对他的称呼，人们叫习惯了，也自然也称呼他为夫人。

婚后百鬼丸与多宝丸的感情也并未就此淡去，而是每一天都在慢慢变得更加深厚。而自百鬼天神苏醒后，鬼神妖魔们惧怕这份力量，纷纷不敢再出现扰乱人间，而各国的领主据说是在某天晚上不约而同做了相同的梦，梦见了天神的神谕，害怕换得报应，各国领主纷纷停战，还得百姓安宁幸福的生活。人们推倒了鬼神庙，纷纷建起了百鬼神祠，一时间天下一片祥和之景，多宝丸也顺水推舟，恢复了百鬼天神的香火，每年为其参拜，还允许百鬼天神的传说重新出现在茶馆的能乐表演与路边说书人的故事里。

就在二人婚后第二年，百鬼丸诞下一子，人们都说这是世间奇迹，多宝丸欣喜十分，将二人的孩子命名为鹤千代。

鹤千代从小聪颖异常，机警过人，他正直上进的一面像多宝丸，温柔善良的一面像百鬼丸。而多宝丸对于自己的孩子也是疼爱有加，却也并非溺爱，他细心培养着鹤千代，教给他领主需要做的一切，期盼着他能成为一个体恤百姓的优秀领主。

等到鹤千代十五岁时，他也不负所望成为了多宝丸心目中所想的模样，一个浑身散发着正直之气的朝气少年，他有着体悯他人的同理心，又有一颗洞察秋毫的玲珑心，他谈起治国之道滔滔不绝，武术在最厉害的武将面前也不落下风。多宝丸对自己的儿子喜爱又满意，便在他十五岁那天赐了他元服名——继贤，取继承与贤明之意。

等继贤年满十七岁，多宝丸开始逐渐将手中的政务交给他来处理，而继贤每次总能完成得十分出色。

待二十岁时，继贤已经有了一副贤明的优秀领主的模样，而且他也有了一位心爱的未婚妻。孩子的事情已经不再需要多宝丸与百鬼丸操心，想着自己这二十年来都忙于处理政务，忙于管教孩子，却几乎都没有好好与自己的爱人相处过，多宝丸心中顿时涌上一股愧疚之情。

他曾答应过百鬼丸要带他去看千山万水，这是他在新婚之夜对百鬼丸许下的承诺，百鬼丸肯定也一直期待着。但二十年来多宝丸没有时间去实现这个承诺，百鬼丸也没有任何怨言，只是一直默默陪伴在他身边，体贴地为他着想。百鬼丸在努力改变自己，让自己变得更加成熟，他是醍醐体悯百姓的醍醐夫人，也是继贤温柔聪慧的母亲，这么多年来百鬼丸也很辛苦，但百鬼丸也一直默默忍耐着，在他身边帮他排忧解难，做他的心灵支柱，有妻如此，夫复何求。

现在继贤已经长大了，多宝丸干脆把领主之位交给了继贤，他决定现在开始兑现自己的承诺，他要带百鬼丸看遍千山万水。他甚至也没有告诉任何人，只是留下一封书信后便带着百鬼丸悄无声息地离开。

继贤接任醍醐的领主后，整个醍醐进入了前所未有的繁荣，大概醍醐真的是天佑的领土，这里领主聪慧贤明，年年风调雨顺，精兵强壮，百姓不愁吃穿，别国不敢来犯，甚至昔日作威作福的妖魔鬼怪此刻也全都不见了踪影，一时之间醍醐的风光无谁可比，这是醍醐盛世。

而多宝丸则是带着百鬼丸隐居起来，带着他云游四方，周游各国，去看热闹的集市，去看美丽的天灯，走过春夏秋冬，见证时间的美丽。没有人知道他们最后去了哪里，但在世人眼中，他们就是一对逍遥自在的神仙眷侣，他们的故事被记录下来不断流传，成为醍醐最美丽的神话传说。

天下太平盛世，心中寻望远志，目之所及，心之所向，所到之处，尽是青蓝。


	17. 番外卷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> side story of 青蓝

番外卷

腹中的孩子一天一天逐渐成长着，三四月时百鬼丸的小腹便是已经有了很明显的隆起。不过对于孕育生命此等重要大事，百鬼丸却是并无太大感触，或许是儿时并未接触过来自女性温柔的爱意，又或许是生为男子对此等方面并不敏感，总之对于百鬼丸来说，腹中的孩子并不是全部，年长的嬷嬷对他讲着孕期时该做什么不该做什么，他如此听了便也照做了。不过每日忍受着难熬的孕吐，往日里喜欢吃的东西总是吃了两三口便再也吃不下，还要被老嬷嬷劝着喝下滋补的汤药，百鬼丸这段时间的确是难受极了，做什么都不能再像以前那样随心所欲。实在不舒服得紧了，偶尔还会在多宝丸面前哭诉一番，说起来委屈极了，但只要多宝丸轻言细语哄一哄，再用手轻轻地抚摸他隆起的小腹，百鬼丸便也没这么难过了，这样的日子过得让百鬼丸又喜欢又难受。

自百鬼丸怀孕以来，多宝丸更是事事小心，凡事无微不至体贴入怀，若不是还有政务在身怕是恨不得每天都待在百鬼丸身边嘘寒问暖才好。府中的吃食总吩咐采买最新鲜的，也给百鬼丸身边又添了几名随身的侍女，因为实在放心不下百鬼丸以男子之身怀有身孕之事，因此也会定期找来郎中为百鬼丸检查一番，不过每次检查后总是平安无事，百鬼丸自身也并未感到有所不适，这也的确是多宝丸心中最大的安慰。好在随着百鬼天神的复苏，各国连年战乱总算是停了下来，整个人间平静不少，多宝丸也难得轻松了一些，他一天几乎大部分时间都会陪伴在百鬼丸身边，偶尔多宝丸不在的时候便会有侍女陪着百鬼丸说话，教他做些针线活。而多宝丸每晚则会扶着百鬼丸在庭院里散步，百鬼丸的小腹日渐显怀，也就不方便出府去四处看看了，在微凉晚风的吹拂下在不算小的庭院里欣赏月色也是一件极为不错的事情。而百鬼丸和多宝丸单独待在一起的时候话就多了起来，与他说着想说的话，不过大多数时候都是百鬼丸独自一人说着话，多宝丸则是在一旁温柔耐心地听着，有不能表达或者表达错误的地方就会轻轻出声纠正他。与其说是在意百鬼丸说话时的内容，不如说多宝丸是喜欢看百鬼丸说话的模样，那双一旦说起话来就会变得神采奕奕的双眼，撒上了温柔的月光，多宝丸喜欢这样的画面，他愿意一直听百鬼丸这样说下去。

“今天啊，他，动了！”百鬼丸扯了扯多宝丸的袖子，双眼里满是不可思议的兴奋感。

“什么动了？”多宝丸亲了亲百鬼丸的额头。

“他。”百鬼丸轻轻摸着隆起的小腹，脸上露出兴奋神色，“我感觉到了。”

多宝丸心中其实一直最害怕的问题便是百鬼丸会因为喜欢自己而喜欢这个孩子，他害怕百鬼丸只是因为迁就自己才会喜欢腹中骨肉，比起孩子他更希望百鬼丸可以多考虑一下自己，如今看着百鬼丸眼中兴奋惊奇的模样，想到他腹中那个将他们两人的生命紧紧联系在一起的小生命还在不断成长着，多宝丸心中就霎时涌上一股暖流。

“兄长大人……喜欢他吗？”这是多宝丸第二次问出这个问题。

“多宝丸喜欢……”

“不，我是说，兄长大人喜欢他吗？”多宝丸打断了百鬼丸，他知道百鬼丸接下来要说什么，可是他不想听到这样的回答。

“我？喜欢吗？”百鬼丸愣住了，他疑惑地看向多宝丸，“我……喜欢吗……？”他小声地重复了一遍。

“不错，兄长大人自己喜欢吗？”

百鬼丸皱起了眉头，他不明白多宝丸为什么要问他这么难的问题，他明明说过只要是多宝丸喜欢的他都会喜欢，但为什么多宝丸要继续问下去？

“我并不希望兄长大人是因为我才喜欢这个孩子。虽然我很喜欢这个孩子，因为他是我的亲生骨肉，同样也是兄长大人的亲生骨肉，因此我对他必定是真心疼爱的。但兄长大人不同，兄长大人要承受孕育之苦，分娩之痛，待孩子出生后又要整日操劳。何况历来只有女子孕育之说，兄长大人身为男子，若是要孕育难免不会出问题，苦痛或许会比女子孕育要更加剧烈。”多宝丸闭上眼，深吸了一口气，他似乎是一股脑将心中的忧虑全都说了出来，他的忧虑随着百鬼丸每日小腹的日渐增大也在不断增加，他深深恐惧着此事会给百鬼丸带来不可逆转的伤害，这终究是他的一念自私，若是他当初没有对兄长大人做出那样的事，那么或许兄长大人现在就不用承受这样的苦痛，念及此处，多宝丸心生愧疚，他避开了百鬼丸的视线，扭头看向一边：“若是这个孩子不聪慧也不漂亮，或是顽皮捣蛋性子恶劣，又或是会给兄长带来不可逆转的伤害……兄长还会喜欢他吗？”

百鬼丸没有回答，他似乎还在沉思多宝丸的话语，他不懂何为孕育不懂何为父母，他只是在努力理解多宝丸刚刚那一番话的意思。对于他来说，喜欢什么就意味着看见他就会很开心，分开之后还要时时刻刻念着想着，多宝丸是如此，景光是如此，馒头是如此，三彩丸子也是如此，但是对于自己肚子里的“他”，他也会感到开心感到想念吗？

看着多宝丸不安的模样，百鬼丸轻轻捧住了他的脸，让自己对上他的目光，而这次则轮到多宝丸愣住了。百鬼丸的动作缓慢又轻柔，此时正用一种恋慕又温柔的目光注视着他，“多宝丸。”他轻轻吐出这个名字，随即又用嘴唇轻轻点了点他的嘴唇。

“他，在动。”百鬼丸牵起多宝丸的手放在自己的小腹上，似是要他感受到这样的律动，“我感觉到了。”

“他在我的、身体里，和我连在一起。”百鬼丸继续说着，“这就是、孕育。”

“我不知道，自己喜不喜欢他。”

“他能让我，感到开心，也能让我，想着念着。”百鬼丸的声音比以往任何时候都要坚定，“但是比起喜欢，我更想要，保护他。”

“兄长大人……”多宝丸不可思议地听着百鬼丸讲话，他轻轻抚摸着百鬼丸的小腹，感受柔软又温暖的触觉，他仿佛和那双没有意识的小手握在了一起，他们之间紧紧地联系着，而联系着他们的纽带便是如此宽容又温柔的百鬼丸。

多宝丸切身实际的感觉到了百鬼丸的温柔和强大。百鬼丸并不是看上去那样弱不禁风的娇弱之人，相反，百鬼丸内心的力量非常强大，认识到这一点的多宝丸每次都会震撼于百鬼丸心中那份坚不可摧的力量，并且这次也是如此。对于百鬼丸的宽容，多宝丸已经无言以表，正是因为百鬼丸如此伟大如此宽厚，多宝丸不止一次从百鬼丸那里得到了原谅，他是如此感激百鬼丸的慷慨，并从心底敬佩他，伴随着这样的敬佩，又将心中对于百鬼丸的爱恋加深几分。

在一切都被照亮的月色下，百鬼丸坚强又美丽的身影是如此伟大，多宝丸将百鬼丸拥进怀中，仅仅是这样拥抱着自己的爱人，多宝丸就已经觉得是如此美好。百鬼丸就是他一切力量的源泉，于是就在紧紧拥抱住百鬼丸的这一刻，所有的温暖和爱恋喷洒而出，多宝丸也被赋予了平静内心的力量。

“兄长大人，谢谢你。”

孩子出生是在六月末，生产那天多宝丸在房外心急等待了一天，房内花费的时间越长他心中便越是不安。眼看着那太阳从正午到了落下，清冷的月光洒落时，房里总算传来婴孩的啼哭声。也不等里面的侍女出来报，多宝丸便立马冲进了房间里。见百鬼丸脸色苍白却也平安无事，心中这才微微放下心来，他快步走到百鬼丸身边，知道百鬼丸是向来最怕疼的了，因此看百鬼丸这副刚遭了苦难的模样心中也甚是心疼，轻轻帮他擦着额头上的汗水和脸上的泪痕。

“孩子情况如何？”多宝丸转头看向产婆，只见产婆怀中抱着一个用软布包起来的小小婴孩正啼哭着。

“恭喜大人，是名健康的小少爷。”产婆笑着，将手中哭闹的婴孩交给了多宝丸，多宝丸伸手抱住，这孩子面色红润，啼哭声也甚为洪亮，的确一副健康活泼的模样。多宝丸心中的大石头这才算放了下来，紧绷的表情终于放松，欣喜之色溢于言表。那孩子也甚有灵性，在多宝丸怀中抱着没过多久便是逐渐安静下来。

“我、要看……”百鬼丸发出小小的声音，费了些力气将自己撑起来，多宝丸忙腾出一只手来扶着他，“我要看……”  
看着如此坚持的百鬼丸，多宝丸便是轻轻将手中安静下来的婴孩递往百鬼丸怀中，一边让百鬼丸靠着自己的肩膀坐得舒服些。

“好小、好轻……”百鬼丸苍白的嘴唇喃喃道，刚开始或许还有着一丝委屈，但当真切抱着从自己身体里分离出来的这样一个小小的婴孩时，百鬼丸脸上却尽是温柔的爱意“我的、孩子……”

多宝丸看着这样的画面心中也自然欣喜十分，他亲了亲百鬼的额头，与百鬼丸共同商议着，为孩子起了幼名为鹤千代。

百鬼丸虽然诞下一子，但他毕竟是男性，并没有奶水可以喂给孩子，因此多宝丸还是为其找来了乳娘。通常乳娘喂完奶后，都会再将孩子交给百鬼丸抱着哄着睡着。鹤千代很喜欢百鬼丸，除了百鬼丸任何经验再丰富的乳娘都无法哄他入睡，也只有在百鬼丸怀里的时候这孩子才会安静下来。

为孩子唱着摇篮曲将其哄睡着后，百鬼丸便将他放进小小的篮子里，篮子里放了一些百鬼丸当初跟侍女们学做的一些简单布偶，还有当年多宝丸送给百鬼丸的那个暖手的香包。多宝丸当初跌入池水将它拼命捞了回来，回府后便是用水洗了好多次，又用花瓣水泡了许久，因此到了现在这香包还散发着一股清丽的花香，不过已经过了这么多年，香包早就已经不会发热了，于是干脆被百鬼丸缝成了一个小小的兔子布偶。

将孩子放入篮子后，百鬼丸总要在一旁候着，继续轻轻哼着没有人听的温柔摇篮曲，他看着孩子可爱的睡颜，觉得一半像自己，一半像多宝丸。这孩子的眉眼像多宝丸，鼻子和嘴巴像自己，想到这里，百鬼丸忍不住笑起来。十月怀胎又经历了如此的痛苦才将这可爱的孩子生下来，骨肉相连的感觉不曾欺骗他，这孩子身上的确流着多宝丸的血，也流着自己的血，这孩子将自己与最爱之人的生命延续了下去，这就是孕育，现在他看着这孩子，心中也愈发疼爱。

身后的房门被轻轻拉开，然后又被轻轻关上，多宝丸迈着轻缓的步伐踩在榻榻米上向自己走来，然后从背后轻轻抱住了自己，百鬼丸并不讨厌多宝丸这样做，他只是高兴地向多宝丸讲着今天自己的发现，看百鬼丸高兴得手舞足蹈的模样，多宝丸也笑起来，顺着他的目光探身查看篮子里的婴孩。

“我倒是觉得，这孩子的眉眼像极了你。”多宝丸认真回答道。“想来待这孩子长大，必定如你一般坚强温柔。”

“如我一般？”百鬼丸眨了眨眼，转过头去看着多宝丸。

“因为兄长大人是……这孩子的母亲。”多宝丸思考着措辞，母亲是对女性的称呼，因此他也并不确定兄长是否能接受这个称呼，“母亲便是诞下了这孩子的人。”

“母亲……”百鬼丸喃喃着，他记得许久之前多宝丸曾经与他谈起过，“多宝的母亲是，缝夫人。”

多宝丸愣了一下，随即反应过来兄长的意思：“是我们的母亲，兄长大人，缝夫人是我们的母亲，醍醐景光是我们的父亲。”

“母亲、会怎么做？”百鬼丸问道。

多宝丸看着这样的百鬼丸一时间有些失神，有那么一刹那他想到了母亲大人。现在想来，母亲大人竟已逝世快要五年，但多宝丸能感觉到，母亲大人并没有离他而去，或许如今他和兄长大人能够如此幸福，正是因为有母亲大人的庇佑吧。百鬼丸身上的温柔和坚强，也一定是遗传自母亲大人，这也是母亲大人于他的恩赐。

“母亲是这世界上最温柔最美丽的人。”念及母亲，多宝丸开始回忆他与母亲大人的过往，“她或许并没有那么完美，但母亲对于孩童来说永远是最憧憬的人。因为她会永远保护陪伴着自己的孩子，会教予他书上不曾记录的知识，会将全部的爱都倾注在他身上。”说着，多宝丸不自禁将怀中的百鬼丸抱得更紧。

“可是、我不能把全部的爱，都给他。因为我也爱、多宝。”百鬼丸有些难过“我不是一个好母亲吗？”

“不，兄长大人，你一定是天底下，最伟大的母亲。”多宝丸有些好笑地亲了亲百鬼丸的额头，“我也一定会成为天底下最尽职的父亲，我向你保证。”

“那多宝、也会对这孩子、做那样的事吗？”

“什么事？”

“多宝、对我做的那样的事。”百鬼丸解释道，多宝丸而后才想起来，百鬼丸是在说行房那样的事。

“不，兄长大人，父亲是绝对不会对自己的孩子做出那样的事。”明白了百鬼丸的意思后，多宝丸连忙摆正了脸色。

“可是，多宝说过，景光是我的父亲。”百鬼丸反倒不解，用更疑惑的目光看着多宝丸，“景光就对我做出了那样的事。”

百鬼丸越是纯真的眼神就越是让多宝丸感到心中酸楚，他恨自己年少时没有阻止这一切的发生，让百鬼丸就此成为醍醐景光欲望的牺牲品。百鬼丸从小被那样畸形的教育所养大，因此人间的伦理道德他一概不知，也正是因为这样，当他回忆起景光对他做的一切时心中不会因此而难过，但这一切究竟是福还是祸，他自己也不知道，但对多宝丸来说，那样惨痛的过去，百鬼丸还是不要知道真相比较好。

“父亲对自己的孩子做出那样的事，是绝不应该的。”多宝丸尽量缓和自己的语气，“这种事，只能是两个心意互通，彼此相爱的人才能做。”

“景光他，是不对的吗？”百鬼丸看着多宝丸，双眼似有水光流转，“原来景光，做错了吗？所以景光，最后消失了。”

多宝丸知道，父亲一直是百鬼丸心头的一块心病。对于百鬼丸来说，醍醐景光既有养育之恩又是年幼时唯一的依靠，即使他最后做出了那般不可原谅之事，但对于什么都不懂的百鬼丸来说，他对于景光的感情依旧残留着，尽管他自己并没有意识到，其实这样的感情更多的是亲情，是初生的雏鸟对于养育之人的眷恋之情。

“因为是他做错了，所以要得到惩罚。”多宝丸轻柔地为百鬼丸擦拭眼角的泪水，“这与百鬼丸无关，这不是百鬼丸的错。”

百鬼丸什么也没说，只是安静任由多宝丸帮他擦掉了眼角的泪水，随后紧紧抱住多宝丸，将脸上的表情埋在他的胸口，多宝丸知道这是他难过了，所以也温柔地回抱着他，耐心等待百鬼丸平静下来。

过了一会儿后，竟是小篮子中的鹤千代先醒了过来，他刚一醒来便是发现自己身处又黑又冷的地方，没有人抱着自己，伤心地大哭起来。这一哭倒是让百鬼丸慌起来，也没等多宝丸有动作，便是自己先将竹篮里的婴孩抱了出来，虽然脸上还有清晰的泪痕挂着，但此刻更是心疼怀中的鹤千代，翻开他的小衣服，摸了摸他的小肚皮：“难道是，饿了吗？可是奶娘，一个时辰前刚喂过了。”百鬼丸愁眉不展，不知道为何这孩子又精神地闹腾了起来。眼看一大一小就快要哭做一团，多宝丸将百鬼丸缝的那只兔子布偶从小篮子里拿出，然后在鹤千代眼前晃了晃，似是觉得这布偶甚是有趣，百鬼丸抱着多宝丸哄着，这孩子竟也不哭了，反而咿呀咿呀说着话，一会儿又咯咯地笑起来。

“多宝、好厉害。”百鬼丸吸了吸鼻子，脸上总算轻松下来。

“应该是有些饿了，待会儿叫乳娘来把孩子带下去吧。”多宝丸擦了擦百鬼丸脸上的泪痕，觉得百鬼丸这个新母亲实在有些焦虑了。“下去梳洗一番，将孩子交给乳娘，我同你一起出去走走。”

“好。”百鬼丸轻轻点头，“那这次我要吃馒头。”

“兄长大人吃什么都可以。”多宝丸笑起来。


End file.
